Mattoid: Simply SemiInsane
by Hayate-Chan
Summary: A friend of the twin’s mom died and her daughter has nowhere to go. So the twin’s mom decides to give her a place to stay! Thing is the girl is American and she is going to have to go to Ouran for school. Full Summary in 1st Chapter
1. Prologue

Prologue

Full Summary: A friend of the twin's mom died and her daughter has nowhere to go. So the twin's mom decides to give her a place to stay! Thing is the girl is American and she is going to have to go to Ouran for school. What new crazy things can happen with an otaku American going to Ouran? Readers Help Decide Pairings

Jem: Well I am neglecting all my other fanfics to start another one that will get neglected once I get into another mood. Yes me and my evil moods. XD Well it's a prologue so it's really short! Hitachiins! Disclaimer!

Hikaru&Kaoru: **Disclaimer**: Jem does not own Ouran High School Host Club. But if she did Hikaru would most definitely end up with Haruhi and she would find some way to make a person for everyone else in the Host Club. Even Kyoya the evil lord.

**Prologue**

"_Where are we supposed to send the girl?"_

"_No one wants her."_

"_Mommy why don't we take her?_

"_No, I don't want to have to take care of that.. thing."_

Rain poured down on a small cemetery. Three workers were lowering a casket into the ground, with the body of a beautiful woman inside. A rather large group, dressed in black, talked among themselves and didn't bother paying any attention to a small teen with neon blue hair kneeling next to the grave. No one cared. The only thing they would care about was who would get stuck with her.

"_Heh. Look at her. She's not even crying."_

"_I wouldn't be surprised if she was glad, she is his daughter after all."_

She didn't cry because she couldn't. She couldn't cry in front of those people. No matter what she did they would still find something wrong with her. If she cried they would probably say she was weak or something like that. What they thought didn't bother her, she didn't care what they thought, it was how they treated her was what bothered her. She wasn't responsible for who her dad was.

"_Maybe we could send her to Yuzuha."_

" _She and Akemi were great friends."_

"_Yuzuha was too good a person to be friends with that devil Akemi."_

The teen looked up and listened to the whispers among the group. How could they possibly think she couldn't hear them?

"_Can the girl speak Japanese?"_

"_It doesn't matter. Yuzuha has two sons around the girl's age."_

"_They can teach her. They are bright boys."_

"_They would be able to teach some as stupid as that thing."_

The teen rolled her eyes and looked down at the grave. "Bye Mom. I love you." She whispered as she stood up and walked over to the group. "You things better call this Yuzuha soon and book a flight for me. I'm not staying at any of your houses. I hate you all."

The group looked at the girl with hate and one walked away with their cell phone. The teen stuck her tongue out at the people and walked towards her car. "I'm going to pack my stuff. Send someone who isn't a complete bitch to me to let me know when my flight leaves." She blew a kiss and smiled sweetly. "Love ya."

All the way across the world in Japan…..

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come to Mom's office! I have to talk to you about something!"

Two identical orange haired teens looked up from their homework.

"Mom wants to talk to us?" One said.

"I wonder what we did this time." Said the other with a smirk as he stood up. "Come on Kaoru let's go, we're being summoned."

Kaoru grinned and followed his twin to their mother's office.

"What is it Mom?" They asked as they plopped down on a very expensive looking couch in a very expensively designed office.

A woman, with a spitting image of the twins, sat at her desk with her head resting in her hands. "I've just received a call from the family of one of my good friends. Do you remember me often talking about a good American friend of mine that-"

"Yes Mother. We've heard the story a million times." The twins said rolling their eyes. "You two were the best of friends ever since the first say of school all the way through college. You both wanted to be famous fashion designers and both did. Blah blah blah."

Yuzuha Hitachiin smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes I figured you'd remember." She shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "Unfortunately my poor friend died a couple days ago in an 'accident'." Small tears started to form and Yuzuha quickly wiped them away. "Her daughter is shunned by the rest of the family and has no where to go. So I wanted to make sure it was alright with you guys if she stayed with us for a bit."

Shrugging Hikaru said, "Doesn't matter. The house is big enough to avoid a person if we don't like them."

"It's not like we are gonna have to stick with her all the time." Kaoru added.

Yuzuha grinned happily and called a chauffer to get a car ready. After she hung up she smiled at the twins. "Great! You three we get along fine I bet. I want you two to pick her up from the airport. Her plane lands in a couple hours, plus I want you to find out how much Japanese she knows. Toodle-lo!" The subject was closed as the twin's mom waved them out of her office with a smile.

Hikaru smiled, "Hmm she doesn't know much Japanese… This could be fun." He laughed and looked at Kaoru to confirm it would be fun, but Kaoru wasn't even paying attention to his twin. He was thinking about something else.

"Hikaru, how are we supposed to know who she is at the airport? Mom didn't tell us about how she looked."

Hikaru laughed and linked arms with Kaoru. "She's an American girl! All American girls are either overweight or have really big boo-"

"Masters. Your ride is waiting for you." A maid said interrupting Hikaru.

"Well you get my train of thought." Hikaru said. "We are obviously not looking for a Haruhi-"

"We are looking for a girl who could belong in one of Renge's shojo manga." Kaoru finished with a smirk.

"Exactly."

**End of Prologue**

Jem: Well hope you peeps like! Please read on and give Mattoid a chance! (I know it was small. xP)


	2. Chapter One

Jem: -tears of joy- I leave for a week for spring break and I come back with 11 alerts, 3 favorites, 7 reviews, and 136 hits

Jem: -tears of joy- I leave for a week for spring break and I come back with 13 alerts, 3 favorites, 8 reviews, and 148 hits! –hugs everyone that read- Joo all are awesome! I hope you like the next chapter!

**Chapter One**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at a café table in the airport. They were bored, after a half hour, of running around the "commoner" airport being amazed by everything. They still had another 30 minutes until the girl they were supposed to pick up would land in Japan and had found a new thing to capture their interest.

"Hello Hikaru and Kaoru! What is the honor for you calling me?" The very loud voice of Tamaki came through the speaker of the phone.

"Hello Milord. Guess where we are." The twins said holding the phone between them with a smirk.

A gasp then, "You aren't at Haurhi's house are you? You better not be harassing my daughter!"

"Don't worry Milord." The twins said rolling their eyes. "We aren't anywhere close to Haruhi's. So guess again!"

A muffled voice could be heard and then the sound of a phone crashing to the floor and Tamaki's loud voice yelling, "THEY'RE AT A COMMENER'S AIRPORT AND DIDN'T TELL ME? WAAAH!"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each and then said, "Milord how did you know that?"

"I asked your mother and she told me." Kyoya's voice came through the speaker.

"Kyoya? What are you doing there?" Kaoru asked. "And put Milord back on. We must tell him all about the commoner's airport." Added Hikaru.

"We are finalizing things for the club ski trip for winter break. Tamaki is sulking right now he won't talk to you."

The twins sighed and placed the phone on the table in front of them. "Oh well. Looks like we have to wait until tomorrow to tell Milord all about the commoner's airport."

"Oh and I think you two might want to know, the girl you are to pick up, she got an earlier flight then planned, she's been waiting for you two for over a hour." The twins could just imagine him smiling his rather evil smile as he added; "I believe that could be something useful for you two. Now I must stop Tamaki from growing mushrooms in my room. Be sure to bring your guest to the club tomorrow." With that Kyoya hung up on the two.

The twins sat in their chairs with their mouths dropped to the ground. "Oops." They said together with a sweat-drop.

--

"These commoner airports are so confusing, Hikaru!"

"Commoners are so weird making all of their places so big with so many rooms with everything so crammed! It's so easy to get lost, Kaoru. I don't get why this girl didn't take her jet to our private landing strip."

"But Hikaru, what if she doesn't have a jet?"

"Her mom was a friend of our mom and they went to school together. I highly doubt she was so poor she couldn't afford a jet."

"What if they went bankrupt Hikaru?"

"Oh there are so many possibilities! At least we have something to talk about when we are driv-"

Hikaru stopped walking and stared at something. Kaoru followed his brother's line of sight and grinned. "Well if that isn't her I don't know who can be."

Who were the twins looking at? They were looking at a thin, pale girl around, possibly even shorter, Haruhi's height. She had a hairstyle similar to Kanako Kasugazaki's(1) only it was styled so it would curve outward at the ends and her hair was also a bright neon blue with pink highlights. She was wearing a pink tank top with the design of a strawberry Pocky box. Instead of bare skin between the two straps there was pink fish net connecting them, she also had pink fish net sleeves. The tank top shirt ended above her bellybutton and showed her pale skin. Her skirt, which began at her hips and ended a long ways away from her knees, was a pretty red and then on the top, bottom, and sides of it there were pink triangles, zippers connected each triangle with the one directly across from it. Covering her pale legs were long red and black-stripped stockings and on her feet she wore red tennis shoes, with white platforms.

The girl was spread out on 2 chairs, asleep, with a laptop resting on her stomach. Surrounding her were lots and lots of bag. What stood out the most about the girl was the fact she wasn't as flat as board. Although she was very thin she had VERY obvious curves, very obvious. The twins quickly stopped observing and walked over to her.

"She definitely looks like she's packed for a year." The twins said.

"Should we wake her Kaoru?"

"Why not Hikaru? She's gonna have to wake up sooner or later."

Hikaru grinned and cracked his knuckles. "I just love waking people up." He said as he reached down to tickle her.

_Dun Dun! Coco just sent you an IM!! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!_(2)

Hikaru jumped back, running into Kaoru, which made them both fall to the floor.

"What was that Hikaru?"

"I don't know it was said in English, but the word _IM_ must stand for an _instant message_."

The twins picked up the laptop that was resting on the girl's stomach and sat down on some chairs behind her.

"This is cool!" Kaoru exclaimed as he examined the computer. "It's split between Japanese and English. Look Hikaru, the screen is slit in half with the same thing on each side, only one side is in Japanese and the other English."

Hikaru nodded, "It's a smart way to get better at a language that's for sure. Now let's see what our girl was talking about…"

The twins looked at the Japanese side of the computer and started reading the YIM(3) window that was open.

IM: CuckooforCoCoPuffs(4)

**OtakuBakaKami**: Hiyas Coco! I'm on a plane to Japan:3

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Really? And why is this little Otaku Baka going to Japan? Don't you have somewhere to stay with your family/

**OtakuBakaKami**: Feh you know they all hate meh I'm gonna stay with one of my mom's old friends Apparently she has twin sons:3

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: -gasps- No way! Lucky! Are they hot:0

**OtakuBakaKami**: -.- Is that all you think about Coco? And I don't know I haven't met them yet

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: You better set up a webcam chat for me so I can meet them! 0:-)

**OtakuBakaKami**: -rolls eyes- Boy crazy freak

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Hey! At least I like real guys and don't fantasize meeting someone that belongs in a manga!

**OtakuBakaKami**: HEY! Don't you dis the otakuness:0

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Yeah yeah Now it's almost 5 here I stayed up all night with you for the past few days Please let me sleep!

**OtakuBakaKami**: Neh neh fiiiine. You deserve some sleep I guess. –huggles- I'll IM you when I get there :D

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Okay! And you better set up a webcam chat or I'll have to kill you! 0:-)

**OtakuBakaKami**: Whatever… -.-

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Nights Kami:3

**OtakuBakaKami**: Shee yaz :3

**OtakuBakaKami**: ….. Coco are you still there?

**OtakuBakaKami**: Okay guess not… Bye :'(

Yahoo! Messenger: **CuckooforCoCoPuffs** is idle

Yahoo! Messenger: **CuckooforCoCoPuffs** has signed out

Yahoo! Messenger: **CuckooforCoCoPuffs** has signed back in

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Kaaaaamiiii! I'm baaaaack:3

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: …….

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Helloooooooo :K

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Hey! You went to sleep didn't you:-(

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: -strangles- Wake up joo idiot!! RRAAAWWWRRR.

"Well that was an interesting conversation." Hikaru said with a laugh.

"I would never guess this was the girl that just lost her mother though." Kaoru said.

"Neither _would_ I! In fact I would never guess _people_ would so _rude_ as to waking up a poor little girl and reading her _IMs_."

Hikaru and Kaoru froze and started to look behind them when suddenly they both felt something hit their heads and they went flying into the wall.

The two sat on the floor dazed and looked up at the girl, who was giggling.

"Oh sorry _sorry_. I forget my own strength sometimes. Tee hee." She jumped down from the chair she was standing on and walked over to the twins. "Sorry, The name's Kami. I'm a bit_.. hmmm how do you say it in Japanese? Violent_? No I'd say more grouchy when I'm woken up." Kami held out her hands to help the twins up.

Hikaru stood up on his own and brushed himself off. "Sounds like some friends of ours." He muttered, thinking of Hunny and Kyoya.

Kaoru accepted Kami's hand and stood up. "Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." He said with a smile.

Kami smiled and skipped over to her laptop and started typing something.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, shrugged, and looked at what she was typing.

**OtakuBakaKami**: Well Coco I guess you'll be pleased with my hosts. I'll set up the webcam when I'm on my better computer

**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Squee! Yay! Pretty boys! … gah. Mom's calling I bbiab(5). Toodles!

**OtakuBakaKami**: Okie Dokie see you later

Kami then shut her laptop and put it in its case. "Well let's go. I've been waiting here fooooooreeeeevvvveeeeerr and _ever_!"

In the car ride to the Hitachiin Mansion…..

"So Kami how old are you?" The twins asked, sitting on either side of the blue-haired girl.

"I'm turning 16 soon."

"Do you have heterochromia?" Kaoru asked as he noticed that Kami's left eye was gray and the right was green.

Kami laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well isn't Kaoru a smart one? I haven't heard that word in longest time!"

"What are you talking about? I'm Kaoru." Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

Kami giggled and said, "What do you take me for? An _idiot_? You two have been on the same side of me since we left. Kaoru on my left and Hikaru on my right."

The twins stared at Kami with an eyebrow raised. "Oh really?" They said as their gaze shifted to looking at each other.

"So do you have colored contacts or do you really have two different colored eyes?" Hikaru asked as he grabbed Kami's face in his hands to get a better look at her eyes. "They look real don't they Kaoru?"

Kaoru grabbed Kami's face and looked at her eyes as well. "Yeah they do look real, that or they are really expensive contacts."

Kami brushed Kaoru's hand away and rolled her eyes. "Of course they aren't _contacts_. I don't have enough money to _spend_ it on pointless things like that."

"But you have enough money to spend it on multiply computers?" The twins asked with a smirk.

An innocent look appeared on Kami's face and she put one finger to her lips to think. "Well the _laptop_ was a present from one of my rich _friends_ for my birthday and then the _other_ ones were from my dad."

"If you have a dad-"

"Why aren't you staying with him?"

"I don't know who he is." Kami said with a shrug. "He and my mom never got married and apparently he travels around the world for his work. Somehow he finds out about things I like and _practically_ showers me in them. Well _actually_ I guess he drowns me with stuff. _Suffocates_ me."

"Why do you keep saying English words while talking?"

"It's annoying. We have to think for a second to figure out what the word means."

"Well soooorry. I'm still new to speaking Japanese and I just replace words I don't remember with English words or I just don't realize I'm saying it. I'll get better at talking in Japanese. And besides, a little thinking could be a good thing for you two." She giggled and looked out the window. "_LIKE OH MY GAWD_!" She yelled as she quickly crawled over Hikaru to press her face up against the window. "I forgot that I was driving through the streets of Japan! I have to see everything!"

The twins looked at each other and evil smiles spread across their faces. "Hey Kami!" They said pointing at the opposite window. "Look at that!"

Quick as lighting Kami had her face pressed against the other window.

"And look at that!" They said pointing at the other window.

Again Kami sped over to it to see.

The twins little game lasted for a while and Kami showed no signs of tiring. What stopped the twins' game was that Kami finally caught on they were teasing her.

"Oh and look at there!" The twins yelled pointing at the other window.

Just as before Kami quickly ran to the window, only this time she had something besides cool to say. "Oh my gawd. Is that a naked woman I see?" She said backing away from the window with a look of shock on her face.

The twins looked at each then pressed their faces against the window to see the 'naked woman.'

"We don't see her! We must have missed her." They said gloomily sitting back down in their seats, only they couldn't because Kami was sprawled out on all three seats dying of laughter.

She stopped laughing to say, "You guys should have-" A giggle. "Should've seen your faces! _Priceless Man! Priceless_!" And then she burst out laughing again.

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know how to react. They had never been outsmarted like that in one of their own games, except with Haruhi and the "Which One Is Hikaru Game!" Thankfully for the twins they were at the mansion and didn't have to reply.

A maid opened the door and bowed. "Welcome back Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru and welcome to the Hitachiin Mansion Kaneko-san. Your bags will be in your room when you return from dinner." She bowed again and walked away.

"_Holy 'effin canoles on a Saturday night_." Kami muttered under her breath shaking her head. "This place is HUGE!"

The twins shrugged and pulled her up the driveway. "Our summer mansion is bigger."

"Damn." She swore. "You guys are _bloody_ rich."

"Not really." The twins said with a shrug. "Oh and you're going to hang out with us tomorrow after school at our club. One of our friends wants to meet you."

Kami shrugged, "Okay fine by me. I have nothing else better to do." She paused and looked at the two. "Hey did you two switch sides or something?" She paused again and sniffed the air. "Oh! I smell food!" The blue haired girl clapped her hands and ran ahead.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood where they were and watched her run off.

"Hikaru, do you think she could be another Haruhi?"

"There's only one Haruhi, Kaoru. It must have been a lucky guess."

"Yeah I guess you're right Hikaru. There is only one Haruhi."

"Hey you big 'ol slow pokes! Hurry up! I don't know how to get around this damn big place! I'm HUNGRY!!"

"There's no way she can be another Haruhi." The twins said together as they caught up with her. "No way."

**End of Chapter One**

(1) Kanako Kasugazaki: The teacup girl from volume 1 episode 2

(2) _Dun Dun! Coco just sent you an IM!! Nyuk nyuk nyuk!:_ From now on all italics mean the person is speaking in English

(3) YIM: Yahoo Instant Messenger

(4) CuckooforCoCoPuffs: You know the commercial for Coco Puffs? "I'm CUCKOO FOR COCO PUFFS!"

(5) bbiab: be back in a bit

Jem: Wells I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Lot's of thanks to: gum67, Orochimaru's Ojou-san, e.drennan, mitziE, lotus flower, Rayn Lake, PandaYumi7, and MagykGurl for reviews!

And I give thanks ahead of time (and will again later) to everyone who reviews for this chapter Squee! Oh and if anyone finds any errors with spelling, grammar, or any other types of errors let me know so I can fix them! I embrace constructive criticism! It makes me a better writer and all my readers happier because it's better! Yaaay! Hope you enjoyed squee!

P.s. From now on whenever I explain something from the story it's gonna be numbered and be explained at the end. Like up there If there is anything you are confused about just mention it in your review so I can add it to the list. :3


	3. Chapter Two

Jem: Well sorry for taking so long to update

Jem: Well sorry for taking so long to update. :D I wasn't in the mood for writing for a while –coughcuzIwaswatchDeathNotecough-… But then I started watching some Twin AMVS and I was like, "I feel like writing now." Oh yay! Well here's the next chapter of this Kami infested Ouran fic, Mattiod: Simply SemiInsane!

**Chapter Two**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at the large dining table in their large dining room watching their Mom and Kami interact. It was definitely worth them wasting their time watching. Even when the two had first met things were interesting.

_Earlier when the trio had first arrived at the Hitachiin Mansion…._

"_Masami-chan!_(1)_ You look just like your mother!" Yuzuha yelled giving Kami a big hug. "Well she didn't have such a unique taste in clothing (which I might add looks ravishing on you dear) and she didn't have such bright hair, but you still look like her!"_

"_It's Kami ma'am." Kami said trying to duck out of the hug of doom. "And I think I look nothing like my mom."_

"_Well she did look more Japanese then you do. You defiantly have the American in you! Oh but you still resemble the old Akemi I knew!" _

_The twins glanced at each other and looked back at the two females. "This is definitely interesting, Kaoru. Who knew mom and her friend were that close."_

"_Yes it is defiantly interesting, Hikaru. I wouldn't think mom would be so attached to her friends daughter either."_

"_And I feel sorry for _Masami_ for having such an odd name. She defiantly looks more like a Kami."_

"_I want to know where she came up with Kami."_

"_And I want to know why you two are so unsociable! Come on Kaoru, Hikaru we are going to have dinner _together_ and discuss what's going to happen on Kami's first day of school."_

"_Why does that concern us, Mom?"_

"_Because I have a job for you two!" Yuzuha walked down the hall towards the dining room talking about her times with Akemi to Kami._

_End of flashback…. SHA!…..yah….Let's get back to the present……_

"And Mom hasn't even told us our 'job' yet." Even though they had eaten all the courses of their meals (and the twins were still in shock at how much Kami had eaten) and even desert (that Kami had 3rds of) their mom had yet to say one word to them. She was too busy talking to Kami to even bother talking to them, but it was still interesting to listen.

Kami was definitely very interesting to Kaoru, who unlike Hikaru, noticed the personality change in the girl. It was almost as if she had been switched with another person the second their mom showed up. She was most definitely very interesting.

"-And so then Akemi, the little idiot, decided she wanted to get some ice cream. She wandered away from our group and got lost!" Yuzuha laughed and took a sip of her water. She started to talk more about her old friend when Kami cut her off.

"Excuse me Yuzuha-san, but didn't you say you had a job for Hikaru and Kaoru?"

The twins looked at their mom with their eyebrows raised. "Yeah Mom. We really don't feel like sitting here anymore. And we still have homework."

"Oh. Sorry boys I forgot. I was so caught up in the old days." Yuzuha laughed and then got a very serious look on her face. "I want you two to stick with Kami-chan tomorrow and then let her hang out in your club after school and then go home with you two. I don't want poor little Kami-chan being suck in a big school so different from what she's used to all alone."

"All right Mom fine by us. We'll be going now. Night now." The twins stood up simultaneously and walked out and headed to their room.

Kami quickly stood up and bowed to Yuzuha. "It was nice chatting with you Yuzuha-san! I'm a bit tired so I'm going to try to catch some sleep. Good night." She bowed again and ran out of the room to catch up with the twins.

"Gawd does your guy's mom always talk that much? I felt like I was suffocating in words!" She said pretending to drown as she caught up with the two.

The twins stopped walking and looked behind their shoulders to watch Kami 'drown.' "She didn't talk that much." They said with a shrug as they continued walking.

"Oi, oi! Wait up." Kami stopped drowning and ran after the two. "So does Ouran have a uniform? If it does is it mandatory? I really hate uniforms."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other and a grin spread across their face. Kami would not like the uniform for girls. "There are uniforms, but you don't have to wear them. Our friend Haruhi just wore clothes from home on his first day, but then again he couldn't afford the uniform. You could just lie and say you can't afford it, but no one would probably care as long as you don't dress inappropriately."

"Okay that's good to know. Whew. And where's my room?"

"Right there." The twins said pointing at a door as they walked into the one across from it. "Good night. Hope you're ready for a fun first day of school." They added as the shut their door with mischievous grins.

Kami shuddered and walked into her room. "_They creep me out sometimes_." She looked around her room with her jaw dropped to the floor. "_Holy… holy… there's nothing to go after holy this is so frickkn'… Oh mi gawd.."_

Her room was bigger than her whole apartment back in New York. The bed was big enough to fit 20 people, okay a small exaggeration, at least 10. The wardrobe was huge, like everything else, and Kami could easily hide in it, even with all of her clothes in it. She was scared to even look in the bathroom, heck all she knew there was a Jacuzzi in it!

"_Well at least my computers are set up_." She commented walking over to the desk that easily fit her three computers.

She opened up the laptop she was using earlier and checked to see if Coco was online. "_Aww man looks like I will really go to sleep now_." She sighed and looked around to see if there was a bookshelf and sure enough there was one that was full with all of her manga that she had brought with her. "_Well seems like everything's here. Can't wait till tomorrow!_"

The blue haired girl threw off her clothes, just leaving them on the floor, and put on her pjs, a periwinkle tank top with a faded picture of a cat and dog holding hands with the words, 'Best Friends' under it and then shorts in the same color with the dog and cat, flowers, and hearts. Then she buried her hand in an unpacked bag and pulled out a cute little stuffed dog.

"_Night me_." She said with a yawn as she jumped onto the bed, almost instantly falling asleep when she hit it.

--

"Kaaaami. Waaake uuuupp. We have to leave for school in 20 minutes." The twins knocked on Kami's door boredly. "Kaaami. We're coming in if you don't reply."

There was silence on the other side and the twins shrugged. They turned the doorknob and pushed on the door, that wouldn't budge. Hikaru nodded at Kaoru and they both grinned. The two back up then charged at the door, ready to break it down. The second they were about run into it the door opened and they went flying through the air.

"Oh my. I didn't realize you were there. Silly me." Kami's peeked out from behind the door with a big grin. She stepped out from behind it and picked up her backpack that was lying near the door and walked down the hall laughing.

The twins jumped up, pissed, and ran after her. Who was she to think she could play tricks on them? They were about to start yelling when they noticed something. Instead of seeing blue hair in front of them they saw neon orange hair bouncing in two pigtails.

"Kami. What happened to your hair?"

Kami stopped walking and turned around so she faced the two. Giggling she said, "Oh I felt like something different." She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with a bunny surrounded by flowers and navy blue fishnet sleeves. Her jean skirt was normal enough, compared to the one the day before, but it was still odd with the odd sparkly flowers spattered over it. She wore stocking that went up past the end of her skirt, the same color as her shirt, with flowers and hearts covering it and then on her feet she wore blue  
Converse.

The twins stared at each other with sweat-drops, "She obviously wants to stand out."

"No shit _Sherlock_." The now orange haired girl said with a shrug. "Now weren't you saying something about being late? I wouldn't want to be late on my first day. Nopes. Let's get to school." She turned around again and started walking down the hall towards the stairs. "I would never think I would say this but, I really want to go to school! If it's your school who knows what it's gonna be like!"

--

So far Kami would say her school day was stupid. First the administration people were bugging her about her outfit, and then they started getting all sympathetic when the twins told them that her mom had just died. She did not want people pitying her! She had yelled at the twins once they left to just tell people her parents were on a long, very long, business trip. So then when she got to class she had to _introduce_ herself to the _whole frickkn class. _What was the point of that? If people really wanted to be her friend they would try to find out stuff about themselves. All she had said was that her name was Kami, her parents were on a business trip, she liked food and anime, that she was from America, and that she didn't like introducing herself. The teacher looked a little pissed after that, but Kami didn't care. Her classes were boring and uneventful, but she did notice an odd guy that seemed close with the twins, he seemed a bit girly (She decided he was either a cross-dresser or gay). Right before the bell rang for school to end the twins had told her where to go for their club. They left with the girly guy as the bell rang. So that was where Kami was right now, standing in front of the 3rd Music Room wondering if she should even bother going in.

"Well it's worth a try." She said with a sigh as she gently pushed the door open.

"Welcome." Red rose petals flew out of nowhere into Kami's face and she stared at a group of seven guys, a blonde sitting in a rather royal looking chair (It appeared the source of flowers came from him), a guy with glasses stood between the twins and directly behind the blond, a cutsie little blonde stood on the left of the taller blonde and a very tall calm looking guy stood behind him, and then there was the girly guy in Kami's class on the right of the guy sitting in the chair.

"_Holy shit!_" Kami shrieked as she turned around and tried to get out, only running into the wall next to the door instead.

"Ooh. Its just Kami." The twins said rolling their eyes as they walked over to Kami to stare at her with curiosity. "What's with that reaction?"

Suddenly the tall blonde jumped up and pushed the twins out of the way. "You two should be nicer to a fair maiden." He bowed and held out a rose to her. "Welcome fair American maiden to the Ouran Host Club."

Kami sat on the floor rubbing her head that she had hit rather hard, and stared at the guy standing in front of her. "What the hell is this place, some real life _dating_ _sim_(2) or something and what's with the flower flying all over the place? What if someone was allergic to roses!" She jumped up and put her hands on her hips. "They'd get an allergic reaction and go all, _Ahcck_. Bleehhck. _Die_."

The blonde guy suddenly went into a corner and looked all gloomy. "But the roses complete the look." He whined to himself.

The twins laughed and put their arms around Kami's shoulders. "Nice Kami! You made Milord go to his corner the second you met him!"

"Neeh? Hika-chan, Kao-chan you know her?" The other blonde said running up with a bunny in his arms and Kami noticed that the tall calm guy followed him silently.

"Hey isn't she the one from our class? How do you know her you two?" The girly guy said walking over to the group as well.

The twins grinned one of their mischievous and were about to talk when the glasses guy cut them off.

"Kaneko Masami(3), aka Kami, class 1-A. She is currently staying with Hikaru and Kaoru until she can find another place to stay." He said reading from some notebook.

"Why are you here Kami? You don't seem like the type that would be interested in this stupid, pointless club." It was the girly guy talking again.

"Haruhi how could you be cruel!" The tall blonde yelled from his corner (or Corner of Doom(4) as Kami decided to call it).

Kami glanced at the guy and mentally argued whether or not he was a girl or not. "I have _nooo_ ideas where the hell I am. Those two's-" She pointed at the twins. "-Mom wanted me to stick with them today since it was my first day."

"Does Kami-chan like bunnies?" The small blonde asked looking up at Kami.

_What the hell? He looks like he could be in elementary! What's he doing in a high school uniform? _"Of course I like bunnies." The orange haired girl said rolling her eyes. "Would someone who didn't like bunnies wear an outfit like this?"

The blonde smiled and held out his stuffed bunny. "Does Kami-chan want to hang on to Usa-chan until the end of club?"

Kami stared at the bunny and grinned, taking it. "Sure." She said giving it a hug. "So would someone care to introduce themselves?"

The tall blonde guy suddenly jumped out of his Corner of Doom (that should be said in a very deep menacing voice) and said very dramatically. "How could the Host Club be so rude to have a fair maiden remind us to introduce ourselves?" He bowed, ever so dramatically, to Kami and said, "What is your type? Wild man? Loli-shota? Natural? Lil Devil? Cool? Or is my Princely style more your type?"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other and were both thinking the same thing, 'Kami's reaction is going to be funny' and it most certainly was.

At first the short girl(5) (Yes she was short! Shorter than Haruhi, but still a bit taller than Hunny) just stood frozen awestruck, then a small grin crept across her face, then she burst out laughing like crazy. "_Holy Flying Cows! _Never, I repeat never, have ever gotten such a reply like that when I asked for names back in America! Gawd, Japan is more like a manga then I realized! How cheesy was that? Heh heh. I think my side is gonna explode." Kami fell over on her side and started rolling around on the floor laughing her head off. "I don't think I can breathe." She gasped, sitting up and hugging Usa-chan. "Now wasn't that funny Usa-chan? Hmm I should bring Aka-chan(6), she's a doggie, and I bet you two would like each other."

The tall blonde once again was in his Corner of Doom (Deep Voice! Deep Voice!) and the girly guy tapped him on the shoulder. "Tamaki-senpai, you really shouldn't be that distraught. She's from America and obviously she would have a reaction different from you usually have."

The blonde jumped up and smiled. "Yes, yes you are right. How should I act around an American?" He started thinking real hard and zoned out from the rest of the world.

"I'm Hunny!" The cute blonde said kneeling next to Kami. "Could you bring your Aka-chan to school? I bet Usa-chan would like a friend!"

Kami nodded and stood up. "Sure I'll do that." She smiled and looked around the group. _Maybe this group isn't that bad. The blonde is like an anime character though. _

"So Hunny would you be able to give a better introduction of everyone then that guy over there?"

Hunny giggled and pointed at the tall guy. "That's Takashi! But everyone calls him Mori." He pointed at the glasses guy and said, "That's Kyo-chan! But he prefers Kyoya." He then pointed at the blonde and the girly guy. "And then that's Tama-chan and Haru-chan! Only no one calls them that either for some reason! They go by Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Thanks Hunny." Kami said with a smile.

"Excuse me." Kyoya said walking over to the two. "But the club is starting now Hunny-senpai, your customers are here."

Hunny nodded and waved his pointer finger in the air, "Take good care of Usa-chan for me Kami and then we can share some cake after club!" He did a twirl and skipped over to some couches where some girls were sitting.

What came next was the unexpected for Kami.

"Where will you take us for the next club trip Tamaki?"

"Where ever my princesses will like to go."

"We made some cookies today Tamaki. Will you eat some?"

Tamaki bent low to look up into the eyes of a girl and replied, "Only if you feed them to me."

"Tamaki!" The girls said blushing and smiling.

"So this one time we were playing hide and seek as kids. It was this guy's turn to hide and guess where he hid! In the closet! Only the closet locked on the outside and locked him in when he closed the door! So I-"

"Hikaru! Not that story!"

"Was stuck looking all around the house for over an hour-"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled embarrassed.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's head between his hands and said, "Oh Kaoru I'm sorry. You know I love how cute you are when you are embarrassed."

"Hikaru!"

The two girls that were sitting with them squealed, "Ohhh! The brotherly love! Ahhhh!"

"What the hell is this." Kami said staring at what was going on. "This has to be some type of real life _dating sim_ I swear."

Kyoya stood next to her and pushed his glasses up. "We are simply rich beautiful men with to much time on our hands with rich beautiful women with to much time on their hands. The Host Club was created to entertain females. Of course we do earn profit from all of this which is what makes it worthwhile."

While Kyoya was talking Kami noticed some girls walking in their direction. She noted they had been with the twins and slowly took a step back. Anyone who thought the 'brotherly love' was brotherly had major problems. Before she could go away Kyoya put his hand on her back and gave her a slight push towards them. "I had my reasons for wanting the twins to bring you here." He said in her ear as she walked past him.

"Neh?" Kami turned her head to ask what he was talking about, but he was already gone and the girls were already in front of her. "Kami-chan? Is it true you are staying at Hikaru and Kaoru's house?" They asked with their hands folded together and sparkles filling their eyes.

"W-What?" Kami looked over at the twins to see them snickering, she'd have to get them back later. "Heh, yes I am. My mom knows their mom." She said laughing nervously, who knew what their reaction would be.

The girls gasped and squealed, "Ooh that's not fair! You get to live with Hikaru and Kaoru! It must be so much fun being able to see what they do at home!" They walked away fantasizing about what they would do if they were living with the twins.

"_Oookay_." Kami said walking over to a window seat. She sat down criss-cross on it and sat Usa-chan in her lap. "_Well this is quite an interesting place now isn't it _Usa-chan_? I really want to find out if that _Haruhi_ guy is a girl or not. There is no way he could actually be straight and like girls. Nuh uh Detective Kami is on the case_."

**End of Chapter Two**

(1) Masami: Haha! Yes it is Kami's first name! Mwuhahaha!

(2) Dating Sim: A video game subgenre of simulation games, usually Japanese, with romantic elements. (Definition courtesy of Wikipedia XD)

(3) Kaneko Masami: I put this here so you guys can see where the nickname Kami comes from. **K**aneko Mas**ami**.

(4) Corner of Doom: It's Tamaki's Corner of Doom! Corner of Doom must be thought or said in a deep voice or else it's not THE Corner of Doom. The Corner of Doom is the name I gave to Tamaki's corner of sulkiness. (Wow that's a word! 0.o)

(5) Short girl: I haven't really described Kami's height that much but yes she is very short for someone that's 15. Of course Hunny is short but that's Hunny.

(6) Aka-chan: Kami's stuffed dog. Aka is short for Akamaru, who is the dog in Naruto, only she made it a girl.

Jem: Yaaay! Next chapter up Squee!

Thanks to Lindsay-chan (I made it all Blah Blah for you in this chapter. To tell you the truth I prefer the un-Blah Blah way so I thought other people did too. Soo for making it hard to read!), squirrelmaster, Angel-of-Twilight13 (POCKY!), iCandy, Rayn Lake, lotus flower (Schools should sell Pocky, but nooo schools are stupid), PandaYumi7, LittleAngel22493 (Sorry if you are dead. Please don't hunt me! Have your soul watch Death Note instead. That's good!), and MagykGurl for your reviews!

P.S. Total Reviews: 18 Total Hits: 510 Total c2s: 1(OMG!) Total Favs: 5 Total Alerts: 20(0.o)


	4. Chapter Three

"Good bye my princess

Jem: -cricket- -cricket- I'M BACK! –cricket- Yeah I bet everyone thought I died and there's no more Kami-ness. It's been two months since I put chapter two up, hasn't it? Well it's real weird how I actually ended up writing again. I went on vacation at a dude ranch for a whole week (just got back this Sunday) and I was without the internet and computer the whole entire time! So when I got home I was like, "Hmm. I feel like writing in my Ouran fic." So hey! Here is it!

**Chapter Three**

"Good bye my princess." Tamaki bowed and kissed his last customer of the day's hand. The girl squealed and left the room giddy.

The twins sat down on a couch and sighed, "Finally the day's over. Today felt longer than usual."

Tamaki crouched down on the floor in front of their couch and whispered, "That's because your house guest was staring at my daughter the whole time! I'm telling you she's onto my daughter. Daddy doesn't approve, nuh-uh"

Haruhi walked past the group with a tray full of teacups and rolled her eyes as she overheard them. "Tamaki-senpai, you must have only been watching what Kami was doing for a little while. She's dead asleep on the window seat and has been for the past half hour."

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at the window seat the second Haruhi said Kami was there and grinned very evil smiles. They both were still mad about the door incident that morning and telling their fangirls about how Kami was staying with them didn't go exactly as they planned, so just a small prank wouldn't hurt. They stood up and walked over to Hunny with their evil grins still on their face. "Hunny-senpai, can we have a piece of cake?"

Hunny's eyes grew wide and appeared to shine, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan want to eat cake with me?"

The twins shook their heads and pointed at Kami, still smiling at Hunny. "We're gonna wake up the blueberry."

Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru each felt an arm go around their shoulder and looked at each other, then down, to see the top of a bright orange head.

"Hikaru and Kaoru both want to eat with you Hunny. How about you get them a cake each, okay?" Kami asked with blank look. She forced the two into chairs, with a chair between them, and then sat down in the free chair.

The blonde grinned from ear to ear and grabbed two (blue) cakes from the cart next to him. "Here you go! Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" He set down the cakes in front of the twins and then looked at Kami. "Does Kami-chan want some cake?"

Kami shook her head and placed Usa-chan on the center of the table, "I'm gonna have some of the twins, if there's any left." Her blank look disappeared and she looked at Hikaru, then Kaoru. "Join the blueberry club." She said with a grin.

The two quickly started to get up and run away, but not soon enough because as they started to move Kami grabbed a handful of hair on the back of their heads and smashed their faces into the cakes.

Hikaru was the first to lift his head and he glared at Kami. "I don't think your blue enough yet." He grabbed his caked and started to smash it in Kami's face, but she slipped out of her chair and crawled under the table, laughing, as instead the cake went flying onto the back of Kaoru's head.

Kaoru lifted his head and glared at Hikaru. "Oh sure miss and aim at me." He grabbed his cake and sent it flying at his brother, but Hikaru ducked and the cake went flying through the room, right into Tamaki's face.

Tamaki pulled the cake off his face and looked over at the twins. "Why are you throwing cakes at me you hooligans?! Die!" He chucked the cake at the two, right as the unfortunate Haruhi walked past Hikaru, who was in the line of fire. "Sorry Haruhi!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and used her as a shield. She squeaked in surprise and was hit in the face with the cake. Hikaru dropped her on the ground and ran to Kaoru's side.

"How dare you use my daughter as a shield! This is war!" Tamaki ran over to Hunny's cake cart and chucked another cake at the twins.

Hunny grabbed Usa-chan and ducked as the war started. Suddenly he felt someone grab his ankle and he was dragged under the table. He started to yell, but a hand covered his mouth and a high voice whispered, "Shh. They forgot I started everything. Stoic-Quiet-Guy(1) is over by Glasses-Freak(2) and looks worried about you. Let's get out of the war zone." The hand left his mouth and Hunny turned around to face Kami, he had even forgotten she was there. He nodded and started to crawl out from under the table, but Kami pulled him back. "Wait we gotta save Normal-_Dudette_." She whispered as she pointed at Haruhi, who was sitting of the floor, where she was dropped after being whacked in the face with the cake. She was wiping the cake off her face, without much luck since most of the jelly filling from the middle was stuck on her. "If she keeps sittn' there she's gonna be used as a shield again."

Hunny nodded and since he was so used to everyone in the club calling Haruhi a she after hosting (and he had no idea what a dudette(3) was) it didn't really register in his head that Kami had called Haruhi a she.

Kami peeked her head slowly out from under the table, looked around to make sure it was safe, and dragged Haruhi under the table. Haruhi also started to yell in surprise, but, just like Hunny, her mouth was quickly covered by Kami's hand. "Me 'n Hunny are saving yah. We're gonna make a dash to Stoic-Quiet-Guy and Glasses-Freak to get out of the war zone."

Haruhi smiled one of her 'natural' smiles at Kami. "Thank you. I thought I was going to be stuck being used as Hikaru's shield again." She blinked then asked (using her natural knife), "But Kami weren't you one that started everything?"

The orange girl grinned a Cheshire cat grin and shrugged. "Indirectly yes, but the twins started it, they were the ones planning on cake-ing me in the face. Oh, but that doesn't matter. What matters right now is getting safe. You guys just follow me. I'm good at going unseen. _Super Spy._"

Kami poked her head out from under the table and did a quick summersault over to a couch next to the table and watched the cake fight for a second then signaled the other two to follow. Haruhi and Hunny crawled over next to Kami and looked at her for the next move. She nodded to them and army crawled(4) across the room to two couches with a coffee table between them, only a couple yards away from Kyoya and Mori. She looked behind her and watched Hunny and Haruhi crawl over as well. Once the two were behind her she waved her hand in a sweeping motion. "Hunny make a dash over to Stoic-Quiet-Guy and Normal-_Dudette _you make a dash over to the two once Hunny makes in safe. I'll cover you two. _This is still war zone men_! Even if we aren't the direct targets there are always stray missiles! Stay on alert!" Kami started giggling and quickly covered her mouth. She nodded at Hunny to start running.

Tamaki and the Twins were preoccupied with each other and only stray cakes went flying anywhere near the blonde. He made it safe to Mori and Haurhi dashed over to the safe zone. Kami watched the two make it then glanced at the trio fighting. "_General Kami is going in,_" She muttered to herself as she dashed over to the safe zone.

Of course if everything in life were easy life would be boring, just as Kami started to dash the twins realized to culprit of the cake fight was missing. They stopped throwing at Tamaki and glanced at each other.

"Milord." They said together. "Kami was the one that started everything. Shouldn't we be throwing the cakes at her?"

Tamaki stopped in mid-throw and stared at the twins. "The American Orange-Berry(5) started everything? She's the reason my daughter was hit in the face with the cake?"

"Well indirectly yes." The twins shrugged and Kaoru noticed Kami dashing in the corner of his eye. "HIKARU!" He yelled. "Fire away!" He pointed at Kami and chucked the cake in his hand at her, as did Hikaru.

Kami screeched and ducked under the cakes. "Nyeeeh!" She yelled sticking out her tongue. "You can't get me!" The 'American Orange-Berry' ran the last stretch of the room and jumped up next to Kyoya as stuck her thumb on her nose and wiggled her fingers. "Bleggghh!"

The twins frowned and both picked up a cake. They threw it at Kami, completely forgetting that Kyoya was right next to her. Kami squeaked and jumped behind Kyoya at the last second, and it was Kyoya who was caked in the face with two cakes.

Everything in the room went dead silent and everyone froze where they stood. Kyoya very slowly wiped the icing and cake off his face. "Haruhi. Twenty customers have been added to your debt." He calmly took his glasses off and wiped the off on a cloth.

Haruhi's jaw dropped and she stared at Kyoya. "How does that work?"

Tamaki ran over to Kyoya and shook him by the shoulder. "Mom how could you! Our daughter isn't the culprit! It's those ruffians over there!" The blonde yelled pointing at the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru pointed at themselves with innocent looks. "Us? It's not our fault! Kami started everything!"

Kami stuck her tongue out at the twins and said, "It was the twins fault. They were the ones who were planning on cake-ing me in the face in the first place! I was just protecting myself!"

Kyoya pushed Tamaki off him and place his glasses back on his head. "If Haruhi had never pointed out that Kami was sleeping none off this would have happened. So it all leads back to Haruhi."

Tamaki frowned and hugged Haruhi. "So then it's the American Orange-Berry's fault for being asleep!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and they reflected light so they sparkled. "Kami is safe for now because she is going to keep our secret and give me all of the pictures she has taken."

Once again everyone in the room froze, that is except for Kami who started backing out to the door.

"Kami-chan knows? Since when?" Hunny, who was sitting on Mori's shoulder, asked as he hugged Usa-chan with his eyes wide. "She's going to keep it right?

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I thought you said Americans were stupid idiots!" Tamaki whirled around to look at the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and said nonchalantly, "The stereotype doesn't apply to Kami apparently. But does it really matter that she knows now? She would have figured it out sooner or later since she's tagging along with us."

Kyoya looked over at Kami, completely ignoring the other's chatter, and held out his hand. "Pictures."

Kami glared at Kyoya and pulled a very small camera out of her pocket. "How the hell did you know I was taking pictures anyways?" She placed the camera in his hand and cocked her head to the side. "Hey how'd you know I knew Normal-_Dudette _was a girl?"

"You just confirmed my suspicions. I figured you would be the type to catch on quickly. I do background checks very thoroughly." He looked over the camera, which was digital, and started looking at the pictures. "Just because I wear glasses does not mean I am blind and like I said I do background check very thoroughly." He looked over at the group discussing about Kami knowing about Haruhi and then back at Kami. He handed her a piece of paper and on the outside it said, 'Open at home.'

Kami stared Kyoya then shrugged. She stuffed the note in her pocket and looked over at the group. "What are they so worked up about anyways?"

Tamaki was in his Corner of Doom; the twins were saying something to him that was making him even more upset, Hunny and Mori, well actually just Hunny was talking to Haruhi and seemed to be comforting her, who didn't look like she cared at all.

"Tamaki does not enjoy people learning about Haruhi's secret." Kyoya said as he started scribbling things down in his notebook.

"Hey can I have my camera back?" Kami asked as she looked up at the evil lord.

Kyoya didn't take his attention off his notebook and simply said, "Note."

Kami rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "stupid Glasses-Freak," as she walked over to the twins, who seemed to be doing the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Just think Milord-"

"Haruhi will have a female friend to hang out with."

"Her inner female will awaken."

Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering, finding everything very humorous.

Tamaki looked over his shoulder at the two with a frown. "No! The American Orange-Berry will be a bad influence for my daughter! All we know is that the American Orange-Berry is really a guy!"

The twins looked at each other with a smirk and both said bluntly, "Well with her jugs it would be kinda difficult-"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How could you talk like that with my daughter in the room?"

Kami walked up behind the twins and pulled them both into a headlock. "How could you talk like that with his daughter in the room you two? Hell I wanna know why you're even talking like that with **me **in the room. _Pervs._"

The twins grinned and twisted around so they were looking up and Kami and said, on the verge on cracking up, "Well right now we have a pretty good view."

Kami quickly let go of their heads and the twins dropped to the ground. The second the sound of their heads clunking to the ground rung Kami stepped on their faces. "How's the view of the gum on the bottom of my shoes? Great view, no?"

"See what I mean!" Tamaki said as he backed up into his corner. "The American Orange-Berry is bad influence for my daughter!"

Haruhi came up to the group and smiled at Kami. "Well I actually don't mind Kami. She isn't letting the twins step all over her."

"Living in New York you gotta learn some things about taking care of yourself. I prefer to take the more effective path." She stepped off the twins and then held out her hands to help the two up. "I've met worse _pervs_ though."

Hikaru pushed Kami's hand away and got up by himself, but Kaoru accepted the offer and she help him up. Kaoru smiled and said to Hikaru, "The score is in her favor isn't it Hikaru?"

Hikaru brushed himself off then grinned as well. "It is isn't it?"

They each seemed to pull a hat out of thin air and placed it on his head. "Kami, want to make a deal? If you can guess which one is Hikaru the score stays the way it is, but if you guess wrong the score is flipped and we get your count and you get ours."

Kami blinked and stared at them with a blank look. "Count of what?" She said finally.

"Of how many times one of us has caught the other off guard, played a prank on them, or just said something that we decide to add into the count." They said simultaneously. Then Hikaru said, "Our count is four(6)." Kaoru then said right after Hikaru finished, "And your count is five(7)."

Kami tilted her head and smirked. "_What the hell?_ That sounds like something _preschoolers _would do."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kami. "I would think you would be the type of person to enjoy doing that."

The orange girl smirk turned into a smile that went from ear to ear and she giggled. "Oh I love keeping score over petty things like that! The immaturity of it all is great! Okay you guys lets raise the stakes. Whoever looses gets the lower score **and **for every time they can't complete a prank of theirs (and it should be pretty obvious when a prank either backfires or isn't done right) the pranker looses a point and the point goes to the one who was going to be pranked, but whoever wins still gets points for attempted pranks." She held out her hands to be shook and asked, "Deal?"

The twins matched Kami's smile and shook her hands. "You're on." The two pulled their hats lower so it would be impossible to see their part and started walking around Kami in a circle. "Well which one is Hikaru, Kami?"

The stopped spinning around Kami and rested their elbows on her shoulders. "Ready to loose?" The one on her left asked. "We have already won anyways. You shouldn't have raised the stakes." Their grin seemed to grow larger as Kami looked back and forth between the two.

Kami ducked out from under them and said. "Kaoru left. Hikaru right. I win."

The twins grinned even bigger and laughed. "Eeeeeh. You L-O-S-E!"

Kami laughed as well. "Eeeeeeh. _You L-O-S-E._ The part in your hair isn't the only thing different about you two." She waved her finger in their faces and shook her head saying, "_Tsk, tsk tsk_. Don't try to cheat you _pumpkin eaters._"

The twins laughed and glanced at Haruhi, who was laughing, "She got you guys. You lost."

Hikaru scowled and plopped down on a couch, with Kaoru right behind him. "We lost Kaoru. Can you believe it? The American Orange-Berry keeps beating us at our own games."

"Makes her all the more interesting." Kaoru said with a shrug. "She'd be a fun new toy."

Hikaru smiled and looked over at Kami, who was talking to Hunny (probably about some type of animal), and nodded. "This year has gotten a lot less boring."

--

_That evening at the Hitachiin Mansion……._

After dinner Kami went up to her room, shut her door and locked it. "Finally." She sighed to herself.

Ever since Kyoya had given her the note, that she had yet to read, she had been dieing to open it. Only she never got a chance when she got home because the twins, for some odd reason, kept bugging her nonstop about helping them with their English homework. She finally gave in and helped them, though they barely needed any help, but she did make them help her with all of her homework in exchange, reading Japanese was so much harder than speaking it. Doing the homework took up the whole rest of the afternoon until dinner and dinner took forever since the twin's mom seemed to have a galaxy of things to talk about.

Kami sat down at her desk, which was surround by unpacked boxes of her stuff, and woke up her computer. She opened up AIM and set up a Webcam chat with Coco. A picture of a cosplayer as Sephiroth(8) popped up instead of Coco's empty room and Kami laughed. "_Looks like Coco is in a Sephiroth obsession again_. _I wonder why she paused the camera to this picture instead of herself._" The orange girl laughed and added to herself, "_She is obsessed with herself more than anything else._"

Kami pulled the note out of her pocket and started to open when she noticed the Sephiroth **smile**. She set the note down on her desk and stared at the computer with her jaw wide open. Then the Sephiroth started to laugh! Kami screamed at the top of her lungs, jumped over to her bed, and hid under the covers. "_Oh my gawd! Sephiroth has come back from the final level to kill me! Spare me Sephiroth! Spare me! I only wanted to complete the game!"_

Kami could hear that the Sephiroth was laughing, but suddenly stopped when her door opened (obviously her lock didn't work very well).

"Kami what are you screaming about?"

"Are you afraid to sleep alone or something?"

The twins walked over to Kami's bed and pulled back her covers. "But only Haruhi could share a bed with us so don't think we'll offer."

"Why would I want to sleep you two freaks? I'd scream in fright when I woke up because it'd be like I slept in the waiting room for people getting _plastic surgery(9)_!" Kami jumped off her bed, grabbing Kaoru's arms in the process and holding him in front of her. "But that doesn't matter." She pushed Kaoru forward as she walked towards her computer. "What matters is that Sephiroth came back from the final level to get revenge on me."

Kaoru looked at the 'picture' of the Sephiroth and raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a normal picture to me."

Hikaru walked over to the computer as well and then suddenly jumped back as he noticed that the Sephiroth blinked. "That's not a picture."

Suddenly that Sephiroth squealed and started yelling, in a very girly voice, "_Kyaaa! Oh mi gawd! Pretty boys! Pretty boys! Kami you lucky duck! I want to live with twin hotties!_" Right after the girl said 'hotties' she screamed a very loud high-pitched scream out of pure pleasure.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru jumped back a couple feet and stared at the screen. "What the?" They said with their jaws just as low as Kami's had been.

Kami's reaction was a bit different than the twins though. "_Coco_?" She said sounding completely amazed. "_Holy Canoles! What an amazing cosplay! You had me completely fooled!"_

"_Oh I know I did Kami! I couldn't miss the opportunity! Me 'n Zaire are going to a convention today so I decided to try to talk to you before we left. Don't you love my wig? Oh Kami I've missed you! I want to hug you so bad!"_ Coco pulled off the silver wig and long, wavy, blonde hair came tumbling out. "_And me 'n Zaire have to come visit you sometime soon! Kyaaaaa KAMI! I want to huggle you to death right now!"_

The twins looked at each other and almost burst out laughing. They remembered the conversation on Kami's laptop and how Coco had made fun of Kami about being an otaku; the girl had no right to talk.

"_I've missed you too Coco! But hey, school is tomorrow, well today for you, are you skipping again? Wait why do I ask of course you are. So what con are you going to-"_

Kami's side of the conversation was suddenly cut off at the sound of someone banging on a door and yelling, "_Coco! You better open this door up right now! Let me talk to my Kami-chan! Kami-chan! I love you! Coco! Let me talk to Kami! I'll break down your door!_"

Right after the voice coming from the webcam said it was breaking the door another voice came through the speaker and it was yelling, "_Oh no you won't unless you want to be grounded! Go, get Zaire! Let your sister talk to her friend in peace! Shoo! Sorry about Zaire, honey. He ran off the second I mentioned you were talking to Kami. Hi Kami dear! Hope our having fun in Japan!_"

Kami laughed and shook her head. "_Your family is lively as ever Coco_."

Coco didn't say anything and just sat there staring at Kami looking like she was expecting the orange girl to do something.

"_What_?" Kami asked and when she was replied with another blank look it hit her. "_Oh_. Hikaru! Kaoru! Get 'yer asses over here." She stood up, grabbed the note from her desk, and walked over to the twins. "Time to practice your English." She said with a mischievous smile as she pushed them over to her computer and sat them down in front of it. "_Coco, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. Talk with them for a bit. I'm gonna go get a snack." _Kami bent down and whispered in the twin's ear, "This is another point for me." She left the room, laughing.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other then Coco, who seemed to be shining. "_Just the three of us." _She said with a huge grin. "_Tell me everything about yourselves! Starting now! Now! N-O-W!"_

--

Kami sat on the kitchen bar with her legs swinging back and forth munching on a cookie. On her lap was the note Kyoya gave her that she had just finished reading and she was very much so looking forward for the next day. The note read:

Kami-chan,

I perform my background checks very thoroughly, emphasis on the very. I have a proposition associated with your past interest in photography. Meet me in the 3rd Music room before school. Do make sure Hikaru and Kaoru do not know we are meeting, I guarantee my offer will go down the drain if they know.

Kyoya

Vice President of the Ouran High School Host Club

**End of Chapter Three**

(1) Stoic-Quiet-Guy: Just in case someone can't put two and two together Stoic-Quiet-Guy is Mori

(2) Glasses-Freak: Same as above only for the extreme idiots (It's Kyoya by the way)

(3) Hunny not know what a dudette is: Well I'm figuring that even though most Japanese do learn English and Hunny and them all being rich and highly educated they are probably pretty fluent in English, but no teacher is going to teach their students English slang so I say Hunny doesn't know what a dudette is

(4) Army crawled: Just in case someone needs a better description XP Army crawling is when you lay down on your stomach and use your forearms, elbow, knees, and feet to move around real low on the ground

(5) The American Orange-Berry: Just in case someone forgot Kami's outfit I'll explain. Tamaki is calling Kami an Orange-Berry because her hair is bright neon orange and her whole outfit is completely blue, hence Orange-Berry

(6) Twin's score as 4: .1. Tricking Kami into going from window to window in the car .2. Sending the fangirl over to Kami .3. The jugs comment (because they wanted more points) .4. The nice view comment before they were stepped on (always because the wanted a high score)

(7) Kami's score as 5: .1. Sending the twins flying into the wall at the airport .2. The naked woman prank .3. Opening the door as they were about to break it open .4. Cake-ing them in the face .5. Stepping on them

(8) Sephiroth: Just in case there are peeps reading that are deprived enough to not know who Sephiroth is I have this here. Sephiroth is the big baddie in FFVII and you kill him at the end of the game, but he does come back through Kadaj in FFVIIAC

(9) "I'd scream in fright when I woke up because it'd be like I slept in the waiting room for people getting _plastic surgery(9)_!": Kami is indicating that ugly people get plastic surgery and that they are ugly (Which is so not true!)

Jem: What's real amazing is that with out my junk this chapter is 4132 words long and 8 pages! 0.o I wonder if anyone has noticed that my chapters are getting longer and longer each time… Well if someone did I'm doing that on purpose. XD My goal is to make each chapter close to 1000 words longer than the last. Go me!

Thank to bloody kyoko, MagykGurl, Lindsay-chan(It'd be pretty hard for Kami to be a host after being a girl for her first day wouldn't it?), LittleAngel22493(I hope you didn't loose another life, you know me being gone for two months and all. XD and Death Note is an anime about a psychopath killer with shinigami in it and a real keyooot detective (L FANGIRL ALL THE WAY!) It's pretty good), Jackie Rodgers(Kami isn't getting jiggy with anyone just yet ;D), and Orochimaru's Ojou-san for your reviews!

P.S. Total Reviews: 24 Total Hits: 1673 Total c2s: 3(OMFG!) Total Favs: 13(.) Total Alerts: 22 Time Finished and Uploaded: 12:55

Love you all! Please review!!


	5. Chapter Four

Kami yawned as she walked down the halls of Ouran

Jem: Nyaa! I'm in a writing fanfic mood! Yay! I bet my fans are so happy about that. :D This chapter is real long since I am in such a writing fanfic mood. Oh and Kami has a rather dirty mouth in this chapter. Just warning yah.

**Chapter Four**

Kami yawned as she walked down the halls of Ouran. She decided to go with a punkish look that day. Her hair was now pitch black with vibrant blood red highlights. Her top was a black tight tank top with a skull and crossbones that exposed some of her pale stomach. Her bottoms were bleached jeans with multiple holes in them and a pyramid three-row studded belt that matched the bracelet on her wrist. Around her neck she wore a red and black diagonally stripped tie. The top of her black combat boots could be seen through the holes at her knees and the bottom peeked out from under her jeans that were a bit to long for her. Of course you are probably wondering why she would dress like that after Tamaki made a big deal about how he didn't like how she was a bad influence to his 'daughter', but that was the reason Kami dressed like a punk for her look, just to attempt to piss Tamaki off (to bad she didn't know yet it was impossible to piss the idiot off).

The teen poked her head into the room and saw Kyoya sitting on a sofa, obviously waiting for her. "_Hiyas_ Glasses-Freak!" Kami said with a smile as she jumped onto the sofa across from him.

Normal people wouldn't have noticed the small twitch in Kyoya's eye when Kami called him 'Glasses-Freak', but Kami wasn't a normal person and her smile grew wider when she noticed the twitch, she enjoyed pissing people off that pissed her off.

"So Glasses-Freak-" Another almost undetectable twitch. "Can I have my camera back? Or did you have more reasons to wake me up so early?"

"I have a job offer for you." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and set Kami's camera on the table along with the photo book collections he had sold not to long ago. "The host club needs better quality photos(1) and since you are going to be stuck hanging around with us quite often you might as well have a purpose." Kyoya knew Kami knew he knew that she used to be in the Photography Club in her high school. She even had some of her pictures entered in contests they were so good. He didn't have to bother explaining to the girl, which made her a little less annoying.

Kami picked up one of the albums and burst out laughing. "_These suck_! But what do I get out of it?" She quickly grabbed her camera as she asked so the deal wasn't she took them and she got her camera back.

Kyoya smiled slightly. He found it amusing how Kami didn't beat around the bush like many people did when talking to him. "You get to join the host club on any trips we take, free of charge and I've heard you have a liking to Japanese manga?"

Kami nodded, liking where everything was going so far, and asked, "And?"

"For every picture you take when not on a trip you get the equivalent amount of money to one of your manga, with tax." The rich teen crossed his legs and rested his head on his arm that was propped up on his knee. "Will you accept the deal?"

Kami mimicked his position and a lopsided smile spread across her face. "I must admit you do do your background checks real well. I accept."

Kyoya smiled coldly and said, "Good and I expect you know how to ski because we are going on a ski trip next week."

"Ski? Oh I can do much better than ski." Kami grinned a genuine grin, not one of Kyoya's icy pretend grins, and stood up. "Nice doing business with ya _gov'nah_(2)."

--

Haruhi walked into her classroom and looked around for the twins, who surprisingly weren't there yet, but there was a very familiar girl sitting behind Haruhi's seat.

Haruhi decided that the girl had to be Kami; no one else would be sprawled out on their desk, dead asleep, out of uniform, and using a stuffed dog as a pillow.

A couple of the girls in the room waved and said hello to Haruhi. The brunette smiled and waved back, but didn't stop to talk to them. Instead she sat down in her seat and stared at Kami, not really sure if she should wake her up or not. She opened her mouth to start talking when someone else said exactly what she was about to say, only in double.

"Kami!" The twins walked into the room and sat down on the desks on either side of the teen.

Kami opened her eyes groggily and looked at Hikaru then Kaoru. "I'm seeing double. _I must still be dreaming_." She yawned and set her head back down on her stuffed dog.

The twins both grabbed a cheek and pulled both pulled back then let go. Kami's eyes opened slowly again and she glared at the two. "I would think you two are smart enough to know when someone telling you to go away."

Two pairs of golden eyes stared back at Kami, obviously annoyed about something. "Where were you this morning?"

The teen's blank tired face grinned, "Were you two planning on pulling a prank in revenge for me leaving you alone to deal with _Coco_? Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not that stupid. I'm on the lookout. _Super spy man. I'm a super spy._"

The twin's frowned and sat down at their own desks with their arms crossed, it was really starting to annoy them how she kept outsmarting them at things.

Haruhi watched the two and sighed, "You should ignore those two, Kami. They don't like it when people make fools out of them."

The twins twitched and forced themselves to stay quiet so they didn't prove Haruhi's point.

Kami laughed and set her head back down on her dog, staring at Haruhi. "What'd you do anyways to get stuck doing all that host stuff anyways?"

Haruhi sighed again and muttered under her breath, "Rich bastards had to have the vase in the middle of the room." She then said so Kami could hear her, "I broke a vase by accident and have to work off the debt."

"Haruhi was working simple chores for a bit before we saw his eyes and realized he could be a good host." Since they were in the class the twins couldn't chance it by saying she even thought it was just the four of them. "And speaking of eyes you have odd ones too. We bet if you were a guy you could be a good host."

Kami stared at the two with her gray and green eyes. A lot of times when people talked about her eyes they said that they didn't like looking at her directly in the eyes because they started getting unsettled. The teen did have a faint idea why though, gray eyes were real uncommon already and having two different colored eyes naturally was even more rare. Most of the human kind finds things they aren't used to unsettling, which Kami personally thought was pretty stupid.

"Oh, I never noticed your eyes." A kinder voice than the twins said, "They are actually rather pretty."

Kami looked way from the twins and had almost forgotten Haruhi was there. She was a bit shocked by what the cross-dresser had said and was about to say something along the lines of how no one had ever told her that, but she was cut off by another girl's voice.

"Wow Kami-chan your eyes are cool! A bit unsettling, but cool none the less." One of the twin's regulars was standing next to Haruhi staring at Kami's eyes as well.

Soon a whole group of girls (and a couple guys who were curious on what the commotion was about) was surrounding Kami and talking about not only her eyes but also her look in general. They all seemed to find it interesting and amusing when Kami told them how she liked something different at least every day. Then they started asking tons of questions about living in New York. Then they changed the topic **again**to living with the twins. Around that time the teacher came in and yelled at everyone to get to his or her seats and that class is starting. Everyone did sit down but since the teacher was writing something down on the board they continued talking.

Haruhi turned around again and asked Kami nonchalantly, "What inspired your punk look today anyways?"

Kami smirked and tipped her chair backwards, her feet propped up on her desk. "Well _Drama-King_ said I was a bad influence so I'm only proving his point."

"But wouldn't you want to disprove Tamaki-senpai's point?"

Before Kami could reply the teacher yelled at the class again and class really did start that time, after the teacher yelled at Kami to sit like a proper lady and not like some American punk. The class got a laugh out of that, after Kami burst out laughing herself. Only a bit after their homeroom teacher left and the next teacher came in (English teacher) Kami was dead asleep, as she was before the twins woke her up, with her stuffed dog as a pillow. The English teacher yelled at her a couple times when she noticed the teen sleeping in the back of the classroom, forgetting that English class was pointless to the American, and finally had to walk to the back of the classroom and whack Kami's desk with a ruler to wake her up.

Kami had simply sighed, looked up at the teacher, and said, "_I probably know my English better than you do. I do not need to pay attention in a language class of my own language. Now if you would excuse me I was enjoying my nap."_

Not the whole class caught everything Kami had said since she said it so fast and fluently they had either not heard all of it or understood the words, but the twins (thanks to the fact that A) Kami had actually helped them a lot with their English homework and B) Talking to a girl that couldn't speak more than five or six words of Japanese and was 100 American that talked non-stop for three whole hours really helped you understand English better) understood every word that Kami had said and started cracking up.

The teacher huffed and continued teaching, but kept glaring at the teen (who went back to sleep the second the teacher left her alone) and at the twins who had told people what Kami had said so that the whole period was full of snickers. During third period (Literature Class) Kami was a little angel since it was her favorite class. After third period it was lunch.

What happened during lunch deserves to be told in detail…

--

"It was hilarious! And I'm telling you the truth word from word! A lot of the girls in the class are saying she is immature and rude, but everyone knows they like her as much as we do. The American is hilarious, spunky, and did I mention that she is drop dead hot?"

A group of guys stood in one of the many hallways of Ouran High School. It was lunchtime and they had finished early so they went out to a deserted hall to talk better.

Two of the guys in the group were from Kami's class (Class 1-A). The others were guys from the other first year classes, but there was one guy in the group we all know very well.

Kasanoda Ritsu stood among the group as well. He had been dragged into the gossip circle (which was what it seriously was) by one of his new friends. The redhead could care less about some smart-ass brainiac American that was supposedly 'hot'.

"She's living with the Hitachiin twins and has been hanging out with them and Fujioka since she got here. I hear that Suoh-senpai doesn't like her. Heard he thinks she's improper and that it's real rude how she doesn't use any proper honorifics, but hey she's American of course she's not used to Japanese culture. Also it seems like that Fujioka might have a crush on her. He talks to her differently than he does to other girls, the only reason is that he must like her!"

Kasanoda rolled his eyes and thought to himself, 'I really need to get better friends.' There must be some other reason Haruhi talked differently to the American girl because he knew that Haruhi wasn't a lesbian (he cringed at the thought). Even though the redhead had been turned down so brutally he still had a crush on her. The more he thought about it the more he was coming to believe that Haruhi had no idea that he 'like' liked her and completely mistook what he said for something else.

"How do we know you're not making all this up Saito-kun(3)? Everyone knows you also have a horrible taste in girls and can't tell apart a blonde babe and a fat-ass nerd." One of the guys in B class asked.

The other guy from Kami's class came to his friend rescue, "You guy's know I have better taste then him and I completely agree! She's real short for an American, but man, I wanna get the twins to invite me over to go swimming to make sure those things on her chest are real!"

Of course, since guys are vulgar idiots, at the mentioning of chests the whole group, excluding Kasanoda, got more interested.

The other guy continued, "Yesterday she had a whole cutsie style going on, but today she has a hardcore punk style. She says that her looks change often and she doesn't stick with one style for more than two days in a row. But I'm telling you now, she's hot no matter what style she's in."

"But her eyes creep me out a bit." The Saito guy muttered under his breath. "Nothing like yours Kasanoda-san, no offense or anything, but they are still creepy."

The other guy rolled his eyes and whacked the Saito guy on the head. "Who cares about her eyes? Just don't make eye contact you dimwit. But I do have to agree though; I wouldn't want to be the twins who get death glares all the time. They seem set on pissing her off as much as they can, but then again she seems set on pissing off as many people as she can, but that my friends is hot. She's totally different than all the girls here."

'Haruhi isn't one of those clones,' Kasanoda thought to himself as he sighed. He really needed new friends. 'The American girls sounds a lot like the twins, annoying as hell.'

"_Damn rich school!_" The clunk of someone walking in combat boots sounded through the empty halls. "_I didn't have lunch yesterday since I slept through it so I didn't see what it was like yesterday, but I mean really. How classy and rich can a stinkn' school be? What ever happened to good old fashion pizza for lunch? I barely knew what any of the foods were!"_ The voice paused as if listening to someone.

The group of guys froze during the pause and looked at each other. "There's only one person in this school that talks so fluently like that." The Saito guy said smugly. "Now you guys can see what I mean about her."

They heard the English talking voice come closer as the person was rattling off some of the menu items, but then the clunking suddenly stopped and the voice yelled, "_Of course you know what all of them are! You're a frickkn' spoiled rich kid too._" The clunking started up again and then a short teen with black hair and red highlights dressed as a punk came from around the corner. She was talking on her cell and stopped talking and walking as she stared at the group. "_I'll call you back later Coco. Continue having fun at your convention._"

The group of guys stared at Kami as she stuffed her cell into her pocket and started walking over to them. "She's walking over here." The guy from B class said in disbelief.

Another guy, from C class, muttered to Saito, "I apologize. You actually do have good taste."

Kami walked right up to the group and then walked right through them, straight towards the unsuspecting Kasanoda leaning against the wall. "_Oh my gawd._" She said as she walked right up to him.

The guys in the group let their jaws drop and didn't bother closing them. What was she doing going straight up to Kasanoda like that? He'd probably go yanki on her and attempt to kill her.

But actually Kasanoda was as shocked as the group was. He just stood there staring at her, not doing anything at all.

"Why isn't she running away shrieking in fear of his face?" The other guy in A class asked. "Almost all girls try to avoid Kasanoda-san."

Kami suddenly reached up and grabbed a fistful of Kasanoda's hair. "Is this your natural color? It's beautiful! I would die to have a natural red color like that!"

"How'd she know it is natural? Most people automatically think it's dyed, not the other way around." One of the guys whispered to the A class guys. "You act like you know so much so explain that."

"I'm guessing she dyes her hair a lot. Yesterday she had neon orange hair and I overheard the twins talking about how she had blue hair with pink highlights when they picked her up from the airport." The Saito guy whispered. "She must be able to tell apart natural and dyed hair easily since she dyes hers."

Kasanoda stared at Kami and kept staring as a single thought ran through his head, 'Why did a girl just walk up to me on her own free will?'

Kami looked up (and had quite a ways to look) at Kasanoda with an eyebrow raised. "Hello." She let go of his hair and started waving her hand in front of his face. "Yo, home planet to space cadet you gotta land back on earth sometime soon."

The group of observers winced and waited for Kazanoda to blow, but he didn't. "He must be in shock she went over to him." A guy whispered, close to cracking up, "I guess I would be too if I was him."

Kami stared at Kasanoda with a smirk on her face. "Obviously you aren't much of a ladies man." She started jumping up and down in front of him while waving her hand in his face. "_Hello_! I asked you a question. Even though I already answered my own question you still should answer. _HELLO."_

Kasanoda finally snapped out of his daze and thought to himself, 'She just admires your hair. All she thinks is that your hair is beautiful. Wait a second. Beautiful?!' It finally sunk in that she had called **his **hair beautiful. He was embarrassed(4) now and said, "Beautiful?"

The group of guys took a step back and all were thinking the same thing, Kasanoda was angry (since his embarrassed look made him look like he wanted to kill somebody even though he's blushing) and that they felt sorry for Kami.

Kami grabbed a fistful of his hair again and nodded, but slowed down her nod as she realized something. "Oh wait that's the wrong word_." _The teen thought for a bit then said, "Ack I can't figure which word it is. Sorry, still new to Japanese, but what I'm saying is that I like your hair color. It's ummm… Oh! It's cool!"

"Could you let go of my hair?" Kasanoda mumbled, not entirely so that she could hear him. He could feel himself turning red and there was the fact (also just sinking in) that there was a girl closer than an arms length away from him.

"Oh sorry," Kami let go and giggled. "I have a friend with a hair color like that back at home, well more like **had** you're hair color before he bleached it pure silver, the idiot. You sorta remind me of him too."

Kasanoda blinked and stared at the girl. He noticed a gray and green eye staring back at him and could easily take a guess on who she was, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions (even if the answer was obvious). "Who are you?"

The group of guys sighed and rolled their eyes. "He's an idiot." One of them said. "If I was him I would have so totally asked her out by now."

"Even after becoming friends with more people girls still don't talk to him with out being all timid and shy. You can't blame him from being an idiot around a outgoing girl."

"More like fearless girl. I have an older sister that always brags about how tough she is, and I admit she is tough, but when I showed her a picture of Kasanoda she said real quick that she would never ever want to meet him."

"I'm surprised he hasn't bitten her head off yet."

Kami laughed and looked over her shoulder at the group of guys, who froze under her gaze. "You're friends seem very concerned about you and I'm Kami." She held out her hand for Kasanoda to shake. "Nice to meetchya Redhead."

"It's Kasanoda Ritsu." The redhead muttered as she shook her hand, it was small and petite and very pale. Now that Kasanoda looked closely Kami herself was real pale. 'That's weird I thought Americans were tan. Well I guess it's just a stereotype.'

A smirk crossed across Kami's face. "Ritsu?"

It startled Kasanoda slightly hearing someone call him by his first name, practically no one did. "Yeah that's my first name. What about it."

The smirk turned into a grin and Kami held back laughter, but didn't bother to try to hide the fact she was trying hard not to laugh. "It's just hard for a Furuba fan to picture someone who looks like you as a Ritsu." She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and she burst out into hysterics.

Kasanoda stared at Kami laugh, a bit hurt that she was laughing at his name, and was wondering what the heck Furuba was when suddenly two elbows appeared on Kami's head.

The elbows belong to the twins, who were leaning on Kami as if she was an armrest, and they looked rather bored. "There you are Kami. Why'd you leave the lunchroom so quickly? We'd have thought that you would enjoy stuffing yourself silly with all the food."

Kami's laughing face suddenly froze and was suddenly replaced with an icy glare. "Get you arms off me right now if you know what's good for you and your manlyhood."

The twins quickly backed away from Kami and both seemed to just Kasanoda standing there. "Oh hey it's Bossa Nova. Kami why were you talking to Bossa Nova?"

"Bossa Nova?" Kami stared at the two then laughed. "What? Only the host club goes by their first name?"

The twins shrugged and opened their mouths to start to say something when Kasanoda cut in, "What was so funny about my first name?"

Kami giggled and shook her head. "Sorry sorry. I knew that a lot of the names in my manga were real names people had, but some characters have such strong personalities it's impossible to imagine someone who isn't just like them to have the same name." She giggled again and said, "In a manga called Fruits Basket(5) there is a character named Ritsu(6) who is a nut job crossdresser."

The twins burst out laughing and the group of guys that were Kasanoda's 'friends' started snickering as well.

Kasanoda glared at the twins then the group of guys and then Kami as well. The twins ran over to the group of guys and hid behind the terrified idiots. The guys in terror stared at Kami as if she was a grand attraction at a freak show circus as she started **laughing**.

The redheaded yanki was also amazed, never had anyone started **laughing** when he glared at them. He was amazed the fact she wasn't running away like the twins (only other person who never ran away from him when he glared was Haruhi, though he had never directed one of his glares directly at her so he wouldn't completely know), but the fact she was laughing stupefied him even more. Kasanoda glared again at Kami and said, "What's so funny."

Kami uncontrollable laughter dwindled down to a giggles and she said between the giggles, "You're acting as if the look on your face could part seas of people."

The twins and the group of guys they were hiding behind looked just as Kasanoda did, completely and utterly speechless.

The black haired teen looked at the guys around her and stopped laughing, "W-w-w-woah. Don't tell me you actually think you could part a sea of people with a glare." Kami looked over at the idiots who were huddled together as if to protect themselves and she felt her laughter coming back. "Oh _lordy!_" She burst into giggles again and the guys still stared at her in disbelief.

The twins were first to recover. "Are you saying that you don't find him scary?"

"Not at all." Kami said between giggles.

"Not one bit." Hikaru said, resting his elbow on her head again.

"Not one bit." Kami repeated.

"No thinking it over? Just not one bit?" Kaoru said as he assumed the same position as his twin.

"Why would I have to think? Someone is either not scared or scared. There's no thinking to it."

Kasanoda couldn't believe it. She was completely unafraid of him. Sure Haruhi hadn't been afraid, but Haruhi wasn't exactly you're average girl. Kami on the other hand was a pretty good example of a normal girl. Her hair was done in a girly style, even if it was dyed to look punk, and even thought she wore the punky look she still looked completely like a girl. No one could ever mistake her a guy, ever. The more Kasanoda observed the differences between Kami and Haruhi then more he realized that Kami was, in fact, actually kinda cute (Nothing comparable to Haruhi), if one would look behind the arrogant attitude and tough shield of course.

Kasanoda opened his mouth to say something, but the bell signaling the end of lunch ran through the halls.

"_Aw shit!_" Kami cursed, not caring at all that for some odd reason a lot of people at Ouran found cursing girls odd, and then elbowed the twins in the side. "Now I didn't get any lunch, again. Nice meeting you Ritsu-unlookalike." The raven haired girl waved and started walking down the hall in the direction of class 1-A. "Hey why wasn't Haurhi with you guys? He's usually stuck like glue to you two." She asked the twins as the three went around a corner and disappeared from view for Kasanoda and the group.

"She's beyond hot." One of the C class guys said. "She's unbelievably scary though, I can't believe she laughed at Kasanoda's glare."

Another D class guy, the one who dragged Kasanoda to the gossip circle in the first place grinned. "I think 'Ritsu' needs to go to the nurse and I already know his diagnosis. Forming A Crush Disease."

The rest of the guys looked over at Kasanoda and snickered as well. The yanki stood, leaning against the wall, in a daze and streaks of pink could be seen on his face.

"To bad for him it seems like Kami finds him funny. I wonder if she has a crush on Fujioka, didn't you hear her asking the Hitachiin's about him as they were walking away? Another FAC disease if you asked me."

"No one asked you." A gruff voice said. Kasanoda was standing right behind his friend from D class and was staring at the group. "And if no one noticed the bell rang. We have to get to class."

The guys laughed and scattered off to their classes. The guy from D classes laughed hesitantly and followed his friend down the hall. "So do you regret coming with me now?"

There was no reply from the redhead as he walked down the halls of the school.

--

"You brought Aka-chan!"

"I promised didn't I? Would you like to hang on to her for a bit for me though?"

Hunny looked up at Kami, his eyes wide, and asked, "Why?"

Kami laughed and placed her stuffed dog on Hunny's head. "Because I missed lunch and I want something to eat that's why."

Hunny smiled and nodded. "Okay I'll take good care of her!"

"Where are you going Kami?" Haruhi was walking past the two stuffed animal lovers that were sitting criss cross in the middle of the room, Mori sitting on a chair close by, when she heard Kami talking about going out to eat.

"Some random fast food restaurant I find. I really did not feel like eating all of that rich food for lunch. I like my good old-fashioned _pizza_ for lunch. _Pizza and fries_ were my lunch everyday back at home."

"You're going to get commoner's _pizza_?" The twins 'just so happened to walk by' and matching grins were slapped across their faces. "Bring back some for us!"

Haruhi walked away at that time, rolling her eyes and muttering something about rich bastards.

Kami opened her mouth to protest, but Hunny cut her off saying, "Oh _pizza_? Kami-chan! Kami-chan! Can you please bring some _pizza_ back for us?"

Kami would have purposely said no just because the twins asked, but since Hunny wanted some too she guessed it wouldn't hurt to buy and extra box for the Host Club.

"Okay then I'll be going then, I'll be back after the club is over. All the fangirls creep me out." She shuddered and stood up. "I'm not adding anything extra or fancy. It's gonna be just extra cheese got it?"

Hunny and the twins nodded.

"Okay cool see you later then." Kami walked out the door just as Tamaki walked in. "See yah _Drama-King._" She said with a laugh and a wave.

Tamaki pointed at the door and asked Hunny, "Hunny-senpai where is the American Black-Berry going?"

"To get _pizza_." Hunny said with a smile.

--

Kami yawned as she looked up at the sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain." She mumbled to herself as she listened to the sounds of the city. Children crying, laughter, shouting, talking, dealers yelling about sales, the occasional sound of a stray animal, birds chirping, cars whizzing past on the street, and everything else you can hear in a city. "Reminds me a of home." The girl said with a small laugh.

Another car whizzed past her and the wind it created blew her hair around into her face. Kami stopped walking and watched the cars go by. As each car whizzed by an image replaced the car.

Her apartment door wide open and it being pitch dark inside.

Light filled the room.

Her mom lying on the floor in a pool of blood, barely breathing.

A dark figure by the window.

The figure jumping out the window into the busy streets below.

The curtains flapping in the wind coming through the open window.

Her just standing there at the doorway frozen with fear.

A note hanging from the wall above her mother that read, 'Are you afraid of the dark?' It was being held up by the bloody knife that had stabbed her mother.

Again her mom flashed by. Then again and again and again and-

Kami screeched and jumped as someone tapped her shoulder.

"Kami?" A gruff voice said behind her.

Kasanoda stood there with an eyebrow raised and covered in scratches. "You shouldn't space out like that. A car could loose control and run right into you and you wouldn't see it coming."

"Well that's a pleasant thought." Kami said, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing out here anyways? Actually here's a better question, why are you covered with scratches?"

Kasanoda embarrassed look appeared and people walking past walked faster when they saw his face, but Kami was unfazed by the look and continued staring at him for an answer. "There's an injured cat in the alley that won't let me pick it up to help it."

Kami forced a laugh and shook her head, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. "Where is it? I can try."

Kasanoda nodded and pointed over to an alley almost directly across from where Kami was standing. 'No wonder he noticed me standing here.' She thought to herself as she walked over towards the alley.

There was an injured cat, a badly injured one at that. The poor black cat wouldn't put weight on it's front left paw, his tail was bent in an awkward position, he had three deep cuts, one on his side, one on his cheek, and then one running down his back right leg, there may have been more injuries, but Kami wasn't sure since that cat was hiding under a dumpster.

"Oh you poor baby." Kami said the second she saw the little cat. 'He looks like how I feel.' She thought darkly, but quickly pushed the thought away. "Come here boy. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

Kasanoda watched Kami attempt to lure the cat out from under the dumpster it was hiding under and couldn't help but notice she seemed a bit different than earlier that day. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking he knew the girl already, but even if this was the second time talking to her he could see something was different. Earlier she was laughing at any little thing she found amusing and even when she wasn't laughing it seemed like her odd eyes were bubbling with joy, the gray was almost a joyful silver and the green looked like a spring meadow basking in the sunlight. She just seemed so carefree then. Now, when he caught a glimpse of her eyes they looked sad, the gray looked dull and almost like storm clouds and the green looked like the murky waters of a small pond that wasn't cleaned regularly. Not many people would think that the redheaded yanki was so observant, but since people had avoided him for as long as he could remember he could never talk to them, he only watched, and became quite good at watching. There was more to Kasanoda then he people to believe.

"Come on now. No one is going to hurt you anymore. We'll help you just come on out." Kami slowly reached out and held her fingers in front of the cat's face.

"Be careful. He's going to scratch you." Kasanoda said, warning Kami, who he was sure, was going to get scratched up like him.

But instead the cat licked her and let the girl pet his head. "See you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly Kami reached her other arm under the dumpster and pulled the cat out. "There, there, everything is going to be okay now."

The cat meowed and watched Kasanoda cautiously.

Once in the light Kami noticed that the cat had a big white patch on his back in the shape of a star and then a smaller white patch between his eyes that also resembled a star. "Ritsu-nonlookalike is gonna look after you now okay _Star_?" Kami looked at Kasasnoda and asked, "You were planning on helping him right?"

Kasanoda nodded and held out his arms so he could hold the cat, "Are you naming him _Star_?"

Kami slowly started to place the cat in Kasanoda's arms when he suddenly yowled and dug his claws into Kami's arm so he would stay in Kami's hold. The teen winced slightly, but didn't do anything to try to dislodge the claws and nodded, "_Morning Star_, a bringer of hope, and I guess I have to go with you to wherever you were going to take him. He doesn't seem to like you very much."

Kasanoda sighed and nodded, "Animals never seem to like me. Follow me, I'm going to take him home I know how to mend animal's injuries." He looked away from Kami, to hide the forming blush on his face, and headed out of the alley towards his house. The simple minded girl he met earlier was so much deeper than he thought, a mistake that people often made about him.

--

"Welcome home master!"

Kasanoda nodded to his workers and noticed that the giggling Kami, the odd storm cloud that had been over her disappeared soon after they started walking towards his house, had stopped giggling. He stopped walking and turned around to see what she was doing. Kami was staring at the line of people, bowing, but very badly because they all wanted to see who the girl was that came home with their master, with her jaw wide open. "_Damn_." She said, thought not very quietly because a couple of the workers standing near her raised their eyebrows and obviously became even more interested in who she was.

Kasanoda sighed, walked over to Kami, grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the kitchen where he kept all of his animal medical supplies, as he did so _Morning Star_ (or _Star_ as Kami nicknamed him) dug his nails into Kami's arm again.

"We are going to have to clean up your arm as well." He muttered as he dragged her through his house into the kitchen. "I'm not disrupting you from anything to important am I?" He asked as the thought occurred to him.

Kami laughed and very gently pulled _Star_'s claws out of her arm and set him down on the countertop. "I was going to go get some _pizza_ and then bring a box back to the Host Club, but that's hardly important. If they want some 'commoner' _pizza_ they can just order it themselves. Besides I highly doubt we could have separated _Star_ and me for you to hold him with out injuring him even more."

Kasanoda could feel the eyes of almost every worker in his house watching the two through the small little window on the kitchen door, but didn't dare check to see. "Let me see your arm." He said as he pulled a first aid kit down from a cabinet.

"Oh I'm fine. It's just a couple little scratches, I can wait until we take care of the one who's more hurt than me." Kami pet _Star _gently and stared at Kasanoda, "So you gonna start helping him?"

Kasanoda nodded and pulled down another kit that was self-labeled 'Pet Aid'. He could see the that claw marks were real deep and were bleeding a lot and he could see that she must be in a lot of pain, but he could also see that she knew he knew she was lying and that he couldn't do anything about it. You can't help an unwilling patient.

"I need you to comfort _Star_ while I wash and disinfect his wounds and then bandage them. He'll stay still if you keep him calm."

After a very long annoying half-hour _Star_ was finally all bandaged up and eating some fish as Kasanoda took a look at Kami, who ended up getting an identical wound as the one on her right arm on her left arm thanks to the cat. The first once stopped bleeding a while ago, but she still bled a lot and her other arm was bleeding still. "You're a mess." He said with a sigh as he set to work on bandaging her arm.

"Pft. This is nothing." Kami said rolling her eyes. "Barely feel i- yeow! Why'd you just poke at- yeow! Why are you poking- yeow! Stop it!"

"_Star_'s claws went down deep so I have to make sure I disinfect everything." Kasasnoda said casually. "You said it didn't hurt anyways."

Kami rolled her eyes and let Kasanoda wrap some bandaging around arm and then move on to the other one. "Why does everyone think you're scary?" She asked to keep her mind off her throbbing arm, of course she had lied about the pain, it hurt like hell, but she didn't have to burden him with the problem.

The poke that followed was harder than the others and stung more too. "Yeow! Okay okay touchy subject we'll drop it." Kami paused then said, "But seriously I don't get it. You're nice and aren't exactly like what I would picture a yanki and I don't get what's so scary about your glare either. It's just a look." She shrugged and winced involuntarily as her arms throbbed at the movement.

"Because people find it scary." Kasanoda said simply as he dropped the supplies he could reuse into the first aid kid. "There, all fixed up."

Kami stretched her arms to test how far she could stretch with them hurting when Kasanoda's gruff voice said, "If you do that you will open the wounds again." He stood up and reached for _Star_, who hissed and tried to scratch him. "I hope you can take him home with you. He doesn't like me at all."

Kami picked up the black cat and rubbed her nose against it's. "I highly doubt the twins mom won't let me keep him." She looked back over her shoulder and smiled happily, "Thanks a ton Ritsu-nonlookalike." The teen opened the kitchen door, but couldn't walk out because a mountain of people spilled into the room. "Okay that's not something I see everyday."

Kasanoda looked over at his workers (with his extremely embarrassed look) and the men jumped up and ran off shouting apologies and what not. Only a blond man was left and he waved at Kami. "Nice meeting you."

Kami laughed and waved back. "Nice meeting you too nameless person. I'll probably see you tomorrow, see you later Ritsu-nonlookalike." She hugged _Star_ and headed out the house.

"Master who is she?" Tetsuta(5) asked.

"Just a friend." Kasanoda mumbled as he reached up and put the boxes away, he was blushing and had no idea as to why. Kami was cute, but Haruhi was way cuter.

--

"Kami-chan! Kami-chan! Where were you? Where's the _pizza_? Who's the kitty? What happened to you're arms?" Hunny came bounding over to Kami right as she opened the doors to the Host Club.

"I was helping the kitty. I was helping the kitty so I didn't have time to get _pizza_. The kitty is _Morning Star_, but _Star _for short. And _Star_ got nervous so she dug her claws into my arms." Kami laughed and shut the door behind her. "Sorry Hikaru. Sorry Kaoru. I know you two were looking forward so much for that _pizza_."

The twins rolled their eyes and walked up to their houseguest. "How'd you get the cat?"

"It's probably an excuse to cover up the fight she got into." Tamaki seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and looked like a ghost. "She's a bad influence to my daughter I say. Look at how she exposes her skin so carelessly. Girls should be more modest."

"Then your concept of girls is real shallow." Kami said as she sat down on a couch. "Damn I'm hungry, but anyways I was on my way to get some pizza-" She paused and then said, "I spaced out for a bit and Ritsu-nonlookalike noticed me when he was trying to get _Star_ out from under a dumpster so he could bandage his injuries." She told them her little story and shrugged at the end. "So I have _Star_ since he doesn't like him."

"Can I pet _Star_-chan?" Hunny asked as he held out his hand to the cat. He hissed and Hunny quickly drew back and jumped into Mori's arms. "_Star_-chan doesn't like me either." He said on the verge of tears.

The twins swooped down and started to pet the cat as well, but they weren't as smart as Hunny(He was smart enough to reach towards the cat slowly) and they both got scratched. "Demon cat." They said together.

Haruhi, who had joined the group in the middle of Kami's story, held her hand out to _Star._ The cat licked Haruhi's outstretched hand and nuzzled his head under her hand. The brunette smiled and scratched _Star_ behind the ear, which caused her to start purring like crazy. "He's a nice cat." (The twins and Tamaki were all thinking one thing as Haruhi pet the cat, 'Cute!')

"A lady's man my _Star_ is." Kami hugged the cat and laughed. "Seems like he has something against guys, smart kitty."

The twins snapped out of their trance and each locked on of their arms to Kami's. "We almost forgot. Mom wants us home early today. Bye everyone. Come on _Super Spy._" They easily picked Kami, who started screaming at them, up over the sofa and carried her out the door, but her screaming could still be held as the door slammed shut.

"You idiots! Let go of me! You're dead when we get home do you hear me? D-E-A-D. DEAD!" Then a long string of colorful curses could be heard and Tamaki muttered to himself, "Bad influence. Very bad for my daughter."

**End of Chapter Four**

(1) The host club needs better quality photos: It's more like in the anime where most of the pictures and blurs and stuff. Not like in the manga where they actually look good.

(2)_ Gov'nah_: Kami is just being Kami with an attempt of humor with Kyoya

(3) Saito-kun: Just some random name I made up for the dude

(4) Embarrassed: If you've seen the episodes with Bossa Nova or read the chapters you know his embarrassed look I scary

(5) Fruits Basket: If you haven't heard of Fruits Basket you live in a hole. It is also the real name of Furuba

(6) Ritsu: A character in Furuba who has major mental problems

(7) Note I know Kasanoda is a bit OOC, but I'm considering the fact that the only girl that has really talked to him normally is Haruhi and she turned him down with out realizing it so he of course isn't used to girl's coming up to him. Just thought I should clear that up

(8) Another Note I know in the prologue Yuzuha had said that Kami's mom had died in an 'accident,' but she was just saying that because it hurt too much to say she was murdered. Just though I should clear that up too.

Jem: Yaay! I'm so happy! Hopefully Chp.5 will come out soon! :D oh and tell you're Ouran fan friends about Mattiod! I love new fans!

Thanks to fanXforever, Orochimaru's Ojou-san, Kinoshita Kristanite, Lindsay-chan, sakurachibi, and bringme2life for your reviews!

P.S. Total Reviews: 30 Total Hits: 2271(0.o) Total c2s: 3 Total Favs: 19 Total Alerts: 28 (o.0)


	6. Chapter Five

"Be a good boy while I'm gone okay

Jem: Mwuhahahaha! I'm on a roll! I could have uploaded this on Tuesday (the day I'm writing this now, but I'm going to upload on Sunday) but I had just uploaded chapter four like… on Monday! 0.o I don't know if I'm going to have chapter six written as quickly since I'm away on Wednesday, Thursday, and half of Friday at Universal. But yeah anyways here's Chapter Five of Mattoid!

**Chapter Five**

"Be a good boy while I'm gone okay?" Kami pat the small black and white kitty on the ground and stood up. "I know he doesn't like you much, but thanks so much for watching over _Star_ while I'm away for the week! I'm glad I've made such great friends at Ouran already."

Over the remainder of the week(1) Kami had been hanging out with Kasanoda during club hours and then hanging with the Host Club during their free time after their customers left. The fangirls still creeped her out.

It was the Sunday the Host Club and customers (plus Kami) were leaving to go on the weeklong ski trip over winter break. (Kami was lucky enough to start going to Ouran the week before their break) On the first half of the week the Hosts will be entertaining all their guests and Kami will be busy taking pictures, but the last half of the week will be all to the Hosts and Kami (Kyoya was holding up his side of the bargin) to do anything they want to. It was the last half of the week Kami was looking forward to.

"Have fun." Kasanoda said as he looked behind his shoulder and glared at the workers hiding behind trees, bushes, or whatever they could find to hide behind. He had given up on intentionally glaring at Kami since all it did was send her into a laughing fit. "Tell Haruhi I said hi."

Kami nodded and pet _Star_ one more time before she ran off. "See yah in a week when I come to pick up my baby!"

Kasanoda waved a small wave as he watched the teen run off. He looked down at _Star _and scowled. "Don't try to murder me in my sleep. You're a cute cat, but you're a devil."

--

Kami lay across four seats in the back of the Limo/bus thing the Host Club had gotten to transport everyone to the ski resort. Her now snow white hair, to get into the feeling of the winter, was pulled back into two pigtails on the side of her head. (The white headphones to her iPod blending in almost perfectly with her hair.) She was wearing a gray t-shirt with a tan bunny holding a snowboard that had goggles on its head. Below the bunny there was and English sentence that read, '_Skiing is for sissies._' Underneath her t-shit Kami wore a white long sleeved shirt and on the sleeves there was a snowboard pattern. She wore light brown snowboard pants and on her feet she wore black winter boots. Around her neck she wore her snowboarding goggles, black strap with a white K and a white rim around the tinted goggle part.

The white haired girl's one bag was being used as her pillow and her snowboard (A neon green board with a gray K) was leaning against the side of the Limo near her head. Her snowboarding boots (Neon green and black boots) were attached to the board so she wouldn't have to pack them.

All throughout the Limo the teen that was attempting to sleep could hear the squeals and screams and god knows what else from the girls on the Limo, she could hear them above the music from her iPod and it was at the highest volume it would go. Why couldn't they just shut up?

Kami could feel the vibrations on someone walking towards here, more like two someones walking in perfect unison. There were only two people like that. She sighed and rolled over to her back was facing the rest of the Limo. "Let me sleep." She muttered as she felt the two stop in front of her.

"Oh but Kami." She heard one of them drawl out.

'Probably Hikaru.'

"You're missing out on all the fun." The other drawled out as well.

'Definitely Kaoru now.'

"Oh sure let's have fun watching the 'brotherly love'. Sounds like a ball." The white haired teen rolled over so she was facing the two and glared at them. "Don't you know what leave me alone means? It means I want to sleep. S-L-E-E-P."

The twins smiled and bent down so they were both eye level with Kami's gray and green eyes. "What if we miss you? Kami-chan has been so cold to us."

Kami stared at the twins, unfazed, and asked, "Sure and I'm the Princess of Wutai(2). Get rid of those water guns behind your backs if you want to keep your pretty faces in tact."

"Our profits would decrease dramatically and you would be in dept to the Host Club for destroying out products." Kyoya, who no one ever noticed, was sitting in one of the seats in front of Kami, writing in his notebook.

"Products?" The twins said with their jaws hanging open. They glanced at Kyoya then whispered to Kami, "We knew he was a heartless cold bastard that was obsessed with money, but we didn't know he was **that** obsessed with money.

"I heard that." Kyoya said loud enough for the three of them to hear.

The twins shuddered and stood up. "We'll see you later Kami." They pretended to walk away and hoped Kami had forgotten about their water guns, which she did. When she didn't say anything they whipped around and soaked her with the water guns.

The now dripping wet Kami glared at the twins and stood up. "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" She screeched as she chased after them through the Limo.

--

Kami sighed as she dumped the remaining items in her bag out onto her bed. She had remembered everything except the most important items, her hair dyes. She was so sure she had packed all of her colors, she even remembered Coco reminding her to put them in her bag. She **had** put them in her bag; they were the last items she packed so she was positive they were there. Someone had taken them out.

'More like some two.' Kami thought to herself with a scowl. Ever since the cake fight they seemed set on pulling as many pranks on her as they could. What'd they take her for? A pathetic little girl that'd be fun to tease?

"Those two really piss me off." Kami muttered as she stomped out her door and down the hall of the lodge and banged on the twins door. When no one answered the white haired girl sighed. "I was hoping I could hold off my prank until later on in the week, but this calls for revenge." She tried the door and it opened right up. "Idiots." She said with a grin.

The teen walked into the twin's room and headed straight to their bathroom. "I never thought I would ever need this color." Kami said with a smirk as she opened their shampoo bottle (she guessed they shared it) and poured the contents of a small container into it. "Didn't get all of them." She smirked and stared at the empty bottle, it was labeled with her name and then under her name the words '_No touchie unless emergency_' were written. "No use hiding the fact I was here since it'd be obvious anyways." She shrugged and set the bottle on the sink, with the blank side facing away so they would only see the label when they picked up the bottle. "My work here is done."

_The next morning…._

"Kami you little brat!" The twins were pounding on Kami's door, very pissed. They were so pissed they didn't bother changing into normal clothes and were still in their pajamas(3). "Kami you better open up this door right now!" The two's red hair was completely gone (the only trace of their old hair color was their eyebrows) and a light brown with a hint of auburn replaced it.

Haruhi, whose room was right next to Kami's, opened up her door and looked over at the twins (She was wearing an over sized gray t-shirt and sweat pants). "Hikaru? Kaoru? What happened to your hair?"

"That brat did something to our shampoo and ruined our hair!"

"She didn't even bother hiding the fact she did it!" Hikaru yelled as he showed Haruhi the bottle they found that morning.

Hunny's door, which was across from Kami's and on the right side of the twin's room, opened and Hunny stepped out in his silk bunny pajamas. Mori (his pjs were just sweat pants like the twins') followed behind Hunny since they were sharing a room. (Keep your minds out of the gutter Yaoi fangirls) "Hika-chan? Koa-chan? Why are you being so loud so early in the morning?" He yawned and rubbing his eyes, that grew wide when he saw the twin's hair. "Hika-chan! Kao-chan! You're brownies!"

"Thanks to Kami." Kaoru said, yelling Kami's name.

"I swear if she is ignoring us she is dead." Hikaru grumbled as he banged on Kami's door again.

"What is with all this racket?" Now it was Tamaki's turn to open his door (on the other side of the twin's room) and step out into the hall. He was the only one who was actually not in his pajamas still even though it was still real early. "And what happen to your heads?"

"Kami-chan did something." Hunny said for Hikaru and Kaoru, who were busy banging on Kami's door again.

"I keep telling you guys that she's a bad influence!" Tamaki said with a dramatic twirl. "My daughter must be horrified and finally agree with me."

Haruhi stared at the group (excluding the twins) blankly and said, "I highly doubt she didn't have a reason for doing that to the twins. They probably did something first."

Tamaki sighed and tears filled his eyes. "My daughter has been brainwashed. It's so sad!"

"KAMI!"

"OPEN YOU'RE DOOR!"

"OPEN IT ALREADY!"

"It's a good thing I made sure Kami's room wasn't on the guest's floor." Kyoya (wearing navy blue silk pjs) stood behind Tamaki (who knows when he showed up) and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Mornings at the Hitachiin Mansion are very loud. I was correct to suspect the three wouldn't change while on vacation."

"Kyo-chan, how'd you know Kami-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan's mornings are loud?" Hunny asked as he bounced up to the sanest member in the Host Club.

"I have my sources." Kyoya said simply.

"Kami if you don't open this door-"

"Right now we are breaking it down."

"Can't a girl sleep in on her vacation?" A groggy voice said from behind the door. "One sec lemme unlock the door." Kami's door swung open and Kami stood in her doorway and yawned. "Is the building burning down or something?" Her short white hair was messy and didn't seem to know which way it wanted to go, up, down, right, left, it was a complete mess. She, too, was in her pajamas, but they were not the type of pajamas a girl would wear in front of guys. Her pj top was a black tank top that was a couple sizes to big for the petite girl and the straps were close to falling off her shoulders. Her bottoms were black short shorts that fit better that her top, but they looked like they could be a size too small they were so short.

The guys standing the hallway had mixed reactions. Mori and Kyoya appeared uncaring, Hunny had his hand covering his open mouth and was in shock, Tamaki's eyes were blank circles on his head, and the twin's were blushing and took a gigantic step back. They were the ones closest to the half dressed girl.

"Well since I get no answer I guess I can go back sleep again." Kami yawned and turned around only the movement was too sudden for the girl who was still half asleep. She tripped on her own feet and fell first face onto the carpeted floor.

"Kami?" Haruhi, being the only other girl there she was the only one who dared approach her, walked over to the white haired teen and crouched down next to her. "Kami are you alright?"

There was no reply from Kami so Haruhi shook her gently. "Kami?"

This time the brunette was responded with very heavy breathing, the way people breathed when they were asleep. "She's asleep already." Haruhi said, standing up.

She looked over at the group of guys and asked, "Do you want me to wake her up?"

Tamaki walked away, quickly into his room, muttering something about how girls should be more modest.

Hunny was the first to recover and stepped into Kami's room. "It's no fun to wake up on the floor." He said matter-of-factly. He placed Usa-chan in front of Kami's face and said, "Wakey wakey Kami-chan! Usa-chan wants to eat pancakes with you."

The twins snapped out of their daze and an idea came to them. "We'll wake her up." They said as they walked into Kami's room as well. They both got down low and said, loudly, into Kami's ears. "Kami. There's food downstairs. It's a whole feast and it's not just tons of rich people food. There are commoner breakfast items too. There's even _Count Chocula_ cereal."

The teen on the floor stirred slightly and her head slowly lifted up from the floor to look out in front of her, at nothing in particular, and asked, "Really?"

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered and stood up. "Really." They stepped over Kami and out of her room.

"She's way to easy to read." Hikaru said with a laugh.

Kaoru nodded and joined his twin in the laugh, "Seriously. She's only been at our house for not even a full week and we already know he weaknesses."

"Kami-chan are you going to get up?" Hunny poked Kami, whose eyes were closed again.

Kami opened her eyes slowly and asked, "What time is it?"

"6:30." Haruhi said as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. When she looked back down at Kami she looked dead asleep already.

"Too early to wake up and process anything. Good night." The white haired teen mumbled as she curled up into a ball on her side and started breathing heavily again.

Hunny poked Kami again and said, "Kami-chan aren't you going to at least get into your bed?"

The blonde boy was responded with Kami slapping his hand, still looking like she had been asleep the whole time, and mumbled. "Mom just five more minutes. I'm never late to class even if the five minutes turn into ten. It doesn't matter-" The rest of her sentence was impossible to understand since it became so slurred and quiet.

"Just leave her." Hikaru said with a scowl.

"She deserves it for ruining our hair." Kaoru added with a matching scowl.

Haruhi shrugged and stood up. "She'll wake up on her own when she starts feeling sore."

Hunny frowned, but stood up. "Okay then." The two walked out of Kami's room and shut her door.

But not before Kyoya noticed something. In Kami's hand there was her small digital camera and even though her eyes appeared to be closed her thumb was slowly clicking the next button to view the pictures she had taken. 'I was right to have the twins bring her to the host club. Kaneko Masami, you are more then you appear to be.'

--

"You two shouldn't be so mad at Kami-chan!"

"She's right! You two look so cute as brunettes, but I wonder if the auburn is from you're hair or if the hair dye had the hint of auburn to it."

"Well if you princesses think it's cute then I think it's cute too." Hikaru said with a smiled to the two girls sitting next to him on the chair lift.

"Does my opinion not matter, Hikaru?" Kaoru looked away and tears filled his eyes.

"No Kaoru! Never think that! You're opinion means everything to me!" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's head between his hands and stared at him. "You always matter to me Kaoru."

"Hikaru!"

"EEEEHHH!! The brotherly love!"

"This is sickening." Kami said rolling her eyes as she snapped another picture of the twins and their customers.

The girls were wearing yellow ski jackets (As were all the other girls from Ouran. Kami wondered if they seriously were clones) and their pink skis dangled down from the lift.

Hikaru was wearing an orange ski jacket and his skis were blue. Kaoru's jacket was the same blue as Hikaru's skis and then his own skis were the same orange as his brother's jacket. All four of them had ski poles, the girls had pink plastic handles and the twins had black handles.

Kami was in the chair in front of the group and had been snapping pictures for the first few minutes of the ride, but now she was bored with taking pictures of the 'brotherly love' and turned around in her seat so she was facing forward again. Her leg attached to her snowboard dangled down and Kami was sitting on her free leg. Her jacket was a dark mossy green with a white sequencey K on the back. Her detachable hood had fake animal fur around the edge so it surrounded her face. The inside of the hood was another fake animal fur, a soft white fake fur. The white haired girl had her hair up in pigtails and since her hair was so short they were real little pigtails so she could wear her hood without it weighing her hair down. Her pants were a shade darker than the green on her jacket and had as many or even more pockets than her jacket.

Her goggles weren't resting on her neck like they were the day before, they were over eyes and they would stay that way until she got inside. She still remembered the first time she ever went to a ski resort with her mom. She had refused to wear goggles and also refused to learn how to ski, she would only board. The boarding went find, it was pretty easy since she already knew how to skateboard, but she had hurt her eyes real bad from the reflection of the sun on the snow. Ever since then goggles were on until she was inside.

Underneath her outside layer of clothing Kami had two more layers, but she bet that others had more than three layers in total. It was real cold up on the mountain and the snow was fairly fresh. Kami was used to the cold though, she embraced the cold. She enjoyed it better than being hot.

A few yellow figures accompanied by a pink one and a dark navy blue one started coming down the mountain and Kami got her camera ready. She didn't even have to guess who the pink figure was. As Hunny, Mori, and their customers whizzed by Kami snapped pictures of them and sighed. She needed something more exciting to take pictures of.

She had pictures of everyone in the club and their customers multiple times and in multiple different poses. "Need something fun to happen, but I can't start anything with the twins cause they're with their customers." She sighed again and rested her head in her free hand. "Glasses-Freak would probably get all mad at me."

The drop off was coming up and Kami smiled. "I'll go full speed this time." She jumped off her chair onto the snow mound and slid down the small mound onto the level snow area that split in different directions to the different slopes. She snapped her other boot onto the board and watched the twins and their customers turn down one of the amateur slopes. The teen sat down on one of the benches and waited a minute before going down the slope the twins had taken.

"Let's see. This slope takes me about 2 minutes when I'm at half my maximum speed so with going 3/4 of my max speed I can pass them easily and halfway up here by the time they get to the chair lift. Sweet." Kami laughed and shuffled over to the downhill slope (that beginners would think was steep). "_Cowibunga_!" She yelled with a laugh as she jumped over the edge and sped down the hill.

Since there were barely any people on the slopes, only the Host Club and Co. was there, Kami didn't have to control herself and slow down any as she gained speed. Slowing down she held back until she was only a few yards away from the chair lift. Already, after a half a minute, she could see the twins and their customers on the trail. There was a gap between the twins big enough for her to whiz through.

Kami grinned and leaned forward to cut back on wind resistance. The twins didn't notice her coming until she was already past them. She turned around and waved with a smirk at the shocked faces. "Hello!" She yelled as she turned around again and sped down the rest of the slope.

--

The Host Club was spread out across the lounge/living room area in the lodge and all of the girls were already gone and had been gone for a couple days. The next day was the last ski day of their trip.

Kami was lying in the snow (only she would be lying in the snow with only one layer of clothing on and no gloves or shoes) under the window of the lounge. The first half of the week had been real exhausting for Kami, not only was she stuck with the same hair color and would still be stuck with it until she got back to the Mansion, but she had been so bored. She wasn't allowed to bother any of the Host Club members until they weren't hosting anymore, but then they just wanted to go to sleep.

The night sky up in the mountains was so pretty. It wasn't smoggy and there were barely any artificial lights to block one's view of the stars. Up in the wilderness of the mountains there were millions stars. A shooting star shot through the sky and Kami quickly made a wish. 'Let them find that sicko.'

"I'm going to bed early." Haruhi yawned and stood up from her spot on a couch. "See everyone in the morning." She walked up the stairs yawning.

Kami rolled over onto her stomach then knelt and peeked into the room. The twins were half asleep, Kaoru had his head resting on Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru's head was resting on Kaoru's head. They looked peaceful.

'That's cute.' Kami thought for a split second then scolded herself, 'You crazy Kami? They're annoying as hell. Not cute.' She grabbed a handful of snow and pat it into a snowball. She smirked and threw the snowball at their faces, with a perfect bull's-eye. The white haired girl took a quick picture and then ducked under the windowsill, giggling.

The twins jumped and spat out the bit of snow that went into their open mouths. "Kami!" They yelled and jumped up off the sofa. They heard her giggling and saw the top of her white head on the other side of the window. "What was that for?" They yelled as they ran over to the window and each grabbed one of Kami's arms. "Wasn't ruining our hair good enough to last the whole week?" They pulled her up into the room and carried her over to the cake tray Hunny was munching on.

"Hunny."

"Can we borrow a cake?"

The bunny boy nodded and started to reach for a cake when Kyoya's icy voice said, "No. You aren't starting another cake fight."

The twins slouched, disappointed they wouldn't be able to stuff Kami's face into a cake. They would have to find some other way to get back for the snowball as well as their hair.

"Fine by me!" Kami said cheerfully as she started wiggling. "Now let go of me!"

The twins looked at each other then Kami. "Are you ticklish Kami?"

The squirming teen froze and rigidly shook her head. "N-no. O-of course n-not."

Hikaru grinned and grabbed Kami's other arm so he was holding her up. Kaoru started wiggling his fingers and they both grinned evilly. "Revenge is sweet."

Kaoru started tickling Kami's tummy and she started giggling like crazy and tried to kick the two away since Hikaru immobilized her arms, but they both easily avoided the kicks since she didn't put much power into them she was laughing so hard.

"Stop-" She giggled and gasped out, "Tickling me!" She giggled again and started kicking again. "I can barely brea-" She burst out into giggles again and her kicking ceased as she tried to actually breath between her giggles.

Kaoru stopped tickling her after a while and Hikaru dropped her onto one of the couches. Kami lay on the couch and hugged her belly as she tried to stop laughing. "You guys are evil." She said when she had a break in her giggles.

The twins smiled and sat down on the arms of the sofa. "Yet you're laughing when you say that."

"Oh shut up. I'm gonna get you back for this. You better watch your asses."

"Girls shouldn't curse." Tamaki suddenly popped up from behind the back of the couch and was staring at Kami. "Girl shouldn't curse." He said again.

Kami rolled her eyes and stared up at the blonde idiot. "Oh and what's next? Girls can't laugh?"

"Girls shouldn't have attitudes." Tamaki mumbled as he sunk down into his pouting position and he added, "You're a bad influence for my daughter! A bad influence!"

At first Tamaki's 'bad influence' stuff had been amusing to Kami and had played along as the 'bad influence' but it was starting to get real annoying. The constant talk of what girls should and shouldn't do reminded the teen too much about her family. They were always so talking about what a proper young lady would be doing in place of what ever Kami did. "Why are you always so concerned about everything Haruhi does anyways?" She asked looking over the back of the sofa.

Tamaki looked up at Kami as if she had just asked him why he had ten fingers. "Because she's my daughter! Daddy has to look out for his daughter!"

Kami's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Sure that isn't just a cover? Sure you don't like Haruhi as an actual girl? Sure looks that way."

All of the guys in the room froze. All of them figured as much, but none of them ever thought about sharing the thought with Tamaki. It wasn't like he was so much of an idiot that he actually loved Haruhi as a daughter.

What came next shocked everyone, even Kyoya.

A look of disgust showed on Tamaki's face, there wasn't a flash of shock or realization, just immediate disgust. "How can you even consider that?" He stood up with his hand covering his mouth. "How dare you suggest incest in my family!"

"What do you call the twins then." Kami said trying to keep a straight face as she folded her arms.

"The twins are an exception because I don't care about those ruffian children. Now shoo you American White-Berry! Shoo! Shoo! Out! Out! Shoo for suggesting something so disgusting!"

Kami stood up with a shrug and headed to the stairs. Before she went up she looked back at Tamaki and asked, "So then how do you like Haruhi?"

"As a daughter!" The blonde said dramatically with a twirl. "But shoo! Shoo incest suggester!"

--

"He really said that?"

"Yes. _Oh my gawd._ I knew _Drama-King_ was an idiot but to be that idiotic." Kami laughed and jumped up on her snowboard. "Well that's just sad."

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. "Tamaki-senpai is a rather odd." She was slowly going down one of the intermediate slopes with Kami. That week had been the very first time Haruhi had skied, but unlike snowboarding she learned quickly and could graduate from the bunny slopes after the first day.

It was the last run of the day for both of them so Kami decided to hang with the only other girl on her last one. She had been hanging out with Hunny and Mori in the beginning of the day and then started racing the twins later on. She could feel Tamaki's piercing glare on her back all day. She had obviously succeeded in making him halfway pissed at her.

The reason Kami was just now skiing with Haruhi on her last run was because Haruhi went so slow. With Hunny and Mori she could go at a nice normal speed and then with the twins she went as fast as she could to beat them.

"Pft. I'd say completely odd. He's a nutjob." Kami muttered to herself as she saw the twin's colorful jackets go inside the lodge. Her and Haruhi were the only ones left on the slopes.

The white haired teen looked beside her to start talking to Haruhi when she realized that the brunette was in front of her and gaining speed. Kami raised and eyebrow and caught up to Haruhi. "Should you be going that fast? You should slow down."

Haruhi's eyes were wide and she pointed rigidly at her skis that were in the biggest V(4) she could make. "I'm not slowing down."

Kami smiled and shook her head. "So start doing a zig zag on the way down. It'll slow you down better than staying in a straight line."

Haruhi nodded and slowly pulled her skis out of the V and directed herself to the side. Once she got to the other side of the slope trail she turned around and tried to direct herself across the trail again. Only this time she had her right ski pointed downward to far and she started going diagonal towards the woods on the left side of the trail.

"Snowplow(4)! Snowplow!" Kami yelled as she went after Haruhi on her board, but no matter how much Haruhi snowplowed she wouldn't stop.

The brunette skied into the woods and somehow avoided the trees until she reached a small clearing. She started snowplowing again to stop, but she kept going until she stopped on top of odd looking snow. Haruhi looked down and suddenly realized she was on top of ice, thin ice. The brunette gulped and slowly tried to turn around and go back to the solid ground. The sickening sound of cracking ice sounded all around Haruhi. She gasped and started shuffling across the flat, slippery surface as fast as she could, but not fast enough. The ice gave way beneath her and she tumbled into the frigid waters.

Kami had followed Haruhi as fast as she could through the trees and had taken a wrong turn by accident once so she had to turn around and follow the ski tracks again. When she reached the clearing all she had to see was the hole in the ground and she automatically knew what happened. She jumped off her snowboard and ran, as fast as one could run in snowboarding boots, over to the hole. She could see Haruhi's brown ski jacket in the water and dived in.

Kami could feel the cold of the water ever through her 3 layers of clothing. She could see Haruhi was holding her breath, but was close to her limits. The teen swam deeper, to Haruhi's feet that were stuck to her skis that were weighing her down to the bottom of the small pond lake thingy. She pulled Haruhi's ski boots off the skis and dragged the other girl up to the surface. The smaller girl struggled with getting Haruhi up over the edge of the hole, but succeeded nonetheless.

Haruhi crawled across the small amount of ice that was separating her from solid ground, coughing. When she was positive she was off the ice Haruhi sat down and turned around to thank Kami, but the white girl wasn't there. "K-Kami?" Haruhi asked, her teeth chattering. She saw bubbles coming from the hole and then a white head popped up out of the water. Kami pulled herself out of the water, dragging Haruhi's skis out as well. She laughed at Haruhi's shocked face as she dragged them over to her.

"I figured Glasses-Freak would try to blame you and add the price of the skis to your debt. Now can you stand?" The teen pulled her goggles off and placed them on top of her head. A worried gray eye and green eye watched Haruhi attempt to stand, that didn't go to well.

As soon as Haruhi stood she felt as if she was made of ice and fell back down to the ground. Her teeth were chattering and wouldn't stop.

"Thought so." Kami said with a sigh. "Looks like we gotta make a fire somewhere before we head down again." She bent down and grabbed Haruhi's legs. "Hang on to my neck. I'll carry you."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and Kami stood up so she was carrying Haruhi piggyback way. "Are you sure you can carry me?" Haruhi asked, trying to stop her teeth from chattering. "I'm larger than you."

The brunette felt Kami shrug as she picked up her board and then Haruhi's skis. "I noticed a small little cave when I took a wrong turn when chasing after you. It's not that far. We can stay there until you can move."

Kami carried Haruhi without a single complaint all the way to the small cave and then set the brunette down gently. "It's not good if you start falling asleep so if you start feeling drowsy slap yourself. Freezing to death in your sleep is not the most preferable way to die." She propped the skis and snowboard against the wall of the cave and walked out to find some wood. Once she found enough fairly dry wood to make a decent fire Kami walked back into the cave and set the wood up into a pile. She unzipped one of her pockets and her cell phone out. "Oh I forgot I had that." She said with a grin as it clattered to the ground.

Haruhi looked over to her and smiled. "You can call them then."

Kami flipped her phone open and her grin fell. "The water got to it. It's dead."

The brunette sighed and rubbed her arms. She was wearing four layers of clothing and even her first layer was fairly damp. She was wet through and through. Haruhi wondered if Kami was completely soaked like she was, but when the cross dresser watched Kami she seemed unfazed by the cold.

Suddenly a fire sprung up from the wood and Kami shouted in joy. "Yay! It worked!" She laughed and looked over at Haruhi. "Take off those wet clothes. You can wear mine. I have a super waterproof ski jacket and another waterproof jacket under that. I'm probably three times dryer than you."

Haruhi shook her head and said, "I couldn't."

Kami rolled her eyes and took off her jackets then dropped them onto the ground. "Guess they'll just sit there with no one using them then."

Haruhi stared at Kami then sighed. "You seem prepared for swimming in a frozen lake." She pulled off her first two layers and lay them down next to the fire. The bottom two layers were only damp.

Kami threw her waterproof jackets over to Haruhi and grinned, "It's a tradition I was thinking I wouldn't end up doing this year. Oh and I know they are a bit damp and small, but they are real warm." She grabbed Haruhi's soaking jackets, put them on, and sat down next to the fire. It was a small fire and didn't help much, but it was better than nothing.

Haruhi slipped on Kami's jackets and automatically felt warmer. They were real warm, but then she wondered why Kami was giving up her warmth for her. "Tradition?" She asked trying to keep a conversation going. She was afraid if she stayed quiet her lips would freeze shut.

The laugh that followed sounded sad and Kami's smile didn't reach her eyes that looked rather depressing. "Every year at winter time I go to the same ski slopes with my mom. Every year I want to stand in the middle of one of the lakes and every year I get closer to the middle before I fall in. My mom would always pull me out and drag me back to the lodge. She'd dump me into the heated pool they had, clothes and all." She laughed again and held back the tears that were trying to break free. "Every year since I was eight."

Haruhi watched Kami and wondered why she was so upset. Wasn't her mom just away on a business trip? She could always try to get to the middle of the lake next year. "Sounds like you two have a lot of fun. I wish I had been able to have fun moments like that with my mom."

Kami looked over at Haruhi with her brow raised. "You're mom died?"

Haruhi nodded and said, "She died when I was real young so I barely remember her. I always wonder what it would be like if she lived a bit longer so I could remember her."

"You're lucky." Kami said as she pulled her knees up and tucked them under her chin. "You never knew her. You'd miss her more if you were real close."

Haruhi shook her head and said, "No, I would rather I knew her."

"No you don't." The white haired girl said as she felt another surge of tears threatening to come pouring out.

The brunette stared at Kami and was starting to get a little mad. "A lot of people at middle school would tell me that. They would say I'm lucky I don't have an annoying mom. They didn't know what it was like never knowing what their mom."

"It hurts more when you're close to her and then she slips away." Kami whispered as she bit her lip. She was afraid that if she started crying she wouldn't be able to stop.

That's when Haruhi realized that Kami wasn't teasing her or trying to make her mad like she did to other people. She was simply telling her the truth. "Kami, your parents aren't away on a business trip are they?"

The teen shook her head and whispered, "My dad never married my mom and I don't even know if he knows that-" She gulped and wiped away the forming tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry anymore. She promised herself that. "If he knows that she's. Gone."

Haruhi frowned and didn't know how to comfort her new friend. She wondered why Kami had told everyone her parents were away on a trip instead of the truth. "What happened?" Haruhi asked as she crawled over to Kami and gave her a small hug, she didn't know what else to do. "You don't have to talk about it though."

Kami shook her head and muttered, "If I can't talk about it without bawling I'm just pathetic." She took a deep breath and started telling Haruhi about what happened.

"That day I had plans with some friends. I was going to hang out with them all day and then come back home real late at night. My mom was real protective since I am-was her only child. She didn't like the idea of how we were going to be all alone without supervision, but she let me go anyways. I didn't tell her I loved her before I left that morning." She paused and stared at the fire. "That night I came home and the front door to our apartment was wide open. It was pitch black inside and I could feel a breeze blowing through the room. I flipped on the light switch and-" She paused again and the continued, "And I saw her lying in a pool of blood in the middle of the room on the floor. I saw a person jump out the window as I turned on the light. That sicko was laughing. Laughing! On the wall there was a bloody knife holding up a stupid scrap of paper and he had written, 'Are you afraid of the dark?' on it. I had just stood there at the door screaming until a neighbor heard me and saw what happened. She called 911 and at that time I finally had the courage to-to go over to her. She was still breathing and she grabbed my hand when I was sitting next to her. She was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear her. I bent close to her and I heard her say, 'I love you.' She stopped breathing then. She just died right there in front of me. I wasn't able to tell her I loved her before she died! I couldn't-" Kami felt something wet trickling down her cheeks and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know when she had started crying, but she felt better after finally talking about it with somebody. She didn't have to tell Coco about it since she already knew everything. "I told myself I wouldn't cry." Kami said with a laugh as she buried her head into Haruhi's shoulder. "She always cried with me whenever I cried. She was such an idiot. I don't want her to be crying with me anymore. I promised myself I would smile just for her. I promised myself." She burst into tears and couldn't talk anymore.

Haruhi hugged Kami and pat her back as if she was comforting a child. "Your mom sounds like she was a great woman."

Kami sniffled and nodded. "But why her? Why kill my mom? She was the nicest person I will ever meet. She would stop and help a mother with her kids pick up her groceries when she dropped them. If she saw a poor beggar sitting on the streets she would hand them a dollar. She was always there for me." Another wall of tears Kami had been holding back for so long came out and she said between sobs, "She can't be there for me anymore."

Haruhi could feel Kami shivering and frowned. "Kami why did you give me your jackets? You're getting cold yourself."

Kami lifted her head and looked up at the brunette with a sad smile. "All of them down there are probably real worried about you. None of them would be too happy with me if you got hurt. They have probably already realized that you're missing and are all running around in a frenzy. They probably forgot about me anyways." She yawned and quickly slapped herself. "Jeez I had to start crying. It always makes me so tired."

Haruhi watched Kami silently and was shocked how different she seemed. She seemed so mature and calm now. "I'm sure Hunny or the twins have noticed your missing as well."

"Coco said he was a serial murder." Kami was on the subject of her mom again and shook her head. "But that's no reason for him to pick my mom! Coco said that she was his second... kill. Authorities said that he was some nutjob that watched his own mom die and started killing other moms that were like his. Single moms, protective, had a daughter, and real nice. I just hope they find that sicko soon before he ruins someone else's life." Fresh tears ran down Kami's face and she sighed. "Sorry. I'll shut up now."

--Meanwhile--

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU HOOLIGANS?!" Tamaki was shaking the twins by their shoulders. "You were on the same slope as she was! So where is she!"

"We don't know!" They yelled trying to get away from the worried Tamaki.

"Okay then we will send out a search party! Mom! Get the snowmobiles! We are going to go find my daughter!"

--

Haruhi was worried about Kami. The white haired teen was shivering like crazy and would not accept Haruhi's offer of giving her jackets back. She was also slapping herself constantly to stop herself from drowsing off. She started pacing around the small cave, but after a bit she just collapsed onto the ground and started slapping herself again.

Things weren't looking too good.

The brunette cross dresser had stood up and started pacing around to see if she could walk better, but she was only able to stay on her legs for a minute before she fell back down. Haruhi sighed and rubbed her legs. She really wanted to get back for Kami's sake. She looked over to Kami and saw that her eyes were closed and she wasn't slapping herself.

"Kami!" Haruhi stood up and walked (to work her legs some more) over to Kami. She shook Kami by the shoulders and her eyes fluttered open and the green and gray stared back at Haruhi.

"Sorry. Sorry. I lost myself there for second." Kami smiled a small smile, she couldn't move her face that well since her tears had frozen on her cheeks. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Don't worry I won't fall asleep again." Even as she said that her eyes drooped and she looked like she was about to fall asleep again.

Haruhi was about to shake her again when she heard the distant whirring noise of snowmobile engines. "Stay awake Kami. I'll be right back." She couldn't assume the Host Club would notice the tracks going off the trail. She would probably have to flag them down. The slowpoke ran as fast as she could up to the trail and just in time too. Three snowmobiles were coming up and saw Haruhi standing there. They stopped and she watched the Host Club members jump off and start running to her.

Haruhi's leg gave out and she fell down onto the snow.

Tamaki came running to her and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh my wonderful daughter! We were so worried about you!"

Hunny and the twins ran over to Haruhi too and joined in the hug. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! We thought you were a goner!" Hunny said.

"What happened anyways?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru stared at Haruhi and thought her jacket was a bit odd. She turned around to speak to Hikaru so her back was to Kaoru and he saw the sequence K on the back. He just then remembered about Kami. "Haruhi! Where's Kami? She was with you wasn't she?"

Haruhi nodded and started walking in the direction of the cave, but she tripped and fell into the snow. "Just tell us where she is." Kaoru said gently as he helped her up.

Haruhi told them about the cave and stared walking forward again when Tamaki sat her down again. "Hunny. Mori. Watch over Haruhi. The twins and me will go get the American White-Berry." He turned around to tell the twins to follow him, but the two were already running to the cave where Kami was.

They didn't show it, but they both had grown attached to Kami and enjoyed her company. Kami herself probably didn't realize it, but she was a lot Haruhi in the way people liked her so easily. It wasn't like Haruhi's cuteness. It was the fact that her smile was so contagious. When she laughed people can't help, but to laugh with her. Her playful personality made her fun and lovable. And even though she was set on pissing them off it just made her all the more fun. They had never been challenged at their own games and found it rather fun. They both were worried, they had noticed Haruhi was damp and in Kami's jacket so they both assumed Kami was wearing Haruhi's and it was probably wetter. Also the fact that Haruhi had run out alone worried them even more.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw the cave and dashed over to it. "Kami!" They yelled as they ran inside. Kaoru bent down and picked up the small white haired teen bridal style. "Kami?" They asked. Her eyes were closed and she was shivering.

"You're soaking." Kaoru said as he shook her lightly.

"Kami we came for you." Hikaru said as he shook her as well.

Kami snuggled closer to Kaoru and muttered, "You guys didn't forget me."

"Why would we forget about you Kami?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"No one ever wants to remembers about Kami." She mumbled before she fell back asleep in Kaoru's arms,

"What does she mean by that?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "Who knows. Anyways lets get this idiot inside."

Tamaki watched the three from the outside of the cave and started feeling a bit guilty. The fact that Kami was wearing Haruhi's soaking jacket and Haruhi was wearing Kami's dryer one obviously meant Kami gave Haruhi her jacket. Surely someone so selfless couldn't be that bad, could they?

"Milord! We're talking to you!"

The blonde blinked and noticed that the twins were standing right in front of him.

"Can you get Haruhi's skis? We're heading back now." Hikaru was holding Kami's snowboard and Kami was still in Kaoru's arms. She was clinging to his jacket and sleeping.

Tamaki nodded and grabbed the skis. "Let's get going then."

--

"Kami-chan's Mommy died. That's so sad!

"We already knew that, but what we can't believe the idiot went back under just to get your skis."

"I want to know how I didn't have that piece of information. I would think that information like that would be easy to find."

"Oh it's so sad! The Kami-Berry is without both parents! Alright then it's decided!"

It was morning and the Host Club was in the lounge and Haruhi was telling the boys about what happened the day before. Neither she nor Kami were able to tell them what happened when they got back because they were so tired and fell asleep almost instantly. Kami was still asleep in her bed so Haruhi was stuck with the task of telling the group. The twins had asked what they had been talking about so Haruhi told them about that as well, but she didn't tell them about how Kami's mom died. For some reason she felt that the telling of how was something Kami should decide on.

"What's decided Milord?" The twins asked boredly.

"I shall adopt Kami-Berry into the family!"

"What the _hell_ made you come to that conclusion?" Kami stood in the doorway into the lounge dressed in a t-shirt five sizes to big for her and faded jeans. Her white hair was pulled into two short braids on either side of her head. "Wasn't I a bad example of a girl?" She yawned and plopped down on the sofa the twins were sitting on.

"Oh but Kami-Berry!" Tamaki started doing very dramatic poses while he talked. "If you were like my image of how a girl should be my daughter wouldn't have been pulled out of that lake! You even gave up your dryer clothes for her and wore her soaking wet ones!" He bowed dramatically in front of Kami and rose petals seemed to fly out of his palm. "I would be honored to have such a selfless daughter!"

"Yeah that's nice I'll-"

"Accept." The twins wrapped their arms around Kami's shoulders and grinned. "Welcome to the family **Kami-Berry**." They snickered.

"Now that I am Kami-Berry's Daddy you two must take your mitts off my daughter!"

The twins' grin grew wider and they looked at Kami. "Protective of his new daughter already. That's amazing." Hikaru planted a kiss on Kami's right cheek and Kaoru planted one on her left cheek.

"Hooligans!"

The twins jumped up and ran over to Haruhi and did the same to her.

"How could you do that to your sisters? You two are grounded!" Tamaki chased after the twins as they dashed out of the room laughing.

Haruhi sighed and sat down next to Kami, rubbing her cheeks. "At least I'm not alone anymore." When she didn't hear a reply from the loud teen Haruhi looked over at Kami then raised an eyebrow.

Kami had her hands covering her cheeks where the twins had kissed her. "Those two are so dead when we get home." She muttered as her face turned a light pink. "They both are dead."

**End of Chapter Five**

(1) Remainder of the week: Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. (Japanese school schedules have half day on Saturdays.)

(2) Princess of Wutai: That's Yuffie from FFVII. She's the princess of her country Wutai

(3) Twins' Pajamas: Fwi there pjs are smexy. They don't have shirts on XD

(4) V and Snowplow: Snowplowing is technique in skiiing where you make a big V shape to stop or turn.

Jem: Hope you enjoyed! R&R!

Thanks to SS-lover06(Maybe not the OC you're thinking of :D), Kinoshita Kristanite(Damn you must've been really bored. Since you were talking to yourself the first half I'll just say that personally I think "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick is better for Kami), fanxforever(He is a smart kitty), maple the wacky tree(Seriously. I laughed so hard when I realized his first name was Ritsu), and Uchiha Sasha!

P.S. Total Reviews: 36(0.o) Total Hits: 2806(o.0) Total c2s: 3 Total Favs: 23(0.o) Total Alerts: 32(o.0) I LOVE YOU ALL!!


	7. Chapter Six

"MREEEOOOOWWWW

Jem: 0.o Sowwy for taking so long . It's been exactly one whole month since my last update! . (Last update was on 6/11 now its 7/11) I'm sooooo sorry! I just didn't have any motivation and I had NO idea on how to fill this chapter. . The main thing I wanted to get in is at the end (You'll see ;) ) so basically the whole rest of the chapter is like a filler episode of an anime. I won't blame ya'll one bit if you end up hating this chapter.. I sure do. x.x

**Chapter Six**

"MREEEOOOOWWWW!"

"HOLY CRAP! GET THAT THING AWAY!"

"KAMI GET THAT DEVIL OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

"AAHHH!"

It was two days until Winter break was finally over and Kami was bored. She was also still pissed about the double kiss and the fact she had to have white hair for a whole week (When they got back she was nice enough to give the twins a hair dye remover concoction she had created). The past week had been the twins' living hell and this day wasn't going to be any different. The first day they got back she forced them to go with her to Kasanoda's house to pick up _Star (_Who has been healing real well)then hang out with her new friend. The twins were not on Kasanoda's good side that day. So now it was the second to last day of boredom and Kami decided to start the day off with a good harmless prank, keyword not harmless.

The hyper otaku's look that day was made the night before on a sugar rush. Her hair was a bright red with black highlights and then on top of her head were fake black cat ears. Her tank top was a plain black top with white paw prints going across it. The pleated skirt she was wearing was patterned in black and white checkers. Underneath the short skirt she was wearing tight black jeans. Attached to the back of her skirt was a black cat tail. She was barefoot since she was inside, but black flip flops were on the ground next to her door so she could slip them on as she left to go out.

Kami sidestepped away from the twins' door just as the two ran out, with _Star_ biting their fingers in a death grip. "KAMI!" They yelled as they whirled around to face the redhead.

"Oh sorry, sorry! I've been trying to find that little rascal and I guess he decided to wake you two up." She shrugged and grabbed her cat before the Hitachiins decided to kill it. The teen smiled innocently and shrugged. "You really should keep your door closed."

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at the girl and crossed their arms. "We did close it. We even locked it last night! You placed that devil in our bed you brat! You picked our lock and tried to kill us in our sleep!"

"Oh stop your squabbling and get dressed. You are gonna show me how to get somewhere today." Kami giggled and slipped on her shoes. "I'll be waiting downstairs for yah! So hurry up I don't got all day. If you don't hurry maybe I'll drop my baby in your bed in the middle of the night instead." She smiled innocently and skipped off.

"And she doesn't deny she dropped that thing in our bed."

"Instead she threatens to do it again."

The two sighed and walked back into their room. "This better be something worthwhile."

--

"Explain to us again as to why you want to go there."

"Well she is my only female friend at that god forsaken school so why do I need a reason to want to hang out with her? 'Sides its New Years(1)! We need to do something fun!"

"But Kami shouldn't you have at least called to give her a heads up?

"It's rather rude to show up unexpected."

"Like you two have a right to talk." Kami rolled her eyes and stepped out of the fancy black car. "Wow it reminds me of home." She said with a laugh as she looked at the small apartment building. "It's nice to be somewhere with tons of people. Okay you two can shoo now." She slammed the car door shut and waved to the twins.

Hikaru, now dressed in a plain orange t-shirt and jean, rolled his eyes and opened the other car door. "We're coming too."

Kaoru, with the same outfit as Hikaru's only a blue t-shirt, nodded and got out the door that Kami had slammed shut. "What makes you think you're the only one that gets to have fun?"

Kami sighed and shrugged. "Fine be that way." She skipped up the small flight of stairs and knocked on the door next to the name plate that read, 'Fujioka.'

"Do you think we should have warned her about Ranka, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he walked up the stairs casually.

"Why bother? Nothing anyone says can prepare someone for meeting Haruhi's dad." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"True."

A scruffy looking man opened the door with large bags under his eyes. "I don't want any Girl Scout cookies."

Kami giggled and looked behind the guy into the room. "Is Haruhi home? I was wondering if she would like to hang out for a bit."

The twins walked up behind Kami and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. "Hey Ranka. Week off or something?(2)"

Ranka stared at the three at his doorstep and asked, "Haruhi has a friend that's a girl?" He stared at Kami and then said, "Or are you a guy too?"

"Oh no Fujioka-san! I'm 100 girl." Kami laugh and smiled. "So is Haruhi home?"

Ranka completely ignored Kami's question and pulled the teen into a big hug pulling her into the apartment in the process. "My daughter has a cute girl friend! God has answered my prayers! And it's Ranka dear!"

"There's nothing cute about Kami." The twins muttered to each other as they followed the energetic father and the victim of his glomp inside.

"Dad what's all the loud noise about?" Haruhi walked out of her room and raised an eyebrow at the uninvited guests. She was wearing a plain red and blue t-shirt with khaki shorts. "Kami? Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you three doing here?"

"Kami?! You're the heroine that saved my precious Haruhi!" Ranka hugged Kami even tighter and started twirling around.

"Gyaaa! Haruhi you're dad is killing me!" Kami yelled as she tried to wiggle out of the Hug of Doom (DEEP VOICE!).

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the small group. "Dad, if you keep hugging Kami like that I won't have a girl friend anymore."

Ranka laughed and let go of Kami. "Oh sorry Kami dear. I forget my own strength at times." He smiled and then hugged Haruhi. "Go! Scat! Your friends want to hang out with you! Daddy wants you to go have fun!"

"But Dad I have some homework I need to finish and-" Haruhi started to protest as Kami linked arms with her and smiled at Ranka.

"_Dontchya_ _worries _Ranka-san! I'll make sure Haruhi has a blast!" Kami giggled and dragged Haruhi out of the apartment.

The twins waved to Ranka and said, "We'll make sure that Kami doesn't kill Haruhi with the 'blast.' " They laughed and followed the two girls.

Ranka sighed happily crossing his arms and then propped one on the other with his head resting on his hand. "Oh my sweet daughter finally has some female influence in her life. I'm so happy!" He somewhat squealed and skipped over to his phone. "Why didn't Kyoya tell me more about Haruhi's wonderful new friend?"(3)

--

"Kaaami."

"Why are we walking to where ever you are taking us?"

"I don't want to walk."

"I just want to take the limo."

"Kaaami are you listening to us?"

The twins sighed as they walked behind the two girls. Ever since they left Haruhi's place Kami had been completely ignoring them. It was annoying.

"No I'm not listening. I'm attempting to ignore you two." Kami said loud enough so she wouldn't have to turn around to talk to them. "You're the ones that came along uninvited. I don't have to talk to you or acknowledge you." She laughed and pointed at a large building. "Our destination! The mall! Yay!"

The twins' eyes grew wide and matching grins spread across their faces. "COMMONER'S MALL!" They yelled as they ran off.

"They've been to a department store before." Haruhi said with a sigh as she followed Kami inside. "What's the difference?"

Kami stopped walking and stared at her friend. "What's the difference? You're kidding right? Department stores are all super mass production cheapy cheap and they don't have all the cool shops that malls have.(4)" She was speaking very seriously, but then suddenly her voice went back to the goofy tone and said, "Speaking of cool shops we gotta stop by the bookstore! I gots spare cash I need to waste."

Haruhi laugh quietly and shook her head. Only Kami would find the discussion of the difference between department stores and malls so important. "What's in the book store that you want anyways?" Haruhi asked as she followed Kami through the mall.

"Well dur. I want manga. Tons and tons of manga!" The cat girl laughed and shook her black denim purse. "I got to much money. It's making my purse heavy. Heavy purses annoy me." She giggled and skipped inside the bookstore.

Haruhi sighed and said to herself. "And here I was under the impression she wasn't filthy rich like everyone else at Ouran.(5)"

"Haruhi!" The twins ran up behind Haruhi with matching grins. "What are you doing here? Don't tell us Kami dragged you here so she could fill her otaku needs."

"She said her purse was to heavy so she had to buy tons of manga." Haruhi said with a small laugh as she walked inside the bookstore to find Kami.

As the trio walked into the manga isle they almost tripped over Kami who was sitting on the floor staring at the bottom shelf of the rack.

"Hey otaku! Watch it you almost made us trip on you." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they flicked her head.

Kami waved her hand around in the air and said, "Whatever. Just look around for a bit while I find what I want. Lunch is on me if yah don't run off and leave me all alone."

The twins shrugged and started looking through the manga section instead of wandering through the store. Free lunch was a good deal for even the filthy rich.

"Haha. Kaoru look at this one. 'Shigeta is an attractive and 'physically active' female looking for her soulmate in all the wrong places. In this day and age, love is a game people play to gain an advantage over others. Sincerity and honesty are often thrown by the wayside in an effort to get to the top. However, there are those - like Shigeta - who still look for true love in spite of it all. This is their story.'(6) Who would actually read this crap?" Hikaru laughed and started flipping through the book.

"I would advise you don't flip through the books like that." Kami said as she stood up with three manga cradled in her arm as she started looking through the next shelf.

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked as he looked over Hikaru's shoulder at the manga.

"Because that book is rated M." Kami said with a shrug.

Just she said that Hikaru flipped to a rather graphic page and quickly shoved it back on the shelf. "Could have warned us earlier." He mumbled as he picked up a different book, blushing.

Kaoru snickered and picked up a book of his own. "LoveCom.(7)" He said with an eyebrow raised. He looked at the spine and then started to put it back on the shelf. "Number Two."

Kami jumped up and snatched the book from Kaoru's hands. "Yay! This isn't coming out in America until like forever(8)!" She looked down at the rest of the Lovely Complex books and squealed. "_I'm in heaven!_" She grabbed up as many as they had and started jumping around in a circle. "Okie dokie lets go get lunch now!" She skipped over to the cash register happily and purchased the manga.

As the four started walking out of the bookstore a very familiar blonde boy with a pink bunny dressed in a white fancy looking t-shirt and black pants sitting on another boy's shoulders that was dressed in a fancy blue shirt and tan pants walked past them. The blonde looked over to the four then yelled happily, "Takashi! There they are!" He pointed at the group and the taller one started walking over to them. "Hi Haru-chan! Hi Kami-chan! Hi Kao-chan! Hi Hika-chan! We've been trying to find you guys forever! This place is so big!"

"Hunny-senpai? Mori-senpai? What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked as she walked up to the two upperclassmen.

Hunny smiled and jumped off Mori's shoulder. "I wanted to play with Kami-chan today, but when I called Hika-chan and Kao-chan's mom said she went to the mall with you three! So then I decided to come with Takashi and Usa-chan!"

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over and rested their chins on the top of Haruhi's head. "This place is really cool." They said together. "It's even better than the department store. They have a movie theater here!"

"They have _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_ dubbed(9) and it's showing now." Kami said as she joined the small group. "I was thinking of dragging Haruhi in with me to watch it. I want to laugh at watching _Jack Sparrow_ speaking Japanese."

"What's _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" Haruhi asked as she turned around to face the redhead.

"Isn't it the movie that people weren't expecting much out of and then it was a huge hit?" The twins asked, moving with Haruhi so their chins were still on her head.

"Isn't that one the second one Kami-chan?" Hunny asked as he squished through the twins so he was standing in front of the teen. He then noticed her cat ears and the conversation about the movie left his mind. "Kami-chan! You're a kitty cat!"

"Yup I'm a kitty. _Star_ inspired my outfit for today." She grinned and twirled the tail around her finger. "Also Haruhi you're a poor soul, Hikaru and Kaoru yes it is, and Hunny it's the first." Kami's grin grew wider and she dropped her tail. "So who's up to seeing the best movie ever after lunch."

Haruhi shrugged and mumbled to herself, "Even if I say no I'd still end up going."

Hunny smiled and hopped back over to Mori who lifted the boy back onto his shoulders. "I'm in!" The blonde said with a big smile.

The twins nodded and pointed at Kami. "You are still buying lunch."

"Of course I am!" Kami said with a laugh. She started walking towards the food court and said over her shoulder, "You two are still buying the tickets right? Thought so."

"I can't believe she made us buy the tickets."

"I though the lunch treat was fishy."

"I bet she's still mad about the kiss."

"It's Kami what do you expect?"

The twins were sitting in the 6th row of seats of the movie theater behind Kami and Haruhi. Kami had insisted that the two girls sat by themselves and that the guys had to 'shoo to the other row' since she had wanted a girls day out. At first the twins started running around the theater like the crazy maniacs they were being amazed by the commoner way of watching movies. The group had gotten there real so early that there weren't many people there and it was still deserted it was so early. The twins had gotten bored with 'exploring' the theater so they sat down and start watching the adds on the screen. The two were about to start complaining when a very familiar yell could be heard.

"Are you sure this is the right room? How could my precious daughters not tell Daddy that they were going to see a movie with everyone else! Mom how could they? How could they?"

"Oh lordy no. Who invited the drama king? Duck and cover!" Kami pulled Haruhi down and ducked so it would be hard to see them if someone wasn't paying close attention.

"Milord. We're over here!" The twins yelled as Tamaki and Kyoya came into view. Use your imagination as to what they were wearing.

"Shh you idiots! Don't draw their attention over to us." Kami grabbed a fistful of popcorn and chucked it at the twins.

The twins shrugged and looked at each other with innocent looks. "Your score is getting to high."

"Damn bastards." Kami mumbled as she sulked in her chair.

Tamaki walked over to the redhead and brunette dramatically and bowed with the same amount of drama. "May Daddy accompany his two lovely daughters in watching the movie?"

"I don't-" Haruhi started to say when Kami cut her off.

"No. Hell no."

The blonde took a horrified step back and tears formed in his eyes. "Oh but Kami-Berry why not? Why can't Daddy watch a scary movie with his daughters? Daddy has to be there to comfort you!"

"No means no. You can comfort your sons for all I care. Plus only wimps get scared in _Pirates. _Oh and-" Kami grabbed a hand full of popcorn and chucked it at the drama king. "I ain't a frickkn' berry or your daughter. I never said I wanted to be your daughter anyways!"

"Waah. Mom! Kami-Berry hates Daddy!" Tamaki dejectedly sat down behind the girls next to Kyoya and Hikaru.

"Milord you really should try this commoner popcorn. It is very good."

"I like Captain Sparrow! He was cool! Don't you agree Takashi?"

"Hmm."

"It was definitely better than I expected."

"It would have been better if a certain idiot stopped laughing."

"It was hilarious seeing Jack speaking Japanese! How could I not laugh? But Barbossa's voice was almost just as fun!" Kami said as she burst out into another giggle fit.

"Was my daughter scared?" Tamaki looked at Haruhi with big eyes hoping that she would say yes.

"No. It wasn't scary Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said with a shrug as she walked up to Kami, who was in the front of the whole group. "Where are we going anyways, Kami?"

"Heaven." The cat girl stopped in front of a store with big neon letters at the entrance that read, 'Arcade.'

"How is the Arcade heaven?" The twins stared inside the Arcade with their eyebrows raised.

"Ha I could care less about all the arcade games." Kami said with a laugh as she entered the Arcade. "There is only one thing here that makes the Arcade heaven." She headed straight to a game with two metal mats with arrows on them. In front of the mats was a screen on top of two large stereos and coin slots between the stereos. "_DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION_!"(10) The redhead yelled as she pulled a bulging bag out of her purse. "Plus it's _SuperNova_ style. That's the best one!"

"What's _Dance Dance Revolution_?" Six of the hosts asked, for those of you who can't figure it out Mori was the 7th that didn't say anything.

"Oh come on. I can understand all you rich deprived bastards not knowing what _DDR_ is, but Haruhi too? Come on! It was made it Japan _for gawds sake_!" Kami opened the bag from her purse and it was stuffed to the brim with coins. She shoved the right amount of yen into the two slots for two players and then checked to make sure both sides were on Beginner. "Okie dokie! Someone just get onto that damn mat so you can try it out."

"I wanna try it first!" Hunny yelled as he jumped up onto the free mat.

"Ah that's good! I bet you'll like this song!" Kami scrolled down the song list until she reached a song titled, 'True Love' By Jun.

The rest of the club that wasn't playing leaned in closer to watch the two, yes even Kyoya. They watched as the arrows went up the screen at a steady pace and the two hit the pad just as they hit the outlined arrow. Hunny was flailing all over the place trying to keep up and was barely getting past with Goods, he did get a couple Perfects and Greats by luck. Kami on the other hand was doing it like she was walking even though she wasn't getting Perfects or Greats every time she always seemed to be at the arrow right when she needed to, and the times when she got Goods was because she was stepping to soon. Once the song ended and their scores were added up Hunny had gotten a C and Kami an A.

"Good job Hunny! Most people completely fail on their first try on True Love!" Kami gave the small blonde boy a high five and laughed. "The sugar from all that cake you eat does help!"

Hunny laughed and jumped off the mat. "That was fun! Takashi you gotta try it!"

Mori simply nodded and said, "Maybe later."

Kami turned around and stared at the tall guy with her jaw wide open. 'He actually spoke!' She was thinking when someone jabbed her in the side.

"Yo, Kami! I want to give it a try. Same song. How do you work this thing?" Hikaru was now standing on the mat and he was staring at the buttons below the screen. He reached forward to press the center button when Kami swat his hand away.

"No touchie! I have to fix something first!" She stomped on the down arrow until the little box that said 1P was at Difficult. "Okie dokie! Now I'm ready!" She went back to the song menu and selected True Love.

"Kami-chan you can do it on a harder level?" Hunny asked as he rested his head on the bar behind Kami.

"Ha. I was just warming up. I still am." Kami said quickly before the song started.

The difference in skill was extremely noticeable with Hikaru at the mat. Since he didn't have Hunny's karate honed reflexes the best arrow scores he got were Goods, the rest were Almosts and Boos. Kami was jumping like crazy on the mat and threw her flip-flops off sometime during a jump. At the end of the song Hikaru was breathing heavily and was glowering at Kami, who was as fresh as a new box of Pocky and was jumping around on the mat waiting for her score to come up.

"Wow Kami you're real good." It was Haruhi speaking and she was staring right at Kami's score, a full combo A. Compared to Hikaru low D it looked even more impressive.

"I'm going again!" Hikaru yelled as he reached down to start the song again.

"Eeeh!" Kaoru jumped up and lightly pushed his brother off the mat. "You'll fail even worse this time. Besides I want to try!"

"Oh ho ho! So you rich bastards do know fun when you see it! Same song Kaoru?"

"Oh yeah."

The two set off on the song again and Kaoru was barely better than Hikaru. Hunny was standing on the side of the DDR mats along with Mori unlike the rest of the group that was standing behind the mats. The blonde boy was staring at Hikaru's screen and was moving Usa-chan's feet along with the arrows; Mori was just standing there in the background like he always does. Kyoya was scribbling away in his notebook (Does he take that thing everywhere?) and was constantly glancing up quickly then back down to write some more. Haruhi and Tamaki were staring at the DDR screen intently so they would be ready when it came to their turn. Haruhi, believe it or not, was kinda excited to give DDR a try and was hoping she could do pretty well. Hikaru wasn't with either of the two groups and was sitting at one of those car driving games next to the DDR game, but just like everyone else he was watching the two play.

Once the two finished the outcome was the same as when Hikaru played. Hyper Kami with an A and tired Kaoru with a D.

"Haruhi's next!" Kami yelled as she shoved more coins into the slots. "Then it's _Drama-Llama-_Tama's turn! Same song Haruhi? Wait of course same song! I want the same song so it's same song!"

The outcome on Kami's side by the end was the same as before, but on Haruhi's side it was a worse score than even Hikaru's. The cross-dressing brunette had only gotten one Good and her score was an E.

Kami burst out laughing and gave Haruhi a hug, still laughing like crazy. "Finally a normal person! I was thinking that I was a stupid idiot because I failed horribly on my first try and all those rich bastards were doing so well! I'm not a stupid idiot! Yay!"

"Uh.. Your welcome Kami?" Haruhi said uneasily as she slipped out of Kami's hug. She didn't think her failure at it was all that good, but it did make her feel better that Kami failed like she did on her first try.

"You know Kami I don't think that disqualifies you for the idiot position." Hikaru said with a laugh from his spot on the car game. "You're always going to be an idiot. You just proved it by saying you're not a stupid idiot. Only idiots say that, there is no such thing as a smart idiot." He grinned evilly and propped his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the steering wheel of the game.

"Nya. Well you're always going to be a stupid ass and mind you there is no such thing as a smart ass." She stuck her tongue out at Hikaru then twirled around to face Tamaki, pointing at him. "Get **your** ass up _Drama-King!_ It's you're turn!"

Tamaki started to glitter and he dramatically walked up to the DDR mat and examined the box the screen was on. "This is a rather nifty commoner device."

"Pft it ain't no commoner device. The arcade game costs like _14,000_. I have no idea how much that is in yen, but in other words the arcade game is no commoner device because no commoner can afford it." Kami crossed her arms and nodded as if she knew everything. "Well that aside let's play!" She reached down to press the center green button to select when Tamaki quickly stopped her.

"No! Not yet!" The blonde grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "You play on my level too!" He had a begging puppy dog look on his face and his eyes appeared to be shining.

Kami sighed heavily and pulled her wrist free from his grasp. "Fuh-ine. Mind if I ask why?" She asked as she set her difficulty level to Beginner.

Tamaki's right hand was balled up and held at his mouth and both arms were tightly pressed against his body as he said quietly, "All the arrows on your side confuse me when watching."

The redheaded cat took a deep breath then forced a smile on her face. "You're an idiot." She said bluntly as she started the song.

"Mom! Our daughter called Daddy an idiot!" Tamaki twirled around to face Kyoya with tears in his eyes.

"Milord." The twins said, Kaoru was now sitting in the same seat as Hikaru was, boredly. "The song has already started."

"Ah!" Tamaki yelled as he tried to get back into the game.

"Wow Kami-chan! How are you doing that?!" Hunny was crouched down next to Kami who was upside down pressing the arrows with her hands. "You can't even see the arrows on the screen!"

"Show off." The twins said rolling their eyes, but they were still interested in what the show off was doing.

The group wasn't paying any more attention to the dramatic blonde and they were more interested in the upside down kitty cat.

"Wow Kami. That's impressive." Haruhi said as she watched the screen count the combo score.

"Interesting." Kyoya mumbled as he continued scribbling in his notebook.

"Kami-chan! Kami-chan! How are you doing that?" Hunny tipped Usa-chan upside down and made the stuffed animal mimic Kami's movements. "The arrows are up there and you are down here!"

"Ah one sec." Kami said quickly as she bent her elbows then pushed herself off the ground. She bent her back and planted her bare feet onto the carpets in front of the dance pad. She smiled and bowed an over exaggerated bow. "Thank you. Thank you. I know. I am the DDR Queen."

The song had ended and Kami had two As on her side of the screen, Tamaki had an E.

"Wooow!" Hunny said amazed as he stared at the screen. "You can get a higher score than an A? AA? That's so cool Kami-chan!"

"Eh I can do better." Kami said with a shrug as she pulled more coins out of her bag. "I can do a two mat routine with Coco or Zaire. That is cool." She grinned and flipped a coin into the air. "I've been playing DDR since it was released in America."

"So you have memorized the timing of the arrows so you can play without looking." Kyoya said looking up from his notebook.

"Yup yup. Glasses-_Freakizoid_ got the bullseyes." She put the coins in the two slots and looked up to the group. "So who's gonna try to beat Hunny's score? That or you can try to beat Tamaki's score in failing." She smiled innocently and stood back up.

Tamaki sulked over to the car game next to the one Hikaru was sitting at whimpering and plopped down in the seat. "My daughters are both so cruel. They never show any affection for their beloved Daddy."

"You made yourself their Dad, Milord." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"It's not like they wanted you to be their Dad." Kaoru added with an identical shrug.

"Waaah! My unwanted sons don't like Daddy either!"

"Milord-" The two said with a sigh. "You need help."

"_YO YO YO_! _Doppelgangers_! _Drama-Llama!_ The smarty pants is going to give DDR a try!"

"Milord stop your moping and be prepared to laugh your head off." The twins smirked and turned their attention back to the group at the DDR game.

Kyoya's turn was no better than everyone else's and he seemed rather embarrassed about the outcome. "This commoner game is completely illogical." He muttered as he stepped off the mat pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Takashi! Takashi! Try it! Try it! Please Takashi you have to try it! It's **so** much fun!" Hunny was tugging on Mori and dragging him over to the mat next to Kami. "Kami-chan! Tell Takashi he has to try at least one round!"

"Mori-os! Give it a try!" Kami said with a laugh. "Mori-os. It sounds like a cereal." She snickered and waved her hand in the air as if she was wiping something away. "Mori-os. Made with a real rare fruit, Moris! For a limited time offer you can get a Mori action figure. And I will keep going on about Mori-os if you do not play at least one round."

Mori stared at Kami with his blank look then shrugged slightly. "Won't hurt." His gruff voice said.

Hunny cheered and pushed Mori onto the dance mat. "Go Takashi!"

"Go Mori!" The twins yelled with their arms linked. Hikaru wasn't sitting on the car seat anymore; instead he was standing with Kaoru behind the DDR mats cheering Mori on. "Show Kami that us rich bastards aren't completely hopeless!"

"You're right." Kami said quietly to Mori. "It's all in the form." She grinned and started the song.

What happened next shocked the group immensely. By the end of the song Kami (on Difficult) had her full combo A like all the other times and Mori (on Beginner) had an A, a low A, but an A nonetheless.

"Takashi! You're a natural! How did you do that?" Hunny yelled as he ran into Mori, hugging the tall guy.

"Form." The quiet guy said.

Kami giggled and nodded. "Moo-Moo-Mori realized that if you return to the center after pressing an arrow it messes you up! Go Moo-Moo-Mori!"

The twins appeared behind Kami and each of the wrapped an arm around her neck. "You knew we would return to the middle didn't you, you little brat."

"Well of course!" Kami said with a smile. "But I enjoyed watching you guys fail so miserably. So who's up for another game?"

Seven hands shot up into the air.

"Well that's great cause I gots lots of spare change!"

--

"Kami! Wake up already! We're gonna be late!"

The short blonde with the girl's uniform for Ouran stepped out of her room. "Yeah yeah yeah. I heard you two. What are we late for anyways?" Kami yawned lazily and deep in the back of her head she wondered why she was wearing the poofy dress for Ouran, why she was blonde also flitted through her mind as well.

The twins rolled their eyes and each of them grabbed Kami's arms. "You are obviously still half asleep. Come on, we're going to be late for school because of you!" The two lifted Kami off the ground and ran down the hall.

"School? But school is tomorrow." Kami said confused and for some reason she wasn't screaming at the twins to unhand her, again in the back of her mind she wondered why.

"Eh, Hikaru, it seems that she really is still asleep. I wouldn't be surprised if forgot about everything that happened last night." Kaoru said with a smug grin.

Hikaru matched Kaoru's grin and nodded. "You're right Kaoru, she probably has, but hey its for the better. She wasn't supposed to know about it anyways."

"Ah true true." Kaoru shrugged as the group reached the Hitachiin drive way.

A black car was waiting for the three with the door wide open. "Tally-ho!" The two yelled as they threw Kami into the car before she started asking them what they were talking about.

Kami still didn't get a chance to ask them because they arrived at the school almost instantly. "That took shorter than usual." She said looking outside.

"Ugh, Kaoru she really is still asleep." Hikaru said with a sigh as her grabbed Kami's arm on his side.

"Looks like we gotta escort the idiot to class, again." Kaoru said with a sigh of his own as her grabbed Kami's other arm.

Kami was in a daze, she could barely remember the walk up to the classroom and during class she could barely pay attention, something was seriously wrong with her today. 'Maybe the twins got me drunk last night.' She thought, propping her head up with her hand. 'And then maybe something else happened after that. Or maybe they knocked me unconscious with a prank gone bad or-'

Kami's thought process was interrupted when the three Host Club members in front of her all stood up simultaneously and asked, "Teacher! Can I go to the nurse? I don't feel well!"

The teacher look up and smiled, "Of course you three. It's not good to be in the classroom when you are sick!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all left the classroom and down the hall.

'What the hell? Something is up.' Kami shot up out of her seat and clutched her stomach. "Teacher. I think Hikaru and Kaoru gave whatever they have to me."

The teacher looked up and smiled again. "Well then Kami hurry up and go to the nurses office so none of us catch it too!"

Kami nodded and raced out of the room. Once again in the back of her mind she wondered what was up with the teacher. She saw the three turn around a corner and dashed after them. The blonde whizzed into the hallway, but no one was there. "Okay." She said quietly to herself. They had just disappeared into thin air. "Where the hell did they go?" Kami asked herself, not expecting any type of answer, as she continued walking down the hallway.

The blonde did get an answer. If she had been walking any faster Kami would have been pulverized. Just inches away from where she stood a giant monster creature thing crashed down, glass and parts of the building went flying as the thing crashed.

"Holy Chocobos!" Kami screeched as she quickly pressed herself against the wall, somehow she was unscathed.

"How dare you endanger the students of Ouran you giant fiend!" A _very_ familiar voice yelled.

Seven boys in what looked like Ouran outfits now stood on the other side of the monster. Each of the boys had a different colored shirt, expect two of them who looked identical, with a tie of the same color and each of them wore a Zorro-like mask in the same color as their shirt and tie. There was a blonde with a red shirt, tie, and mask that appeared to be the leader of the group since he was standing in the middle of the seven. On his right was a boy with brown hair and a white theme. Next to the white boy were two redheads exactly the same height with a blue theme. On the left of the blonde was another blonde, but way shorter in a pink theme and in his arm a pink bunny with a mask of its own rested. Standing behind the pink boy was a tall black haired guy with a silver theme. Then standing next to the pink boy was another black haired guy with a black theme, underneath his mask the outline of glasses could be seen.

"We are!" They all yelled at the same time. "The Ouran Corps Rangers!"

Kami stared at the group as they posed dramatically, obviously expecting sometime of applause or something. "What the freak?" The blonde said with a raised eyebrow. "Why the hell are you guys dressed up in weird Ouran uniforms? What's with the masks anyways? It's obvious who you are."

The red clad blonde took a dramatic step back and then looked over to the red heads. "Rangers Blue! You said that Kami-Berry forgot what happened last night!"

'Rangers Blue' shrugged casually and said simultaneously, "We said she was half asleep and didn't remember anything. She is obviously awake and remembers now."

"No." Kami said with a blank stare. "No, I don't remember anything, but thank you for confirming the 1 of doubt I had that your weren't the Hosts."

"What? How did she see through our disguises?" Tamaki yelled taking another dramatic step back.

"How can I not see through your 'disguise'?" Kami said with another blank stare. She was sitting on the floor, she didn't remember sitting down, and her eyelids seemed to want to stick to her eyeballs every time she blinked.

"Kami?" Haruhi asked staring at her friend. "Is something wrong?"

Kami didn't have a chance to answer because the monster started stirring again. The thing looked over at Kami and stared into her eyes.

"A nap would be nice." Kami muttered quietly as her eyelids closed halfway and didn't want to go back up no matter how much she tried. "But it's not good to fall asleep with a monster right th-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she toppled over onto the floor.

Kami was no longer in her body, she was watching above everything. 'Well this is odd. It's almost like a dream.' She thought to herself as she watched the twins run over to her.

"Kami!" They yelled, shaking her. "Kami! Wake up! Kami! Kami!"

A tall blonde girl suddenly appeared and she yelled, "It's no use! You have to destroy the monster!"

Everything went black.

"Kami! Get your lazy butt out of bed! It's one already and you have two packages! Kami!"

Kami opened her eyes groggily. "Nyro?" She said sleepily as she sat up in her bed.

"KAMI!"

"Nyaa!" The short teen fell over out of her bed onto the floor. A scowl covered her face and she stormed over to her door, slamming it open. "What the hell do you freaks want?!" She yelled at the two twins standing in the hall.

"Oh the sleeping monster has finally awakened." The two said with lopsided grins. "It's no wonder you slept so hard after what happened last night, but sleeping past noon is a bit to far."

The redhead, her black highlights from the day before were gone, stared at the two with wide eyes. "You mean it wasn't a dream? You guys really are Ouran Corps Rangers? Who was that blonde that showed up after the monster started waking up?"

The twins stared at Kami and then at each other. "It seems that she is still asleep Kaoru." Hikaru said with a small smirk.

"Yes it does seem that way, doesn't it Hikaru?" Kaoru replied with a matching smirk. "We were playing DDR till closing time at the mall. You were so tired we had to carry you to the car and then up to your room."

"What? Oh so it really was a dream." Kami said with a sigh of relief. The blonde in the dream confused her though she had seemed somewhat familiar.

"Did the Kami-Berry have a bad dream?" The twins said with fake sympathetic looks.  
Kami glared at the two and replied, "It wasn't scary even though you two were in it, oddly. It was more of a weird dream."

Kaoru crossed his arms thoughtfully. "It's said that weird dreams are often dreams that tell the future."

Kami smirked and shook her head. "No. I don't think my dream is predicting the future." She noticed two boxes resting against the wall behind the twins and looked up at the twins with a curious look.

"Oh. Those." Hikaru said with a shrug. "They arrived this morning. They don't have a return address and it's addressed to your name, Kami. Not Masami which we found odd."

Kami sighed and walked over to the two large packages. "What the hell does she need me to do now?" She asked to herself as she picked them up, with trouble for they were heavy, and brought them into her room.

The twins followed the teen curiously. They wanted to know what was inside the boxes.

Kami set the packages down on her floor and swiftly tore both open. Inside one was an electric guitar and inside the other was a keyboard. Shoved between the guitar strings was a small note. The redhead pulled it out and read it with a scowl. "Dammit Coco. You always do this to me." She sighed and looked over at the twins. "Get out. I never said you could come in. Shoo! Shoo!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged as they were shoved out of the otaku's room. The door slammed shut behind them and hanging from the doorknob was a little note that read, 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

"Do you think we should have told the brat that Milord has invited us to play DDR with him and the rest?" Hikaru asked Kaoru boredly.

"Why bother? She wants to be left alone." Kaoru smiled and gestured to the note on her doorknob. "Let's get going now. We promised Haruhi that we'd pick her up, remember?"

The rest of the day for Hikaru and Kaoru went wonderful. They played DDR until the mall closed, again. Everyone was still trying to perfect his or her form of playing except for Mori who had gotten the form right on his first try. Amazingly enough Kyoya was just as interested in DDR as the rest of them. The Dark Lord was an odd person.

When the twins arrived home they headed straight to the kitchen to snack on some of Kami's commoner food. The hyperactive otaku had bought lots of Japanese candies and snacks that she stored in the kitchen pantry, leaving no room for anything else. The twins had found that the food was actually pretty good so they snuck some of her stash into their room from time to time. Kami was very protective of her food so they really did need to sneak it.

Oddly enough the food supply of Kami's stash was very low when the twins opened the pantry, the otaku usually made sure it was close to overflowing. The twins grabbed up some of the remaining snacks and headed upstairs to their room. All was quiet from Kami's room so the two assumed that she was asleep already, it was fairly late.

The twins hung out in their room for a bit, but it wasn't long before Hikaru fell dead asleep. Kaoru was still awake and munching of some of Kami's chocolate Pocky when the sound of a guitar playing came from across the hall.

"I thought she was asleep already." Kaoru said with a small yawn. He stuffed the rest of the Pocky into his mouth and headed out of his room over to Kami's room across the hall. The redhead opened her door slightly, he was curious as to what she was playing, and Kami didn't seem to notice him.

The otaku was sitting on her bed with her legs pulled up beneath her. A notebook was lying on the bed next to her and surrounding her as well as lying on the floor was balled up pieces of paper. She stopped playing the guitar for a moment and lay it down on her lap. She bit the tip of her bright orange pen, thinking. Her eyes went wide and she bent down over her notebook and quickly wrote something down. She picked her guitar up again and started playing what sounded like the beginning to a song.

Kaoru didn't recognize it and leaned in more into Kami's room when he heard her singing softly to the upbeat tune.

"_Hey Fallen Angel; Your masquerade is over; Your mask has fallen; But you have fallen farther; Down down down; Hey Fallen Angel; Be mine. I saw you fall; From the skies; They couldn't bear it; All your-"_(11) She paused and stared at the ceiling. "_Wait. Pain doesn't fit at all! Jeez Coco you're so frickkn' demanding." _Kami set her guitar down again and picked her notebook up. "_All your. All your. All your what? Pain doesn't fit the tune_." She started biting her lip trying to think of a word to fill in the blank.

Kaoru stared at Kami with wide eyes. He didn't know she could play the guitar so well, but her singing shocked him the most. Sure it was quiet and he had to strain to hear her, but what he did hear was beautiful. One thing that crossed his mind was, how could such a loud violent brat sing so good? Then he remembered the incident with the Zuka Club and Haruhi. Haruhi was the exact opposite of Kami and couldn't even hold a single note. Talent really did have nothing to do with how you acted.

While Kami was singing Kaoru has translated the lyrics and found them rather odd. Why did an upbeat happy sounding tune have such dark lyrics? When Kami stopped playing and singing the twin opened his eyes, just realizing that he had closed them, and watched her ponder over what word to take place of pain.

"What about _sorrow_?" Kaoru suggested as he stepped into the teen's room. He then noticed the floor was also littered with snack wrappers as well as the crumbled up pieces of paper. 'So that's where all the snacks went.' The twin thought to himself as he surveyed the floor.

"_Sorrow! That's great!_" Kami quickly crossed out the word pain on her notebook and replaced it with sorrow. She paused and then looked up at Kaoru. "Kaoru? What are you doing in here?"

Kaoru blinked and suddenly realized he has spoken aloud. He wasn't planning on making his presence known. "I heard you playing the guitar and was curious as to what you were doing." He said with a shrug trying to hide the fact he was surprised.

Kami stared at him and then turned a light shade of pink. "You. Uh. I guess you heard me singing then." Her green and gray gaze looked away from Kaoru embarrassed. "I'm a horrible singer. I hate singing in front of people."

Kaoru was a bit shocked, adding on to his shock list of the night, that Kami had actually blushed. That was something he had never seen her something do and he never imagined her actually **blushing**. The twin shook his head and said quickly, "Actually I thought you sounded real good. What song is that anyways?" He started to take a step forward, but then noticed some 'female clothing' lying on the floor among the chaos on the ground so he stayed put. In the back of his mind he wondered why her room was such a mess, surely the maids came in and cleaned it every day.

Kami ignored his comment about her singing and instead she flushed a darker shade of pink. "It's a song I'm making for Coco. She made a small band with Zaire and a couple of her friends and they go around to different conventions. Among the otaku community they are actually pretty famous, but only in the otaku community. Apparently she is going to another convention during the rest of her winter break near some friend of hers." The teen shrugged and added, "I'm forced to be the songwriter for them. They can play their instruments and can sing, but they are retarded when it comes to composing a song."

"Oh cool." Kaoru said awkwardly as he now noticed what she was dressed in. The only thing the otaku was wearing was a giant t-shirt and undergarments. Her undies were coved with the guitar sitting on her lap, but Kaoru could see that she was in fact not wearing any pants.

Kami looked back up at Kaoru and a glare now replaced her blush, any signs of the embarrassed Kami were completely gone. "What the hell are you doing in my room anyways? Can't you read? The sign said leave me alone! Scat you half of a double!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and headed out of Kami's room. He shouldn't have let his guard down and start thinking she was cute. Kami was Kami. There was nothing cute about her. The twin froze in Kami's doorway with a look of shock on his face. Was he just considering that Kami was **cute**? The twin shook his head to clear his thoughts and assumed he was probably just tired. When you're tired weird thoughts pop into you head. "See you in the morning brat." Kaoru muttered as he shut Kami's door behind him.

"Thanks for the word." Kami said quietly to herself as she went back to work on her song.

"Kami! Get out here already! We're gonna be super late for school!"

Kami rolled her eyes as she grabbed her backpack up off her chair. "See you later _Star!_" She said cheerfully as she skipped out her room.

Her look today was one of her odder ones. She had neon green hair pulled up into two pigtails on the side of her head. Attached to the hairbands holding her pigtails up were multiple braided strands of yarn. There were four yarn braids attached to each of the hair bands. Two of the four were made of white yarn for two of the threads and the third thread was orange. The other two were the opposite. The length of the braids differed. Two were long enough to brush her shoulder and the other two reached her waist. Her shirt was a pastel yellow shirt with a black cat on the side of it. On the back below the neckline was a little logo that said, 'Gaia' and then a website address below it. She was wearing an orange miniskirt with a green and white yarn braid belt. White stockings with yellow paw prints went up to her thighs and on her feet she wore green combat boots.

"What the heck were you doing you stupid brat?" The twins asked as they headed down the hallway.

"Oh I was just chatting with Coco. That's all." Kami smiled and squished between the two. "I would have been ready earlier if a certain pair of twins had remembered to knock on my door right when they woke up."

"Don't try to move the blame of us being late to school on us Kami." Hikaru said with a glare. "It's not our fault we slept in a bit and that your rely on us to wake you up."

"Whatever you say." Kami said with a shrug. "But I hope you're ready to run for our lives once we get to school!" The green haired teen giggled and skipped off ahead of the two.

"Brat," Hikaru and Kaoru muttered at the same time.

Back in Kami's room she had forgotten to log off of her YIM account and Coco was still Iming her…

IM: CuckooforCoCoPuffs

7:00AM**OtakuBakaKami**: COCO! . What's the deal with the new song? I need to have it ready by FRIDAY?! That's really pressing it -.-

7:11AM**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Oooh! But Kami-Wami! I really want a new song for this convention! The past three years we have won the band contest and the lyric contest with old songs and this time I want something new for us! The fans will love it. :3 Pretty please continue –puppy dog eyes-

7:11AM**OtakuBakaKami**: -sighs- Yeah yeah. Fine. What's taking you so long to type anyways? That took like 10 minutes for you to send

7:11AM**OtakuBakaKami**: Typingtard

7:11AM**OtakuBakaKami**: What con are you going to anyways? Who are you visiting?

7:12AM**OtakuBakaKami**: Oh wait

7:12AM**OtakuBakaKami**: I'm going now. I hear the twins exiting their room.. And they past mine. 0.o They didn't knock to 'wake' me up! How rude. -.- well anyways gtg toodles

7:13**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: KAAAAAMIIIIII!

7:14**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Don't leave me! Hmf

7:15**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: I was typing on my cell

7:17**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: Waiting for my late friend to show up at school so I can surprise her :3

7:40**CuckooforCoCoPuffs**: -sighs- Looks like me 'n Zaire gotta ambush a poor Ouran student to ask if my late friend was actually early and I missed her. :3 Fun fun.

**End of Chapter Six**

(1) New Years: Christmas is ignored for now. I'm pretty sure that in Japan Christmas is mostly a party and couples night. So I just chose New Years for the DDR fun :3

(2) Ranka and Week Off: Just thought I should put a little reminder that Ranka works at a Gay Bar and I just assume that on his days off he actually looks manlyish

(3) Kyoya telling Ranka about Kami: Kyoya still talks about Haruhi's life at Ouran with Ranka so he mentioned Kami a couple times

(4) Malls and Department Stores: I'm not to sure if I'm completely correct with thing, but I'm pretty sure that department stores are different from malls. They don't have multiple different stores squished into one building, instead it's like one supersized store.

(5) Kami Filthy Rich: She isn't rich, she just has spare cash from her picture taking

(6) The Summary of the Manga: I just randomly found a summary on and used it. XD I've never read that and I can't even remember the title. Sorry to readers who like that manga

(7) LoveCom: One of the best series ever! Also called Lovely Complex

(8) Forever: Book one just came out so of course in January in America it would be forever until both one and two would be out

(9) Pirates of the Caribbean dub: I'm pretty sure that POTC hasn't been dubbed to Japanese yet, but hey its a fanfic!

(10) DDR: It's a dancing game. It is very very sad if you don't know what DDR is

(11) The Song Kami was Singing: Yes. Sadly I made it up. -sighs- I made the whole song since I wanted something original for Coco's band. Sadly the whole song will be posted in a future chapter. Please don't kill me for typing such horrible lyrics

(12) !!NOTE!! The reason the times are shown in the IM chat is to show the times Coco is IMing Kami. I'm just assuming that Ouran starts at 8 so the times are also helpful with that

Jem: Mwuhahaha! Hopefully it won't take me another month to upload the next chapter. :3 you all would hate me so much. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!

Thanks to Lindsay-chan(I made you feel like crying with my words? I'm so honored . And surprises are fun aren't they? Pairings remain secret until… well its kinda obvious XD), Uchiha Sahsa(Sorry.  I left my Ouran mood. I'll try to stick to it this time!), gum67, fanXforever, TwilightRomance(I love Kami too :3), Kaiyt(Yay! A _Star_ fan!), Inuzuka Michi(Short reviews are loved as much as long reviews are!), Kinoshita Kristanite(Wow. Long again. XD Lets see.. Yes it was unintentional, the phase is quite common and I like to use it a lot. :3 And don't worry. This little Otaku Baka already has something planned for Mr. Serial Killer!), ashestoashes1894, joster13, Terriortwilight(I'm glad you like Kami. :3 I was afraid people would find her annoying. XD), and Darkindangerous1313(I'm planning on having some chapter about Kami's dad, but to tell you the truth I have no idea who her dad is gonna be XP)!

P.S. Total Reviews: 51(0.0) Total Hits: 4234(:0) Total c2s: 3 Total Favs: 34(0.o) Total Alers: 46(!!) I LOVE YOU ALL EVEN MORE! –glomps fans-


	8. Chapter Seven

"Look at that guy with the silver hair

Jem: Heh. Once again I took quite a while huh? Sorrys. –insert smilie that doesn't work here- What got me to actually finish this was that I got a guinea pig of my very own (my lil sis had one for a while) and she is almost pure gray with a white tummy and splotch of white on her back. Solid gray is a pretty rare color for guinea pigs apparently. Guess what else is rare in the color gray. Eyes. So of course I had to name her Kami! Kami kept staring at me with these really cute eyes so I was like, "I have to finish my chapter to I can talk about my little Kami!" Yesh. So thank Kami. XD

**Chapter Seven**

"Look at that guy with the silver hair."

"Where?"

"There!"

"Kyaa! He's so cute! I wonder if that's his girlfriend standing next to him. I hope not. She looks like a model."

"Nah. Look at their facial features. They look like siblings."

"Yeah I can see those bright blue eyes from here. I wonder why they are waiting outside of Ouran."

"Maybe they are transferring."

"Kyaa! I hope so! Maybe Tamaki-senpai will notice that cute boy and ask him to join the Host Club. I would totally become his customer."

"Same here."

"Himeko-chan! Aneka-chan! Hurry up we promised sensei that we would help her set up for cooking class today!"

The two girls that were discussing the peculiar people standing at the gate giggled and ran off into the Ouran courtyard, right past a redhead we all known so very well.

Kasanoda sighed as the two girls dressed in the yellow uniforms of Ouran ran past him. All morning those two weird people had been standing there. The girl had been doing something on her cell phone. Kasanoda assumed that she was text messaging someone or something like that. It amazed him how fast her fingers seemed to be moving and he was at least 15 feet away from her. It was even more amazing he could tell she was even moving her fingers. The guy had been hopping around as if he was waiting for something ever since the two showed up. First he hopped around on his right foot then switch to his left five minutes later. The process continued over and over again.

Now not only their actions were peculiar. They were dressed in odd outfits as well, not to mention the guy had silver hair. The way the two were dressed reminded Kasanoda of Kami. He didn't know that other people actually considered dressing like his otaku friend, but then again otaku seemed to be written all over the two.

The tall blonde girl, she was probably just as tall or just a tiny bit shorter than Kasanoda, at first glance looked like your average non-otaku girl, but so did Kami. After standing there at the gate for a while Kasanoda noticed the signs of otakuism (In the back of his mind he wondered if that was even a word). For example her outfit at first glance it looked plain enough. She was wearing what looked like a normal Japanese school uniform. A white blouse beneath a black long sleeved jacket like top with the neck of the blouse pulled out above the jacket. Gray threads outlined the jackets around the neck, pockets, cuffs, and even the main body of it. On the cuffs there were two small silver rose shaped cuffs, Kasanoda wasn't sure if it was real silver or not. Tied around her neck where a tie would go was a crimson red ribbon. Hanging from her upper arm was a white band with marking in the same color. Her skirt was a plain pleated skirt the same color black as the jacket. On her feet were sepia colored shoes that looked like they could have been school issued. Unlike most commoner schoolgirls her socks were not bunched around her ankles, instead the black socks were pulled up to her thighs, a bit past her knee. Also resting around her neck was a silver necklace with a rose pattern like her armband.

The silver-haired boy had a bit of a Haruhi like haircut and one of his eyes was covered with silver hair. He was taller than the girl by a foot, which meant he was probably close to Mori's height. He wore a uniform as well and it was obvious it was the boy's version of the girl's uniform. His first layer was a white blouse and the neck of the blouse appeared that it should have been buttoned tightly around the boy's neck, but it was sloppily splayed out. On one side of his neck was a tattoo that appeared to be a simpler design of the one of the girl's armband as well as his for he was wearing one too. His jacket was unbuttoned and was flying about all over the place with his constant jumping. Tied loosely at the base of the boy's neck was a crimson red tie. His vest underneath the jacket was buttoned up to the 5th or 6th button where it was unbutton so his tie would be free to go wherever it wanted to. His pants were simple black dress pants that ended a bit below his ankles to his sepia colored shoes. As the guy jumped around Kasanoda counted four earrings on him. Two hoops on the top of his ear on one and then one hoop and half a hoop on the other, all of the hoops were silver and resembled fangs with their jagged edges.

Now for any normal person the two seemed normal enough, two siblings, one a punk the other a good student, waiting for a friend that went to a rich school, but normal people didn't have Kami as a friend. While hanging out with Kami she was always randomly pulling manga out of nowhere to show him stuff and there was one book that had caught the redhead's eye and he still remembered, a manga called 'Vampire Knight(1).' The uniforms the two were wearing looked oddly familiar and when Kasanoda thought about it the uniforms really did look like cosplay costumes. When he examined the girl closer his doubts about them being otakus were wiped away. Hanging from the blonde's cell phone were multiple charms. Every single one was obviously some type of anime character.

Kasanoda had spent a good 15 minutes observing the two until around 7:30 when the first warning bell rang, he had arrived at the school around 7:00. Why did he show up so early and wait for so long? Well today was his first day the Gardening Club was running again, the president had gotten a nasty flu and the club had been canceled for quite awhile. He wanted to make sure Kami knew before the end of the day so she wouldn't be waiting for him after school to hang out. The redhead probably could meet up with her at lunch, but he wanted to make sure he would definitely be able to tell her so he decided to wait for her to show up. So far his conclusions were Kami was sick as well as the twins, she and the twins showed up really early, or they were running real late. His bet was on the last conclusion.

The redheaded yankee was about to call it quits and head to class before the second warning bell rang when he noticed the two odd otakus coming over to him. 'Oh no. Don't tell me they want to talk to me. Why do they want to talk to me?' Kasanoda glared at the two with a glare that had, 'Leave me alone or I'll kill you' written all over it.

The silver haired boy froze in place and paled immensely. The blonde, however, had a different reaction. She **laughed** and ran over to the glaring yankee.

'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?' Kasanoda asked himself in the back of his mind. The only other person to laugh at his glare was Kami and even though she was his friend he had to say she had serious problems. Not that they were bad problems, but she was a very odd person that seemed to bring problems with her. The fact she had an attitude to most people that said 'It's my pleasure to piss you off' didn't help much, but still Kasanoda had decided that whenever someone laughed at his glare he was going to meet a very special person. Special not in a particularly good way.

"Are you Glares-A-Lot-Ritsu-Non-Lookalike-san?" The blonde asked in sloppy Japanese.

Kasanoda stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Only Kami called him 'Ritsu-Non-Lookalike' and no one else seemed brave enough to call him that besides her. "What if I am?" He said gruffly trying to avoid eye contact with the girl.

"Ah so then you know Kami-Kami!" The blonde said with a giggle. She stepped over so she was looking at Kasanoda right in the eyes and asked, "Is that idiot here yet or did we miss her?"

"What?" The silver haired guy yelled as he ran over to the two. "We missed Kami-Kami?!" He yelled again in a whiney tone. "Then we have to wait all day until the end of school for Kami-Kami to show up!"

"Shut up Zaire." The blonde snapped as she dug her heel into the guy's foot.

"Yeoow!" He yelled as he jumped up and then started jumping around all over the place again, but this time holding onto his foot.

Kasanoda decided to take their bickering moment to make an escape. He did not want to face yet another fearless girl. One Kami was enough for him. The redhead started to dash off into the school.

"Nyet nyet nyet." The blonde said with a sigh. She grabbed the back of his shirt and somehow held the guy back. "You gotta answer my question Ritsu-Non-Lookalike. What was it that Kami said you're last name was? Kasanova? Bossa Nova? Kasanodal? Kasa_noodle_? Ah _Noodle! _ So _Noodle_ has Kami showed up already or not?"

Kasanoda looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at the blonde. He did not want to be called _Noodle_. "I don't know."

"Oh yay! I was right! You are _Noodle!_" The blonde smiled and let go of Kasanoda's shirt. "Run along little puppy. You have done your work, but just don't tell Kami about us! That is a must not! YO!" The blonde twirled around and started walking to her car. "_Zaire! You pathetic faker. Get that ugly ass of yours into the frickkn' car! We're gonna try to get the idiot today after school!_"

The silver haired boy let go of his foot and then ran off to their car happily. "_Get to see Kami-chan! Get to see Kami-chan!_" He sang as he plopped himself down into the car.

Just as the car drove off the final warning bell rang, only five minutes to get to class. Kasanoda sighed and ran off to class. Like hell he wasn't going to tell Kami about the two psychopaths waiting for her. He just hoped that he would be able to warn his friend before it was too late.

As Kasanoda ran off to his class a fancy black car sped up to the gates of Ouran. The doors in the back flew open and two redheads and a green haired girl dashed out of the car.

"We're gonna be late on our first day back! You idiots had to oversleep!" Kami yelled as she dashed off across the courtyard. Since she was sitting in the seat next to the door that opened closest to the gate she had a head start.

The twins dashed after her and laughed to each other. "It's amazing such a small runt can run so fast. You would think that her short legs would run slower than Haruhi." The two said simultaneously as they came into Kami's hearing range, it wasn't only their fault they were going to be late.

They could see her head jerk to the side, the sign she twitched. It had taken a while, but the twins were able to learn that whenever Kami twitched it was a big twitch that made her whole head jerk to the side forcefully. It was funny to watch her twitch, but the two had just touched a very taboo subject and they were going to regret it.

Kami stopped running and the two slowed down a bit with their eyebrows raised wondering what she was doing. They looked at each other then were about to look back at Kami when a rock went sailing past the two.

"I'm not a runt!" Kami yelled as she picked up another rock and chucked it at them. "I would think that being in Japan would be better than America cause all of you Asians are short compared to Americans! I've dealt with all the frickkn' short jokes you could think of back at home and I am NOT going to tolerate you two! So you are going down!" She opened her backpack and then pulled a gigantic hardback book out of it. (2)

The twins backed up a bit, Kami with a large book wasn't very reassuring, and said jokingly, "Wow Kami we didn't know you read actual books."

"Why actually I am quite a bookworm." She said with a smile as she stroked the spine of the book.

Slowly the otaku walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru with a large grin, the book balanced by her right arm on her shoulder. "Have you two ever read _Harry Potter_?" Kami asked innocently as she placed her other hand onto the book.

"N-no." Hikaru and Kaoru said with their eyes on the book.

"Oh that's to bad." She tightened her grip on the book and smiled even larger at the twins, but it was obvious she was still very pissed. "Cause book 5 is going to be implanted into your mind." Right as she had finished the sentence the book went flying down where Hikaru's head was, but the redhead was quick enough to sidestep before it made impact.

Hikaru could tell from just the air pressure that the force of Kami's swing was hard, very hard, so hard that it would be very unsmart to be hit by it. "Run Kaoru!" He yelled as he dashed away, pulled Kaoru behind him.

"Come back you asses!" Kami yelled as she chased after the two.

Up above in class 1-A a certain brunette was staring out the window of the classroom wondering where the troublesome trio was with only a minute till class started. That's when she noticed two redheaded boys run across the courtyard with a girl with neon green hair and odd long braids flying behind her chasing them with a large book. "Oh." Haruhi said nonchalantly. "So that's where they are."

"Aizawa."

"Here."

"Asari."

"Here."

"Daishi."

"Here."

"Enoki."

"Here."

"Ekiguchi."

"He ran out after homeroom!"

"Fujioka."

"Here."

"Funaki."

"Here."

"Hamamota."

"Present Sensei!"

"Hatakeda."

"Here."

"Hitachiins."

"Those two aren't here along with Ka-"

"Here!" Two identical voices said energetically as the classroom door burst open.

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into the room with gigantic grins spread across their faces.

"Ah. Hitachiins. Since you are here where is Kane-"

"Kami." Another voice said from behind the two redheads.

The twins had a good reason to be grinning from ear to ear. Kami walked out from behind the two with a glare that looked like she could keep it on her face forever with ease. The neon haired teen was soaking wet.

Kami's green hair pulled up into pigtails was matted the hair into a large bunch of hair. A few clumps of hair had fallen loose from her hair bands and the yarn braids were sticking to her cheeks and neck. Her bright yellow t-shirt clung to her skin like a swimsuit and her orange skirt was hanging dangerously low on her hips, being dragged down by the weight of the water soaked into the material. The white stockings that had been pulled up past her skirt were now bunched up around the tops of her combat boots.

The wet teen stomped across the room to the back and then plopped down in her seat. She crossed her legs then folded her arms with her pissed face unmoved.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed her to their seats with smug grins. Haruhi looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, along with the rest of the class, but before the twins could say anything the teacher cut in.

"Thank you for joining us Hitachiins, Kane-"

"Kami." Said the teen from the back of the room.

The (English)(3) teacher glared at Kami and said, "Did you say something Kane-"

"Kami." She said again.

"Kane-"

"Kami."

"KANE-"

"Kami."

"-KO! I WILL NOT GO SO LOW AS TO CALL MY STUDENTS BY THEIR NICKNAMES!" The teacher yelled, loosing her patience. Every single time she held her class there was some disruption by that impudent girl. Her patience was growing thinner and thinner every class period to the point that any small interruption by that girl made her crack. "Now Kane-"

"Kami." The teen mumbled quietly to herself and only those around her heard the response.

"-ko. Why are you soaking wet and late along with the Hitachiins?"

"They slept in then had the nerve to give me a hard time about my height so I attempted to kill them."

The tension in the room evaporated from that single idiotic yet simple comment.

"But then they tripped me when I swung my book down and I fell into the fountain." She shifted her glare from the teacher to the back of Hikaru and Kaoru's heads.

The two froze at the intensity of her glare and dared not look behind their shoulders. They were going to have a rough rest of the week.

"Well then Kane-"

"Kami."

"-ko why won't you change out of that ragged wet outfit and wear actual clothing."

"That's mighty fine. I would rather stay in my wet clothes. Go on and continue your little lesson. I'll just be glaring at two certain people." She stressed the word people and somehow her glare gained intensity, which many would think would be impossible.

The twins shivered and looked ahead at the front of the classroom, they were so dead. When they were walking back to the classroom Kami hadn't been so mad. It was thanks to that pissy English teacher Kami's temper had flared even more.

The teacher turned a bright tomato red out of frustration then started calling roll again, skipping Kami's name when she reached it on the list.

--

"Oi," Kasanoda slid open the classroom door to class 1-A. "Is Kami here?"

A group of guys, two of which the redhead recognized from the gossip circle, looked up to stare at the yanki.

"You just missed her Kasanoda-san." One of the boys said pointing out the door. "She went to the cafeteria with Haruhi and the twins."

Kasanoda stared at the group with his eyebrows slightly raised with quizzical look on his face, or so he hoped who knew what people saw in his looks. "She never eats in the cafeteria. Something about damn rich food." He muttered the last bit to himself then asked the group, "Did something happen?"

Grins spread across their faces and another said, "The twins tripped Kami into the fountain."

"Ah. That makes since." Kasanoda said thoughtfully as he turned around to walk out of the classroom. "The only reason she would go into the cafeteria is to do something to the twins." He muttered to himself as he headed down the hall.

The guys sitting in the class heard what Kasanoda had said and were staring at each other. The thought hadn't occurred to them that Kami would be doing everything she could at any moment she could to attempt to kill the twins. That was something they needed to see. The group jumped up and ran after Kasanoda towards the cafeteria.

--

"Lunch Set A." Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

The lunch lady nodded and handed the two their lunch. She glanced behind them then shuddered and turned to the next student in line.

The twins sighed and walked over to an empty lunch table, a damp glaring girl dragging a brunette trailing right behind them.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down, but the second they did Kami sat down between them. Haruhi sat down with a sigh on the other side of the table. Whenever she was dragged to the cafeteria things would be crazy.

"Kami can you leave us alone?" Hikaru asked with a sigh as he picked up his fork.

"Your glare is close to being as scary as Bossa Nova's." Kaoru said with a matching sigh.

"Well if you weren't such pricks I wouldn't be glaring." Kami muttered darkly.

"You have such a foul mouth," Hikaru paused for a second and set his fork as a large grin spread across his face. "Kami-Berry."

Kami seemed to freeze over at the unwanted nickname Tamaki had given her and Kaoru tried to keep back his laughter so she wouldn't kill him.

"Oh yes Kami-Berry, you do." Kaoru said with a slight snicker.

Hikaru laughed as Kami started twitching and stabbed some of his food (use your imagination for food) with the fork and brought it up to his mouth, but it didn't reach it's destination.

A neon green head blocked Hikaru's vision and then when it disappeared his food wasn't on the fork anymore.

"Chomp(4)." Kami said as she chewed the food.

Hikaru frowned and picked up another piece, but again Kami ate it before he could.

Kaoru shook his head, feeling sorry for Hikaru, and picked up a piece of his food as well. He started to bring it up, but then it disappeared.

"Chomp," Kami said again.

The twins glared at her and both picked up a piece at the same time.

"Chomp. Chomp." She said as both pieces disappeared into her mouth.

The twins started stabbing food faster and faster, but Kami got each piece every time. Soon the twin's whole meal was gone.

"Arg!" They yelled as the picked up the empty trays and smacked the top of Kami's head. The stood up and walked back into the lunch line to get another meal, hopefully something Kami didn't like.

The two came back with a fancy looking chicken meal and sat down with a huff. Kami wasn't going to eat their food this time.

As they started to eat the process started all over again until, yet again, everything was gone and Kami had a large shining grin spread across her face.

Her content smile only made the twins even madder. They stood up abruptly and stomped off to the lunch line again, but now there wasn't much of a line.

This time they can back with an Italian meal and sat down with matching glares.

They stabbed the cuisine madly and started to shove it into their mouths, but once again the 'Chomp' process started again.

The process of the twins getting more food and Kami eating it continued for a while and soon the whole cafeteria notice what was going on. Everyone was watching the trio with interest and among the people observing was Kasanoda. He really did not want to get into the mess so he decided to talk to Kami the second it was over.

After not to long the twins had gone through practically the whole menu. As they walked up to get more food a plan hit Kaoru.

"Hikaru, we've been blinded by our anger." He whispered to his twin.

"What do you mean Kaoru?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"What is one type of food that we love and most people can't even touch the tips of their tongues to?"

A grin spread across Hikaru's face as they walked up to the lunchlady and then said to his twin, "Oh revenge is sweet."

They ordered yet another meal and then sat down on either side of Kami. Stabbing the biggest piece of food they could they started to bring it up to their mouths, but slowly so it would be assured that Kami would most definitely eat it.

"Chomp. Chomp." Kami said as she chomped down on the two large pieces of food. She paused then swallowed with her eyes bulging and bright red. "HOT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. She grabbed the twins' drinks and guzzled them down. The otaku pulled her tongue out of her mouth and started rubbing it like crazy with her free hand. "Blechk! My hand tastes disgusting." She yelled just as loud and then ran over to the nearest observer and stole their drink. "I HATE you two!" She yelled pointing at the twins who were eating happily. She grabbed another person's drink and guzzled that down as well. "Waah my tongues on fire!" She whined as she ran out of the cafeteria, jumping around as if that would make the spiciness go away. "I will get revenge!" Was heard distantly along with the sounds of her combat boots clunking against the ground.

"You guys are so loud." Haruhi muttered as she folded her cloth around her empty lunch box and calmed walked out of the cafeteria to the classroom.

The twins were grinning from ear to ear as they ate their food and were so happy they didn't notice the small group of guys surrounding them.

"Are you guys always like that?" A guy asked from next to the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from their food and shrugged. "We get on each others nerves and the revenge never ends."

"We knew you guys played pranks on each other, but we've never seen you guys that crazy." Another guy said as he sat down at the lunch table.

"It must be even crazier at home. What do you guys do to piss her off so much?"

"Yeah. She's real nice and cute around everybody else."

"Well she's still cute when fighting with the twins. How many girls will you see trying to rub off the spiciness off their tongue then yelling, 'My tongue tastes digusting!' and then runs around stealing people's drinks?"

The group muttered in agreement with nods.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes and said, "You guys have messed up minds. Kami is a brat. There's nothing cute about brats. Heck when we went on the ski trip for the Host Club she dyed our hair auburn and then in the morning when we first saw it we were banging on her door like crazy. She came out in her pjs and had huge bags around her eyes and her hair was like a giant fuzzball on her head."

"Everyone has bedheads when they first wake up." One guy said with a shrug.

"What else goes on behind the scenes?" Another asked.

The twins grinned and started telling stories about the 'horrible' Kami.

--

"ACHOO!" Kami sniffled and whipped her nose lazily. "Damn twins must be talking about me." She muttered as she stood up from her spot on the ground next to a wall. When she had run out of the cafeteria she had started running around the whole school trying to air her tongue out. Spicy foods and her didn't mix.

The bell for classes to start again rang and Kami stretched with a sigh, she could still taste a hint of spice. As she walked back to class she noticed the twins with a group of guys around them.

"And her room is a pigstock. We asked the maids about it and they said that she told them only to clean once every two months! That's disgusting!" The twins' voices said from the middle of the group.

"I knew some certain morons were talking shit about me." Kami said as she walked over to the twins. "You two are horrible! I can't stand spicy things! Heck the first time my friend dared me to actually try something spicy I couldn't taste anything for weeks! You owe me something as an apolo-"

"Kami!" A voice said interrupting the green haired teen.

Kasanoda ran over to the group breathing heavily. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yo Ristu-nonlookalike."

"Oh, Hi Bossa Nova." The twins said with a small wave.

Kasanoda glared at the two then looked back to Kami. "This morning I was waiting for you to tell you that I had gardening club and couldn't hang out after school and there were these two really odd people waiting outside as well. It looked like they were in a cosplay costume that looked a lot like that uniform from that one vampire manga you shoved in my face. A bit after the first warning bell rang they came over to me and asked if I knew you. The silver haired guy was jumping all over the place and the blonde girl called him _Zaire_ or something like that. They were also speaking in a lot of English. And the blonde told me not to tell you that she was asking about you, but I was thinking that you would probably appreciate the heads up that two loud people are gonna be waiting for you after school."

Kami was silent and she was just staring out at the distance, completely spaced out.

"Kami?" Kasanoda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yo, Kami-Berry." The twins said waving their hands in front of Kami's face. "Isn't Zaire the name of your friend's brother?"

Kami blinked and then bopped the top of the twins' head. "System malfunction." She said robotically as she stiffly walked into the classroom and to her seat.

"Bossa Nova, what did you do to her?" Hikaru and Kaoru said with smug grins. "What is it that you said that causes that switch in the brat's head to flip off?"

"How should I know?" The redhead said with a glare to the twins, everything they did annoyed him for some reason.

The twins scampered off into the room pretending to be terrified and then waved to Kasanoda. "Thanks for switching that switch off 'Ritsu-nonlookalike'!" The two laughed and closed the classroom door as the next bell rang.

Kasanoda sighed and headed for his class.

--

"Why are you following us Kami?"

It was after class at Ouran and the twins were headed for the Host Club, accompanied by Haruhi and Kami. It was odd to see Kami with the trio after school since ever since she met Kasanoda she stayed far away from the 3rd music room. So of course the twins would be curious as to why she was coming with them even though Kasanoda couldn't hang out with her, there was such a thing called going home.

"The devil and her demon helper are outside waiting to ambush." The neon haired said looking ahead with a spaced out look in her eyes.

"Since when was the devil a woman?" The twins asked boredly.

"Ever since she was born." Kami muttered as she opened the door to the Host Club.

"My daughter!" A dramatic voice yelled as a tall blonde attached himself to Haruhi. Tamaki then noticed Kami and his face lit up. "Kami-Berry!"

"Yeah yeah." Kami muttered as she walked over to a window seat farthest away from the tables and couches where hosting went on.

Tamaki unlatched himself from Haruhi and skipped over to Kami. "What brings Kami-Berry to the Host Club today? You usually never show up!"

"I'm hiding from the devil." Kami muttered as she pulled her iPod out of her backpack. "I'm just hiding here so just pretend I'm invisible."

A frown spread across Tamaki's face, but he nodded nonetheless. "Will Kami-Berry hang out after club hours?"

Kami shrugged and pulled a pack of cards out of her bag. "Sure. I have candy so lets play _poker_."

"_Poker_?" Tamaki asked with an eyebrow raised then he smiled. "Oh! Poker!"

He translated into Japanese.

Kami nodded and shrugged again. "Didn't know what the word for it was." She paused for a second then grinned. "Didn't know you rich bastards even knew what poker was."

"Why Kami-Berry! Many rich people enjoy gambling! Of course we know what poker is!"

Ah. Well anyways, sounds good for you _Drama-Llama-Tama_?"

Tamaki grined from ear to ear and nodded excitedly. "Yes yes!" He ran off to hug Haruhi and yelled in her ear. "Haruhi! Haruhi! We're going to play poker with Kami-Berry after club!" Then he ran over to Kyoya and yelled the same thing.

"Poker, huh?" The twins said with identical smirks across their faces. "We gonna bet real money Kami?"

"Of course not. I have candy. Candy is the only betting material I use for poker cause it's yummy to eat when I win."

"What makes you think you're going to win?"

"We are champions at playing card games."

"Then that must make me the super champ."

"You cheat don't you?"

Kami grinned and flipped through her pile of cards. "That's a mighty fine question."

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled there eyes and walked away from the neon haired teen. "We're gonna pummel her." They said to each other with smug grins.

"Kami-chan! What are you doing here?!" Hunny exclaimed as he walked into the room with Mori.

"I'm hiding from the devil." Kami said with a smile to the cutsie boy.

Hunny brought a hand up to his open mouth and his eyes grew wide. "Kami-chan did you make the devil mad at you?"

"Oh I didn't piss the devil off." She said with a laugh. "Really the biggest reason I'm hiding is because of the devil's demon that is tagging along behind her." Kami shivered. "Scary thoughts. Anyways we're gonna play poker after club hours. Candy is the stuff for betting."

"Oh! Candy! Fun!" Hunny skipped over to a couch and flopped down onto it as customers started to file in.

Kami smiled and shook her head as she shuffled her deck of cards listening to her music. Poker with the Host Club would be interesting and maybe she could escape from Coco and Zaire finding her, maybe.

--

"Okay listen up. I want a nice long game so I can stay here as long as possible-"

"Kami-Berry wants to hang out with Daddy!"

"No I don't. I just want to waste time here in hopes that the devil will give up and go home." Kami sighed and muttered quietly to herself, "When hell freezes over."

"Waaah! Mom! Our daughter is so cruel! She's just using Daddy!"

"Milord you shouldn't be so surprised. It's Kami after all. She redefines devil."

"Oh shut up you two like you have the right to talk." Kami whacked Hikaru and Kaoru's heads with a box of candy then continued talking. "I have many types of candies, but I'm not using all of them because then the game would be to long so I'm using just enough to last us a while. The candies with the highest amount the _Runts_ bananas, four _Gobstopers_ are worth one banana, three _M&Ms_ are worth one _Gobstoper_, and two _Lemon Heads aka Yellow Balls_ are worth one _M&Ms_. So then we each get two bananas, eight _Gobstopers_, twenty-four _M&Ms_, and forty-eight _Lemon Heads_."

"Isn't that a bit to much candy Kami?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Kami smirked as she split the candy among the group. "Are you kidding me? It's barely enough, but since we have quiet a few people it'll work a bit." After she had all the candy distributed evenly she shuffled her deck of cards quickly then dealt out five cards per person. Usually before I deal you put in a _Lemon Head_, but just for this round put it in now even though I already dealt." She waited as everyone placed the candy onto the plate in the center of the table then continued. "Now look at your cards and you can exchange at the most three cards, but if you have an _Ace_ you can exchange four. I'm just assuming you all know the different hands you can have so I'm not going over that. I'm just going over the way I play my poker cause sometimes people know different ways to play and get confused when we start playing" She laughed and then handed out the new cards for those in the group. "And now we play." Kami smiled and then pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru who were on her right and playing together. "You start the bids."

"Banana." They said simultaneously then added, "You're going down Kami-**Berry**."

--

"_Coco_!_ Where's Kaaaaaaaamiiiiiiii_?"

"_That's the millionth time you asked me that you frickkn' idiot_!" A tall blonde grabbed an even taller silver haired boy's head into a headlock. "_You're constant whining is getting on my nerves_!"

"_Waaaaah_! _Coco_! _You're so mean_!" The boy yelled as he tried to pull away.

"_And you're pathetic_! _Obviously Noodle told her so she's hiding_!"

The silver haired boy stopped squirming then laughed sheepishly. "_Oh that makes sense_."

"_Of course it does and unfortunately we have no idea as to where she is hiding_. _So it's time to bring out the _bishie_ radar_!"

"_Why the _bishie_ radar_? _Why not the Kami radar_?"

"_Well dur, obviously because she will be hiding where all of the _bishies_ in that Host Club she talks about are so that means there will be tons of _bishies_ around her meaning that the _bishie_ radar would be more powerful_!"

The boy clapped excitedly and exclaimed, "_Coco_! _You're so smart_!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and pinched his nose before letting go of his head. "_Why_ _of_ _course_ _I_ _am_." She laughed then walked into the campus of Ouran. "_Beeeep_." She said the second she took a step into the school. "_This_ _way_." She said pointing at one of the buildings. "_Come_ _on_ _Zaire_."

"_Coming_!" The boy yelled in a singsong voice as he skipped after his sister.

--

"Royal Flush. I got the jackpot." Kami said with a smug grin as she turned her cards over.

"You cheated!" The twins yelled as they banged their fists onto the table.

Kami stood up and quickly pulled the pile of candy to her with her tongue sticking out at them. "Prove it."

"Kyoya!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. They pointed at the teen with glasses with stern looks. "You observe everything! Didn't Kami cheat?"

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and pushed his glasses. "Firstly cheating is a tricky and hard way to win, but a useful trick if you know how to cheat well. Secondly I'm not playing anymore so what I say doesn't matter."

The group had been playing for quiet awhile and currently only Kami, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny were still in. Haruhi and Hunny were barely in the game anymore with only a couple M&Ms and Lemon Heads. Kami was in the lead with almost everyone's bananas and an overwhelming amount of the other candies. Tamaki had fallen out quickly, betting everything he had on what he thought were good hands, but were in fact horrible. The only reason Kyoya was out was because he got bored of playing.

"You're evil." The twins muttered as they picked up the cards Kami had just dealt out.

The rest of the group picked their cards up as well and then placed down the ones they wanted to exchange.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how many do you want?"

The twins opened their mouths to respond when a loud sound came out from behind the door. "_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_"(5)

The Host Club looked up and stared at the door. "What's that?" Haruhi asked.

The beeping continued and then the door burst open and the beeping started going faster and faster. "BISHIES _DETECTED_!" A blonde girl standing in the doorway yelled. "_Switching_ _to_ _Kami_ _Detector_!" Then the beeping continued just as fast.

The twins raised and eyebrow and looked down at the seat beside them that was now empty. "Eeeh eh? Where'd the brat go?"

"Oh it's Hikaru and Kaoru the hottie twins Kami is living with!" The blonde said cheerfully hugging herself. "Oooh She wasn't kidding when she said I would enjoy the Host Club hotties!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the blonde then stood up abruptly and pointed at her with their jaws wide open. "You're that Coco girl! You're speaking Japanese!"

Coco laughed and rolled her eyes. "Kami-Kami said something about you guys keeping track of pranks you pulled so she told me to only speak English. Anyways where is Kami-Kami?"

"WHERE IS MY KAMI-CAKES?!" A loud energetic voice yelled as a tall silver haired boy ran into the room.

"Kami's a cake?" Hunny asked with wide eyes.

"Nah she's more like a cupcake cause she so small." The twins said in reply with nonchalant shrugs. Barely seconds after they said that the two jumped into the air clutching their feet. "KAMI!" They yelled.

"I'm not small!" The green haired teen yelled as she jumped out from under the table ready to attack the two again, but she didn't have a chance to.

The second Kami had jumped out from under the table the two that had just entered the room ran over to the otaku and pulled her into a giant hug. "KAMI!" They both yelled happily.

Coco looked up at the silver haired boy then pushed him away, as well as down onto the ground, and hugged Kami by herself. "Kami is mine you big crybaby." She looked down at Kami with a giant smile. Coco then hugged her even tighter and started spinning in a circle. "Kami! Kami! Kami! Kami! It's been one whole month since I've seen my Kami! Waaah! Coco has missed Kami!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the two with raised eyebrows. The Coco on the webcam chats didn't seem so… Tamaki like. "Don't you two talk everyday on the computer?"

"That's not the same!" Coco snapped at the two. She glared at them with evil eyes then continued hugging Kami.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Who is this beautiful young lady and her companion?" Tamaki asked as he walked over to the boy and held out a hand to help him up.

The silver haired boy stood up with a smile then pounced onto the two girls. "Kami-Cakes! Kami-Cakes! Coco isn't the only one that's missed you! I've missed you too and I really haven't seen you in forever!"

Coco rolled her eyes and then squirmed out from between the two, she would be nice and let her brother hug her best friend for a bit. "I'm Kami's best friend, Coco, and that's my idiotic brother Zaire, but really he doesn't deserve a name his intelligence is so low. Now may I have introductions to this beautiful club? Kyaa." She held her face in her hands and started squirming happily. "So many pretty boys in one place. It's like heaven only better because I'm not dead. So who's who?"

Tamaki placed his hand on his forehead and then shook his head slightly with a disappointed look on his face. "Something must be wrong with me and American maidens! I always forget to introduce us! What is your type fair princess? Wild Man? Loli-Shota? Natural? Lil Devil? Cool? Or is my Kingly style more your type?"

"Didn't he say prince to me?" Kami muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Kami-Cakes?" Zaire asked, looking down at the short teen in his hug of doom.

"No, you're just going crazy again Zaire."

"I am?! Noo!"

Coco stared at the Host Club and a large grin spread across her face. She pointed at Tamaki and said, "Komui from D.Gray-Man." Then pointed at Hunny, "Momiji from Furuba." Then pointed at Mori, "Short haired Haji from Blood Plus." Then to the twins, "Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2 and Reno from Final Fantasy 7." Then she pointed at Kyoya, "Ichijo from Uki Doki Memorial."

Now any of the other anime comparisons wouldn't shock the Host Club after hanging out with Kami for a whole month, but the very last comparison to Kyoya was a huge shock, they thought that only Renge even knew what that game was!

The twins sighed and looked at each other with exasperated looks. "Should we have really been expecting less from a friend of Kami's?"

Then the room started to shake and a loud laugh sounded from all over. "OH HO HO HO HO! OH HO HO HO HO! OH HO HO HO HO!"

Zaire jumped into the air and squeezed Kami even tighter to her displeasure. Coco also jumped up and joined Zaire in the suffocation of Kami.

The Host Club all sighed and shook their heads. It would make sense that she would show up at any mentioning of Uki Doki Memorial.

**End of Chapter Seven**

(1) Vampire Knight: Yes the two are cosplaying as Zero and Yuki from Vampire Knight

(2) Kami and her being called a rut obsession: It's never really come up into conversations before about her height so the twins have never learned about her height complex.

(3) English Teach: Yeah she is second period. The twins and Kami missed 1s period. Tsk tsk tsk.

(4) Chomp: Even in simple pranks otakuness always shows. In Azumanga Daioh there is an evil cat that always bites one of the girl's hands. Whenever he does (in the manga) the word chomp shows up. I like to call him the chomping cat.

(5) Bishie Detecting: Do not attempt at home. It does not work.

Jem: My goal is to get Nekozawa introduced to Kami soon. I love Nekozawa. If the twins didn't exist he would totally be my favorite. Also my little Kami-Cakes is so keyoot! I gotta get a link up so you readers can see my little Kami-Cakes. KAWAII! Aaaanywaays….

Thanks to fanXforever(-gasps for air- Super Glomps are lethal 0.o and yes DDR is superbly fun!), Terriortwilight(Find out what real story?), sakurachibi(I love DDR. Kaoru liking Kami? S-E-C-R-E-T) HyperFoxChild(I can barely play the arcade version XP Well the fact that the only nearby arcade with DDR has the older DDR (not SuperNova which is the best) and the metal mats are all messed up does't help, but I was able to play an arcade SuperNova once and I sucked at the too, but the fact I was barefoot on the metal probably didn't help xD) Uchiha Sasha, i love athrun, Kinoshita Kristanite(I feel so special :D Not much Coco action in this chapter, but don't worry the next is going to be loaded with the otakuness of three otakus. And I actually heard Jack Sparrow speaking Japanese! They actually dubbed it! He didn't sound that bad, but Johnny Dept is the only one suited for Jack.) Draga en Love(Not much HikaHaru fluff yet, but I'm building up to it eventually. YAY!), and Deidara-Art is a Bang-!

P.S. Total Reviews: 61(:D) Total Hits: 5753(0.0) Total c2s: 3 Total Favs: 39(:3) Total Alers: 52(!!) I LOVE YOU ALL EVEN MORE THEN DURING CHAPTER SIX!! –glomps fans six times tighter-


	9. Chapter Eight

"OH HO HO HO HO OH HO HO HO HO

**Chapter Eight**

"OH HO HO HO HO OH HO HO HO HO!"

"What the hell is that?" Kami asked as she ducked out from under the death hugs of Coco and Zaire. "Is it like a whore call? You know like Oh ho ho ho ho. Hoes gather here!"

"Kami you're weird." Coco said with a laugh and a shrug. "Obviously it's a prep call."

"You're both wrong." The twins said with a sigh. "It's the laugh of a creepy self proclaimed manageress."

"Oh that sounds scary." Zaire said with wide eyes.

"It is."

The floor in the middle of the room stared rising and a circular platform rose above the ground. A girl sitting at a table drinking tea was sitting on it.

"Isn't this the third floor?" Kami asked shaking her head. "Rich people are so weird. How have you survived Haruhi?"

"I've gotten over being amazed and don't care anymore." Haruhi said bluntly before Renge's loud voice filled the room.

"Never! Never would I think that the words Uki Doki Memorial would even be muttered here! Who is this amazing person that has mentioned Uki Doki Memorial in this room?"

Kami and Zaire both pointed right at Coco then took two giant steps back. They did not want to be part of the fangirlism.

Fangirlism was exactly what happened though. The second Renge walked up to Coco they started squealing and yelling about the different characters from Uki Doki Memorial.

"What the hell is that anyways?" Kami asked the Host Club who had also backed away from the two fangirls.

"Renge Houshakuji. Whenever she is in Japan she is part of Class 1-A, but usually she is supposed to be at home in France." Kyoya said almost robotically as he pushed his glasses up his nose staring at his little notebook.

"What's with the platform thing?"

"You don't want to know." The twins said with a laugh. "And what were you so worried about anyways? You made it sound like Coco was going to kill you or something."

Kami froze over and zoned out. She had completely forgotten about running away. "SECRET NINJA ART OF RUNNING AWAY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she grabbed up all the candy on the table, popping a lemon head into her mouth in the process, and with her bag she dashed out the room.

Coco stopped talking with Renge then waved cheerfully. "Trust me. Gravitation is a great series. You'd love it." She laughed then glared at Zaire. "ZAIRE! YOU LET KAMI GET AWAY!" She shrieked at the taller boy, who shrunk away from her.

"It was a secret ninja art. How could I catch her?"

"How is it ninja like if she announces it? You idiot! I was going to make up for a whole months worth of teasing! Now we just gotta try again tomorrow." The tall blonde twirled away from her brother and pointed at the twins. "Tell Kami we are attacking again." She giggled and skipped out the door. She disappeared, but her voice could still be heard as she yelled, "ZAIRE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Oh ho ho ho! I like this Coco! I must come in more and get to know this Kami better! Farewell Haruhi-kun!" Renge waved cheerfully to the Host Club and her little platform disappeared along with her.

Zaire sighed and sulked out of the door. "Meany little sister." He muttered to himself.

Hunny overheard his quiet complaint and his hand went to his mouth. "Za-chan isn't Co-chan's little brother? Why is Co-chan bossing him around then?"

The twins laughed and shook their heads. "He's a wuss. Just like Milord." They trailed off as their eyes wandered to the table where they had been playing poker. "That brat took our winnings!" They yelled as they pointed at the table.

"Its just candy." Haruhi said with shrug as she picked up her bag. "See you guys tomorrow."

"That was our winnings though." The two said with a sigh as they picked up their bags. "See you Milord." They said in unison as the walked out the door after Haruhi.

--

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped out of their car and looked around the Ouran entrance. Kami had yet to be seen. When the two had woken up and gotten around to knocking on her door they found no one there. It only made sense that she had already gone to school, but it made no sense whatsoever to go to the school early when she knew that Coco was going to be waiting there. The twins were rather curious about her motives.

"Kami-cake's friends!" A shrill loud voice yelled as a tall silver haired boy came running over to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Do you two doppelgangers know where my Kami-cakes is?"

"Nope."

"No idea."

"She disappeared real early in the morning. We have no idea where she is."

Zaire's smile fell and he shook his head. "Wherever is my Kami-cakes?" He said with a sigh as he slumped over to Coco who was standing by the gate to the school tapping her foot.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and continued walking through the campus.

"You know Kaoru..." Hikaru said with a smirk as he stopped walking and looked at his twin.

Kaoru matched his brother's smirk and said, "You're right Hikaru. She's not much of a cake."

"She's to small to be a cake."

"Yeah that's right."

"I'd say she'd need to be something smaller than a cake."

The two got real close to each other and pressed their thumbs and pointer fingers together to form a triangle between the two. "She's more like a cupcake!" They said together with mock surprised looks.

"You guys are so annoying. Be happy I gotta lay low." A very exasperated voice said behind the twins. "Oh and that's old. You already made that joke yesterday."

Hikaru and Kaoru twirled around expecting to see Kami, but came face to face with a seemingly normal girl. She had long pitch black hair that reached her lower back. Covering her eyes were thick rimmed 'emo' glasses. She was wearing light make up, some blush and lip gloss, and the Ouran uniform. Her bag was a bit bulkier than other girl's, but the twins didn't notice that. "Who are you?" They asked together.

The girl rolled her eyes and pulled her glasses down a bit to revel a green and gray eye staring at them. "Like I said, I'm laying low. Coco saw the uniforms and wouldn't consider me wearing one. Keep walking and pretend I'm a girl from class. If you don't I will make your living hell real hell." She smiled brightly and pushed her glasses back up.

"Isn't everything blurry?" The two asked keeping in step with the short girl who was briskly walking to the buildings.

"No, they're mine. I'm just not wearing my contacts. It's really hard to jump around and be my usual self when I have to worry about my glasses slipping off and breaking." Kami said with a casual shrug.

"You wear contacts?"

"Since when?"

"Didn't you say that you didn't waste money on pointless things like contacts?"

Kami rolled her eyes and surveyed the hallway before walking through it. "I said colored contacts are pointless. Prescription contacts make perfect sense. Retards."

"We aren't mentally challenged, Kami-cupcake."

As they were speaking the three reached their classroom. Kami walked in and slammed the door in their faces. "I am not a frickkn' cupcake! Get that into your thick pathetic heads! Jeez!" With that said she stomped over to her seat and plopped down in her chair.

"She's acting rather calm today." Kaoru said with a raised eyebrow as he sat down in his seat.

"What do you mean by that Kaoru?" Hikaru asked not really following his twin's train of thought.

"Well I was expecting her to be running all over the place and just being even crazier than she already is. Heck, Hikaru, she didn't try to kill us when we called her a cupcake."

"Maybe our prayers have been finally answered and someone brainwashed her."

"Or MAYBE she's just scared out of her mind." A very exasperated voice said behind them.

The twins turned around to stare at Kami with confused looks on their faces. "What's there to be scared about?"

"Well I dunno. Maybe the fact that she's like a vampire only her source of nourishment isn't blood. Oh no, it's my complete and utter humiliation." Kami shuttered and her voice started rising in volume. "She just loves telling all of these exaggerated stories about me and she always tells them right there in front of me as if I'm not there! Sure, that doesn't sound too bad now does it? Well I'm not kidding when I say she exaggerates! She makes up practically everything! What doesn't help AT ALL is that people actually BELIEVE HER!" She took a deep breath then lay her head down on the desk. "And then Zaire is there right behind like a little puppy dog answering to her ever whim and call and clinging to me like I'm going to run off into the street and get run over by a car."

Hikaru and Kaoru started at each then smirked at Kami. "We'd love to hear some of those stories. We bet some of them don't need to be exaggerated."

"Haha. The bell rang now shut the hell up and let me sleep and think up an escape plan for after school."

--

It was after school and Kami was peacefully reading a book while listening to her J-Rock on her iPod. She was sitting on the window seat in the 3rd music room trying her best to act as inconspicuous as possible. Already Coco and Zaire had barged into the room looking for her and didn't even notice the mousy looking girl at the window. Her plan was working, but sadly when in Ouran plans never worked, unless you were Kyoya of course.

That day in the club the theme was the circus. Tamaki was dressed up in an extravagant Ringmaster costume. Kyoya was in a simple, yet strangely sexy, fire-eater outfit. Haruhi was dressed up as a classic magician. Originally Mori was going to be a clown along with Hunny, but when Kami arrived she quickly suggested something else, a mime! Tamaki took to the idea so Mori was a white-faced mime while Hunny was a cutsie pink clown, not a scary clown at that. The twins were dressed up as lion tamers and even had their own little stuffed lion prop sitting on the couch between them.

By poor planning the Twin's group was right next to Kami's window, mind you VERY poor planning.

They were talking about something, but one phrase made Kami look up and pause her music.

"You'd make a sexy lion tamer any day, Kaoru."

"Hikaru.."

Then… Hikaru growled.

"_HOLY MUSHROOMS ON CRACK_!" Kami yelled pointing at the two, her outburst was ignored by the squeeling fangirls, but not by the twins. "That was WAY too yaoi and twincestual! Man, I need a combined word for that.. I'll come up with it later, but growling? What the hell?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up with matching grins and went over to Kami in a few steps. "Oh, but Kami, animal noises are just as sexy as my brother is." Hikaru said with a devious grin.

The teen coughed and shook her head, closing her book and setting it down next to her. "Ew no! I mean, if you're having sex the last thing you want your partner to do is meow! Or oink, or neigh, or bark, or cluck, or make WHALE NOISES!"(1)

Hikaru and Kaoru almost died of laughter at her reply and barely said, before they burst out laughing, "Growling is a different story though, along with the occasional meow."

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding me! That's just sickenly wrong and-" Kami's voice had risen as she spoke and by this time almost the whole room was interested in what the yelling was about, but they wouldn't be able to figure it out before more craziness happened.

The host club doors slammed open and a loud voice yelled, "AHA! I knew you couldn't stay hidden forever! Found you now Kami!"

The whole room twirled around to see the tall blonde standing in the doorway with a smug grin spread across her face.

"Aw animal noises while having sex." Kami muttered. "This just sucks. Time for plan B." She pulled her wig off and the short neon purple of her hair burst out from the subtle black. She set her glasses down next to the wig on the seat then threw open the window.

"What do you think you're do-" The twins started to stay, but stopped talking in shock.

Kami grabbed her backpack and leaped out the window yelling something that sounded like, 'Toodles!'

"_AH SCREW IT_!" Coco screeched as she ran over to the window.

The whole room ran over to the window to see if Kami was dead, but instead saw a giant parachute with a smiley face sticking it's tongue out on the top.

Haruhi slowly walked away from the window shaking her head. "Why is this school so full of psychopaths?" She muttered to herself as the rest of the room was waiting for the drama to unfold.

Coco pushed herself between Hikaru and Kaoru with a smile. "Well I gotta admit that her disguise was good. Was not expecting her to actually wear the uniform, but the parachute has a counter attack."

The twins looked at the girl, who was almost taller than them, and noticed her brother wasn't trailing behind her like a faithful dog. "Where's the man servant?" They asked curiously.

"Down there." The blonde said with a laugh as a yell came up from the ground.

"AAAAGHHH! I hope Kefka takes his creepy clowness of doom and eats you!" Kami was on the ground once more, but not in the way she wanted for she was being held by Zaire. "Zaire put me down!"

Zaire simply smiled and pulled out something putting it around Kami's neck. Her protests were easily heard the three stories above and it was obvious why she was so pissed when the silver haired teen finally set her down. Latched around her neck was a leather collar with a chain leash attached to it. "Got her Coco!" Zaire yelled giving his sister thumbs up.

"Bring her on up!" Coco yelled down to him. She laughed and shut the window. Looking around she laughed again and shook her head. "You think that was crazy? That was nothing compared to normal. Ain't club hours over Ichijo?"

Kyoya, for some unknown reason, replied to Ichijo and said, "Yes, but customers are free to leave whenever they want."

Coco shrugged and said rather loudly, "Oh, well I hope all of them don't mind constant cussn' and loudness cause that's what's coming upstairs right now." She laughed rather maniacally which caused her to receive many scared stares.

The room emptied quickly after that.

Once it was just the Host Club and Coco, Kami and Zaire had yet to show up.

"What's taking the cupcake and wuss so long anyways?" The twins asked sitting down next to Coco on the couch she was perched on.

"He's a wuss. That should be enough. Kami has probably escaped from him a couple times, but he's a good little doggie. He knows how to fetch." Coco laughed then looked on either side of her. "What made her blow her cover anyways? If she hadn't started yelling like the idiot she is she would have gotten away today, again."

Hikaru and Kaoru told Coco about their little argument over animal noises.

"Oh I totally agree with her though! The last thing you want your sex partner to do is to start mooing! That takes the sex out of sexy. But I agree with you guys too. Growls and occasional meows are okay. That puts the sex in sexy."

The twins stared at Coco as if she was an alien. After a rather awkward silence Kaoru asked, "Is Kami usually so perverted? I don't think we've ever heard her make any reference to sex before."

Coco burst out laughing. "Are you serious? She hasn't cracked a single sex joke while here yet? Is this school full of 50-year-old virgins or something? Or is it a rich Japanese thing? I mean the topic of almost every conversation back home is somehow related to sex. Who's the biggest whore, who just slept with who, who just lost their virginity, who just got high and or drunk and got laid, oh the list goes on!" She stared at their blank stares and placed her fingers on her forehead. "_Good god_. You rich Ouran people are pathetic! What do you usually joke about?"

The twins shrugged and were about to reply when the doors burst open, again. Zaire walked in dragging Kami by the chain connected to her collar as if she really was just a dog. "Got the Kami-Cakes Coco!"

"All right!" Coco jumped up from her seat. "Listen up all you Hosts! Gather around!" She looked around at the boys with a smile. "You all are going to be in our cosplay group this weekend whether you want to or not!"

"I believe the correct question is, do you want to go to the convention in our cosplay group this weekend." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Oh no. Coco really does mean you're going whether you like it or not." Zaire dragged Kami over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap. " 'Sides you'll want to! There's gonna be a DDR battle and we assumed you'd enjoy watching that. _Oh yeah, Kami-cakes! You're gonna be entering too! There's this stupid stuck up ass that needs his ass kicked and despite how much Coco brags you're better than she is! You're also gonna be my partner for one of the double songs!_" He pressed his check against Kami's and started rubbing is head around. "_Cause I wuv my Kami-cakes_."

Kami rolled her eyes and pushed his face away. "Paws off."

Coco smirked and passed Kami her glasses. "Also wouldn't it be great to have some pics of you guys somewhere other than the school all dressed up? Kami will obviously be taking pictures as well."

"I will?"

"Yes you are. Now our group is gonna be a Kingdom Hearts 2 and FFVII crossover. The outfits are funky and _fawesome_ and totally up your alley. There's also a guy character for Haruhi to be since there's gonna be pics."

At first the loud members of the club didn't really register what Coco had just said. Then suddenly it sunk in and they all gasped loudly. Tamaki pointed at her with wide eyes and yelled, "How did you know my daughter was a girl?! How?! Did Kami-Berry tell you?" He ran over to Kami and hugged her tightly. "Kami-Berry how could you do that to Daddy?!"

"Hey! Off my Kami-Cakes!" Zaire said possessively as he pushed the drama king off the girl in his lap. "My Kami-Cakes doesn't snitch either. Coco is just weird like that and knows stuff like that."

"Hey!" Coco yelled whacking her older brother on the head. "You don't dis the queen."

Zaire muttered something under his breath and hugged Kami closer to him.

"Thank you." The blonde smiled and looked over to Kyoya. "Well Mister VP, but runs everything, what do you say? Sound good to you?"

Kyoya switched his gaze from the hopeful looks like Zaire's and Tamaki's to the seemingly could care less looks like Haruhi's or Coco's then to the horrid filled 'Don't you dare say yes' looks coming from the twins and Kami. An evil grin spread across Kyoya's face. He pushed his glasses up and said, "We could find some profit in this. I have no objection."

"Aw pixie sticks!" Kami yelled as she banged her head into Zaire's chest in defeat.

"I could be not as bad as it seems, even though the cupcake is going to be there." Hikaru muttered to his twin.

"So true Hikaru. After all, this is a convention full of people in a lower living class." A grin spread across Kaoru's face. "So that would make it-"

"A COMMONERS CONVENTION!" The two yelled, suddenly hyped up about the idea. "We're going to a commoners convention." They twirled around to Haruhi and linked arms with the girl. "We're going to a commoners convention with Haruhi!"

"Unhand my daughter you fiends!" Tamaki yelled jumping up from where he had been sitting.

"Make us." Hikaru and Kaoru said with a mischievous grin as they ran off, arms still linked with Haruhi's.

"Man, what a lively bunch." Coco watched the four running around the room. "You weren't kidding when you said they were crazy."

"Expect me to lie about that?" Kami asked with a roll of her eyes.

The blonde didn't reply to Kami's question, instead she put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly.

Hikaru and Kaoru, holding Haruhi, stopped along with Tamaki and all four looked over to Coco. Hunny had wandered off to eat more of his life source, cake, but his, as well as his faithful shadow's, attention was now on the tall American. Kyoya was just being Kyoya and no one would ever know what he was doing.

"I gotta scats and gotta do some finishing touches on the costumes and Kami has to finish my song-"

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"Drat thought I could get out of that."

"No 'course not. Hikaru, Kaoru, make sure she finishes that song tonight."

"We get to bug her if she doesn't?"

"Naturally."

"The twins are on the job!"

"Great. Now-" Coco pulled a key out her back pocket and unlocked the collar around Kami's neck. She grabbed Zaire's hand, pulling him off the sofa and Kami onto the ground. "We must say our good byes." Looking over to the twins she said, "I trust you two to make sure she doesn't slack off!" With a laugh Coco skipped out the room dragging her brother behind her.

"Well this is going to get interesting." Kami muttered to herself on the ground.

"Wonder who we are going to be!" Hunny bounced over to Kami with wide eyes. "Do you have any idea who we are going to be Kami-chan?"

Kami smirked. "Oh yeah."

"Who are we going to be Kami-Berry?" Tamaki asked twirling over to the two, well three counting Mori.

"You're probably gonna be Demyx, oh! Possibly Marluxia though."

"Who're they??" The twins asked, arm in arm with Haruhi.

"Demyx is a cry baby with a horrible catch phrase and hair style. Marluxia is a showy flower guy. "

"Both fit perfectly." Hikaru and Kaoru said with a laugh. "Who would we be?"

"Axel and Reno obviously. She must've picked a KH/FFVII crossover just so she could have Reno."

"What are they like?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Well actually I wouldn't be surprised if Axel was based off Reno. They both have long bright red hair and sadly their sexiness will be wasted on you."

"Hey!" The two yelled smacking Kami on the head. "What's Haruhi's character?"

"Do I really need to go to this thing?" Haruhi asked dejectedly.

Kyoya and Tamaki both looked like they were going to say something when Kami butted in. "Yes you do unless you want a rabid Coco after you. Trust me. No fun at all! Oh and you're either Roxas or Sora. Probably Roxas though."

"Who's me and Takashi?" Hunny asked jumping up and down in his seat.

"I'm not really sure whether she wanted to make you Cait Sith and Mori his Moggle or you be Cait Sith and Mori be Vincent. Probably Mori being Vincent. She loves Vincent."

"What about Kyo-chan?"

Kami stared at the older boy wearing glasses with a blank face. "My gawd. Coco must be a hidden genius if she thought of something for four-eyes."

"You don't have much a right to talk Kami. You are wearing glasses too." Haruhi pointed out.

"Pah. Minor details. No one needs them." The purple haired girl laughed and pushed her glasses up her nose as Kyoya did. "At least I don't bring attention to my blindness every 5 minutes."  
Dark flames seemed to be flowing out of Kyoya. His glasses were practically glowing. A scary grin was forced across his face. "Oh do you think your friend is the 'devil'?" He asked. "You don't know what the devil is."

Kami's eyes grew wide. Her mouth started opening and closing, but nothing came out. Suddenly she jumped up and gathered all her things. "Comm'on Hikaru! Kaoru! I gotta work on Coco's song! Remember? Let's go! Let's go!"

With that said Kami dashed out the room as fast as she could in the dress she was wearing. Plastered across Hikaru and Kaoru's faces were very content grins. The two slowly waltzed out the room, waving to the rest in the room with a firm salute. "See you guys tomorrow."

The flames died down around Kyoya and her started scribbling things in his notebook. One thought was in his mind at the moment. He needed to find something to black mail Kami with. Oh how it bugged him when someone was out of his control and was around him a lot. Childhood friends were such great sources, especially when their timing was perfect.

--

"Oh hell. Oh hell no."

"-Isn't this just great Kami-chan? Your friends are so nice! I'm so happy they considered staying with us!" Yuzuha was sitting at the dinner table cheerfully chatting away to everyone sitting at the table. "I think it's just wonderful how you two flew from New York just to see Kami!"

"Oh hell. Oh hell no."

"Oh Hita-"

"Oh please call me Yuzuha, dear."

Coco smiled politely and corrected herself. "Yuzuha, we just couldn't believe we hadn't been with Kami in a whole month! Zaire and I were so used to seeing and being with Kami every day all day! When she left for here it just broke out hearts! I can't believe we waited a whole month before visiting!"

"Oh hell. Oh hell no."

"How sweet!" Yuzuha looked over to Kami with a bright smile. "Why didn't you tell me you had such charming friends? I would have told you to invite them over ages ago!"

Kami looked up from her spaghetti and stopped cursing under her breath. "Oh h-no! I didn't want to burden you with them Yuzuha!"

"Nonsense!" Yuzuha laughed and continued talking with Coco excitedly. "Are you a model dear? You have the most beautiful figure!"

"Oh no. I'm not into the modeling stuff. Me 'n Zaire are into composing our own music. In fact, one reason we decided to come now is because there's a convention in town. Our band has played there for the past few years. Kami is our lyricist and we are so happy she can come to see us this time!"

"How lovely! Kami-chan! Why didn't you tell me you wrote songs?" Yuzuha clapped her hands together and suddenly said. "Oh dear! I haven't asked the maids to set up rooms for you two yet. It's so late too."

"That's okay Yuzuha! We're gonna be camping out in Kami's room." Coco said with a large grin.

"Oh hell. Oh hell no."

"What a brilliant idea! But don't keep her up to late. Those three have school tomorrow!"

"Don't worry Yuzuha! We'll make sure she goes straight to sleep!"

"Wonderful! Now chop chop you five! Off to bed now!"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kami stared at each with wide eyes. At that exact moment a silent conversation was exchanged, as well as a promise. With Coco and Zaire in the house there was going to enough fighting and craziness. Until not necessary they were allies and would cease from attacking each, but only while the other two were there. Once Coco and Zaire were good and gone the prank wars would continue.

--

The next few days weren't as bad as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kami had expected. Before school Zaire and Coco were still asleep and continued to sleep well past noon. After school Coco and Zaire were there waiting for Kami. Only Coco left with her though. Zaire had decided to learn more about the Host Club and wanted to learn from the 'King.' Tamaki had been more than pleased to teach him. The girls absolutely loved Zaire. Tamaki dubbed him as the 'Loyal Puppy Dog Type.' Back at the Hitachiin mansion Kami worked on Coco's song while Coco changed what she wanted. When the twins and Zaire got back home Kami and the twins quickly did their homework. Once that was done the group chatted and generally just hung out. Friday was coming up fast and soon everyone was excited about going to the convention. When the day came the Host Club made sure that everyone knew where they were going all weekend, "A COMMONERS CONVENTION!"

The second the bell rang signaling school was out the group was whisked away in Coco's bus to the convention, bus, of course, being the best way to call the strange vehicle. The otaku cosplaying trio knew this strange combination of a band bus and limo as "The Mystery Machine." Just to make it obvious why they called it that they stuck a giant Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in the passenger seat.

When the Ouran group were pulled into the bus they came face to face with two boys stretched out on a fluffy Scooby-Doo print sofa, in the bus thing. In fact the whole back of the bus thing was practically a room! There was a little changing area in the back and a closet and a couple more couches. Even for the richies of Ouran the bus thing was quite weird.

"Aaron! Jace! Come 'ere you two!" Kami, who was sporting a lime green hair color, yelled the second the bus sped off. She jumped between the two with her arms wrapped around their shoulders, dragging the two down being taller than her.

The two boys were similar in ways, but were easy to tell apart. The teen of Kami's right had long sandy blond hair that fell down to his shoulders. It wasn't the unkept long hair that most boys had. He obviously knew what conditioner was and brushed his hair. His eyes were a bright blue and were sparkling with the joy the smile across his face expressed. "_It's the Kamsters! Long time no see you brat!_" He laughed and pulled Kami into a noggie. "_Well Jace, I must say Coco-chan wasn't kiddn' when she said a whole month away from Kamsters makes you miss her!_"

The one called Jace had a subtle auburn hint to his long hair, just as well kept as the other boy's. His eyes were identical to the other's, and with the small fact it was made almost obvious the two were brothers. "_Miss is a bit of a strong word Aaron. I'd say that life just seems a bit quieter without Kami around_."

"_Haha you two. Did you just get in today?"_

"_Of course. Unlike those two richies over there."_ Aaron glared at Coco and Zaire playfully. "_We need to stay in school and can't afford skipping willy nilly._"

"_We considered not coming to this con, but the fact they asked for the band made it worth it."_ Jace added.

"_Awww. You didn't even put into consideration you would get to see me again?_"

"_Of course not._" Jace and Aaron said with phony grins.

"_Ha! You two wussies! I didn't tell Kami, but she knows you two were close to going CUTTEHS while she was gone! Now shut up!_" Coco's loud voice came from another couch, which had a bat pattern. She laughed then looked over to the Host Club, who were just standing there attempting to stay upright as the bus moved a bit confused as to what to do. "Hey you guys! Take a seat! I gotta give the run down of everything that's going on today!"

Looking around the Host Club timidly took seats. For a rich person Coco was very different. Though, Haruhi, was probably the most weirded out of the hosts.

"Now this is Jace and Aaron." She nodded to the two boys sitting on either side of Kami. "They're our drummer and bassist. They're going as Kadai and Yahzoo from Final Fantasy VII. I'm gonna be Elena from FFVII, and Zaire's being Sephiroth. Tamaki you're going to be an Organization member named Marluxia. I'm sure you'll do a great job playing him." She pulled something out of a bag that was lying in her lap and threw another bag to Tamaki, but inside was the cosplay costume to his character. "Go change. You all change when he's done. Now Hikaru and Kaoru. You two are going to Reno and Axel. Hikaru HAS to be Axel and Kaoru HAS to be Reno. I'm gonna check with Kami and Haruhi to make sure you don't switch." She threw them their costumes. "Kyoya, you're gonna be Tseng. Real simple outfit so I'm sure you will have no objection." His outfit was thrown to him. "Hunny and Mori. Hunny you're Cait Sith, a kitty cat, so a whole body outfit for you. Once you're dressed come 'ere to me so I can do the face paint on yah. Mori, you're Vincent." Their costumes were then chucked across the bus. "And lastly, Haruhi. You're gonna be Roxas. Make sure you pin your hair up real well cause the Roxas wig is short and blonde." Haruhi's costume was then thrown to her.  
"Today is battle of the bands and _Mission _Otakuhas been asked to be a guest that won't participate. We've won the last two battles so they wanted to the losers a chance to have some limelight." The blond laughed cruelly. "Man do they suck. Anyways, once we get there you all can go off and explore, but you gotta meet up with Kami-Kams around 6 and head to the BOTB Arena."

"Why, whatever is this outfit?" Tamaki stepped out of the small changing room in the back of the bus in an all leather coat holding a curly magenta wig.

"Wow you look awesome in that Tamaki!" Kami yelled giving the blond a thumbs up. "Better keep the wig on though! Then no one will know who you are!"

"Kami-Berry thinks I look good?!" Tamaki yelled running over to Kami. He gave her a big hug, but was pushed off by Aaron and Jace.

"Now now you overexcited blondie. Kami simply said that you looked good as Marluxia. That doesn't mean that she thinks you yourself looks good."

"I should have known Kami-Berry's friends would be just as cruel as her." Tamaki dramatically said as he plopped down onto the couch to pout.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned. "Wow Kami. You actually have some cool friends." They looked at Jace and Aaraon and asked. "Are you two brothers?"

"Twins actually." Jace said with a grin.

"Sadly not completely identical like you two." Aaron said with a mock frown.

"But when we wear wigs that look the same-"

"We look identical-"

"And we easily fool Coco and Zaire-

"But unfortunately it's very hard to fool the Kamsters." They finished together.

"Now it makes sense." Haruhi said with a smile. "Kami's used to annoying twins so that's how she can tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart so well and puts up with them."

Jace and Aaron turned their attention to the crossdresser, who they had not noticed earlier. "Well hello there gorgeous." Aaron said with a grin.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing dressed up as a guy and hanging out with this-" They stared directly at Kami. "Idiot?"

"Hey!" Kami yelled smacking the two on the back of the head. "More like what's she doing with that big group of idiots over there!"

The twins were about to yell back when a high-pitched voice interrupted everyone's thought process.

"Look! I'm a kitty!"

Hunny jumped into the middle of the bus thing dress up in a very peculiar outfit. He wore tight black pants that ran into large tan shoes. A black tail with a white tip ran out from the back of the pants. Covering the top half of the pants was a very long tight shirt with white fuzz making a tummy. The sleeves of the shirt went into big white gloves. Tied around his neck was a bright red cape. A black wig hid his bright blonde hair and poking out of the black hair were two black cat ears. In short he was just adorable.

"Kyaa! How _keyoot!_" Coco squealed, pulling Hunny into her lap. "Lemme do your face paint now."

"Takashi is cool looking too!" Hunny said proudly.

Every one turned to look at Mori, who had somehow gotten up and changed and sat back down again without anyone noticing, and barely recognized the guy. He was wearing an all black leather outfit, but the long red cape he was wearing covered most of it. His right arm was covered elbow down with a golden claw. Wrapped around Mori's forehead was a red cloth and long black hair fell across his shoulders. In short he was just downright sexy.

"OMG!" Both Coco and Kami yelled.

"Dude you're gonna have all the fangirls!" Kami yelled cheerfully.

"Damn right!" Coco agreed. She laughed and got to work applying the face paint to Hunny's face.

The Host Club was unusually quiet as Kami and her friends chattered away. After a bit Hikaru and Kaoru got up to change into their costumes. Laughter filled the bus.

The two stumbled out of the curtains shaking with laughter.

Hikaru was wearing the same coat as Tamaki was, but his wig was a bright flaming red and was so spiky it looked lethal.

Kaoru was wearing a suit, but it was real untidy looking, making him look like a drunk. His wig was the same color as Hikaru's, but not as spiky and had a long ponytail in the back. Resting on his head was a pair of goggles.

"Wow you two actually pull that off real well." Kami grinned from ear to ear. "I actually approve!"

"What's that supposed to mean brat?"

"Hey now you two!" Jace said loudly, standing up.

"Only we are allowed to call the Kamsters a brat." Aaron added standing as well.

"You barely know her so you have no right to."

"You haven't proven yourselves to us either." Jace yelled sitting down and hugging Kami.

"Until you've proven you two, heck all of you! Until all of you people prove to us that you are worthy of being Kami's friends-" Aaron plopped on the other side of her and wrapped his arms around her as well.

Jace finished the sentence for his brother, "You aren't allowed to tease her."

"But she's my daughter!" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

"Hey now! Who said you could steal my Kami?" Coco yelled, joining the conversation. "She's my best friend so I have the rights to claim her as **my** daughter!"

Tears formed in Tamaki's eyes. "B-B-but. Kami's my daughter! The world I have known has been torn to pieces!" Waterfalls poured out of his eyes. "Haruhi! Comfort your father!" He jumped next to Haruhi and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Sexual harassment!" The twins yelled pulling Tamaki away.

"How ever do you survive Kami-Cakes?" Zaire asked as he joined Kami and the brothers on their couch.

"I have no idea." Kami said with a dazed laugh as shouts and arguments ricocheted around the bus.

"Kamsters needs some female friends-"

"That isn't a cross dressing girl that comes with a group of guys"

"Yes! My Kami-Cakes is going to be stolen away right from under my nose! Get some girl friends! Stop being friends with so many guys!"

Kami looked up at the three with a cruel grin. "My, my, my. You three really shouldn't be talking about things like that. Aren't you guys too?"

Jace, Aaron, and Zaire stared at each other for a moment then let their jaws drop open wide. Their yells were added into the chaos in the bus.

"And this is why I'm so glad that land masses and oceans separate my two groups of friends." Kami said with a laugh to herself.

--

"Uuugh. Where is Kami-Cupcake?" Hikaru asked the sky boredly.

"How ever should we know brother? Stop complaining. She'll show up soon. Then we can explore everything!" Kaoru smiled at his twin.

"Kaoru! You're so smart!" Hikaru grabbed his brother's face between his hands and peered into his eyes. "Might I add you make a wonderful video game character."

"Oh, Hikaru!"

"KYAAA! HOW KEYOOOOT! RENO/AXEL FLUFF!"

"Pictures! Can we have a picture of you two!?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were seated on the steps to the main entrance of Kami and Coco's convention. The rest of the Host Club was just talking and comparing outfits near the street on the lookout for their tour guide otaku. It didn't take the twins long to figure out that no matter where they went the girls loved the boy love.

"Why of course lovelies." Hikaru said with a dashing grin. He pulled Kaoru into a tight embrace and looked down into his eyes.

The click of a camera sounded and the flash blinded the two for a second. Then there came the annoying sound of a certain midget.

"Okay you yaoi fangirls! You can get enough of the Reno/Axel lovie dovie stuff inside. We gots a Roxas with us as well! Just look for the big group of squealing girls and you've found us. Now shoo!"

"Hee hee. They have a Yuffie in the group too! I saw that there was a Marluxia too!"

"Really? I saw that Yuffie was talking with Vincent! Kyaa! There's a Reno and a Vincent! That's the only love triangle I like in FFVII!"

The girls laughed and left talking about pairings they liked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at Kami and were a bit surprised. The person standing in front of them didn't even seem to have the air as Kami did. Kami seemed taller than usual with her shoulders pushed back and her head held high. Her short lime green hair they had seen all day was gone. Her hair length and style looked a bit different, but what stuck out the most was that her hair was now pitch black. Tied around her head, covering her forehead was a black and white headband with the tips ending past her chest. Her outfit was most definitely weird, even by Kami standards. The main base of the top was a sleeveless majestic purple that ended way above her midriff. Then a black undershirt went a bit above her belly button, making the shirt somewhat presentable. Two black buckles made the left strap and giant yellow one made the right strap. The shorts were, well, short and bright orange. A yellow and orange belt rested on her hips and attached to the left short was a big yellow pouch. Grungy looking white stocks went up past her knees and then into large black boots with steel blue straps. Around her left wrist was a gray sweatband and on her left arm was a purple glove.

"What the heck?" The two asked staring up at her.

Kami shrugged. "Coco wanted me to wear Yuffie's Dirge of Cerberus outfit. She's the evil overlord. Gotta listen to what the evil overlord tells me to do. Anyways," She held out two tan wristbands to the twins. "Put these on or you'll get kicked out. The line to get the tickets was so long!"

"Ah! Kami! How did your hair change?!" Haruhi, who's own hair was hidden by a blonde wig and was wearing a rather odd outfit that Kingdom Hearts fans would know as Roxas, walked up the last few steps till she was next to the three with wide eyes. "I know you change your hair everyday, but surely you couldn't have dyed it just now."

Kami laughed and shook her head. "Nah. I'm not that awesome. I'm **actually** wearing a wig to change my hair color." She lifted a bit of the black hair and her lime green hair was obviously still there.

"Oh." Haruhi blushed slightly. "That was a bit dense."

"Ah, don't worry Haruhi." Hikaru said with a grin.

"We're sure it's just a commoner thing." Kaoru added with another grin.

A loud gasp came from behind them. "Why Kami-Berry! How did you change your hair color so fast?!" Tamaki yelled as he pressed his hands against his cheeks in shock.

"Now I feel like an idiot." Haruhi mumbled sitting down next to Hikaru on the stairs.

Hikaru didn't really have anything to say to make Haruhi feel better so he simply laughed and pat her on the back. "He's your father. What could you expect?" He said jokingly.

Kaoru glanced over at the two with a strange look in his eyes.

Kami noticed this little sequence in the corner of her eye and the devil in her mind smiled mischievously. She needed to look into some things, but that was for later. The Yuffie cosplayer turned on Tamaki and smacked the back of his head. "No you idiot! It's a wig! Jeez not only do you lack balls, but brains too. You're just an idiot through and through."

Tamaki ran over to Kyoya, who was wearing a suit much like Kaoru's and a long black wig making him look like Tseng from FFVII, and started complaining to him. "Mom! Our daughter is insulting her father's balls! Waah!"

"Stuff it Tamaki! I gots an announcement for all of you!" Kami yelled hopping up to the highest step so she was looking down on the Host Club. "From this moment on, until I say so, I am no longer Kami. My name is Yuffie! Hikaru and Kaoru are no longer Hikaru and Kaoru! They are Axel and Reno! Haruhi is now Roxas! Tamaki is now Marluxia! Kyoya is now Tseng! Hunny is now Cait Sith and Mori is now Vincent! Does everyone understand?"

The group nodded and looked up at Kami expectantly, they had no idea as to what they should be doing at this convention.

Kami smiled and spread her arms out. "Just explore the place and be immersed into the otaku culture. If someone asks for a picture make sure you agree! Go off and have fun! There's plenty for everyone, tons of good sweets too. Let's see." She reached into her giant yellow pouch and pulled out a watch. "It's 3:30 now. _Mission_ Otaku comes on at 7… So meet me here by 6:30! Go off little duckies!"

"Come on Taka- Oh! I meant Vincent!" Hunny giggled and pointed at himself. "And I'm Cait Sith!" He giggled again as he skipped inside, dragging Mori behind him as he talked about wanting to try all the otaku sweets.

Tamaki posed dramatically and pointed at the entrance. "Come K-Tseng! We must explore this new commoner culture!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and followed the dramatic blond silently.

"Why did it end up like this?" Hikaru asked looking from Kami to Kaoru and Haruhi. "Why do we get stuck with the cupcake?"

"Ha! You don't want me then? Fine then! You won't get the guide to having the most fun at a convention!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru stared at his twin with wide eyes. "You shouldn't insult our tour guide!"

"Since we are already here we might as well have the most fun. Kami seems to know what she's doing." Haruhi added.

Hikaru smiled and shrugged. "Never said she should go away, but we gotta keep an eye on her. Since our usual marker, that bright hair, is gone it's going to be easy to loose that little cupcake in a crowd."

Kami glared at Hikaru and whacked him on the back of the head. "**You** aren't going to be with me right now anyways. There's a Kingdom Hearts talk going on in one of the rooms. You and Haruhi are going there to learn more about your characters."

The three stared up at her with open jaws. "What? Why?" Kaoru was the first to say. "Why can't we stick with them?"

Kami smiled mischievously and shrugged. "Well Reno isn't in Kingdom Hearts and I know all there is to know about it so it's pointless for us to go. 'Sides I have something else in mind for you." She laughed and grabbed Hikaru and Haruhi's wrists. "Now there's a map inside. Look at it and go to the room labeled 'KH Discussion.' Shoo now! Oh! And don't forget. You are Axel and Roxas!" She pushed them ahead of her and they walked on oddly.

When the two were gone Kami turned to the now standing Kaoru. "Well then, come on." She smiled and headed inside.

"Kam-"

"It's Yuffie, remember?"

Kaoru sighed and stepped up next to the ninja cosplayer. "Fine then, Yuffie, why did you send Haru-"

"Roxas."

"Roxas and Axel off by themselves?"

"Well-"

"Kyaa! Yuffie!" A group of girls dressed in strange color coded outfits and animal parts. One with a pink theme and cat ears ran up to Kami and Kaoru with a camera. "Yuffie! Reno! Can I have a picture?!" She asked chirpily.

"Of course Ichigo!" Kami said with a grin. She jumped up and wrapped her arm around Kaoru's neck, pulling him down to her level. "Cheese!" She yelled making a peace sign and grinning.

The pink girl giggled and one with a blue theme jumped up next to her. "To bad you don't have a Vincent."

"Actually, Minto." Kami let go of Kaoru and he quickly backed away rubbing his neck. "We do have a Vincent, but Cait Sith ran off with him. Our whole group will be out at the entrance from 6 to 6:30 before the Battle of the Bands."

"We'll be there!" A yellow and orange themed girl yelled with a laugh. The others nodded then waved as they ran off to ambush another cosplayer.

"What the heck?" Kaoru asked as he watched the girls run away.

Kami giggled and linked arms with Kaoru. "It's the first convention of the New Year! Of course the cosplayers are going to be crazier than usual. Get used to it."

Kaoru shook his head and looked down at their linked arms. Something was weird about Kami, she seemed a bit too nice. Then again, he wasn't around her alone that often. Maybe Hikaru pissed her off more than Kaoru realized. Unlike his twin, Kaoru tried to be a bit more civil to Kami. "You were talking about why you made Har-Roxas and Axel go alone."

"Oh. Yah." Kami looked up at Kaoru with a smug grin. "You like Haruhi don't you?"

The fact Kami just broke her own name rule flew right past Kaoru. He stared at Kami with a lump in his heart. How could she have found out? Thinking back Kaoru was positive he always made sure he treated Haruhi no different than before he realized he had a crush on her. Afraid his voice would betray him Kaoru remained silent and looked out ahead of them.

"Take that as a y-e-s."

"I'm trying to stop!" Kaoru quickly said. "Beca-"

"Hikaru likes her too."

"How do you know that?"

Kami lead them into a large crowded room with tons of booths with merchandise on them. She noticed Kyoya and Tamaki examining a plushie booth and smirked. They were probably going on how cheap the plushies were made. She stopped by a booth selling Pocky and bought a bunch of different flavors. After sticking them in her yellow pouch, keeping a strawberry box out, she looked up at Kaoru. "It's so obvious it's sad. But it seems that neither Haruhi or Hikaru realize it."

Kaoru couldn't believe his ears. When was Kami so observant? Well sure, she had figured out Haruhi was a girl in one day, but to figure out **his** twin liked Haruhi and that Hikaru himself didn't know it amazed Kaoru.

"H-how do you know all this?" Kaoru was finally able to stutter.

Kami had walked a bit ahead of Kaoru and looked over her should with a smug grin. "Really Kaoru, you should know me well enough by now to know that I read plenty of manga in different genres. Shoujo manga don't exaggerate love stories that much. Not to mention Hikaru isn't exactly as good as you are with hiding his feelings."

"But how did you know-" Kaoru paused and was tempted to lower his voice, but he didn't want Kami thinking he was that upset about her knowing. "Me?"

With a shrug Kami said, "Well I wasn't 100 percent sure, just like when I guessed with Haruhi and Kyoya confirmed it when I first met her. You confirmed it for me." Her triumphant grin made Kaoru want to smack himself, how could he have fallen for such an easy trap? "But I did have plenty of clues to help me out. Like whenever Hikaru talks to Haruhi you tend to pay attention mostly to them. And then when Hikaru says something really stupid you roll your eyes and look away."

Kaoru stared in disbelief at Kami. When did she ever watch them so intently? To gather all that in, what, a month? Surely she had other stuff to keep her occupied enough to not notice these small things.

"Yah. Yah." Kami said with a laugh. "I really do have nothing better to do you know. I don't exactly have any friends to talk during class, do I?"

When Kaoru thought about it he was surprised to realize she was right. Usually he, Haruhi, and Hikaru were talking and everyone else had their own friends. Kami did tend to be the quietest during class. Then again, everyone else was supposed to, too, but they were A class. The A class was smart and tended to have a lot of free time when they finished stuff early. So it would make sense that Kami would be free to observe them, but it was kinda creepy how Kaoru never noticed it before.

"Ohmigawd! Jem! Jem!" A girl dressed in a plain white long sleeve shirt, jeans, and messy black hair ran up to Kaoru and Kami. Another girl ran up behind her, dressed in a very gothic-lolita outfit with blond hair. "Can Alex 'n I have a picture with you two?" The blonde one asked.

"Course!" Kami chirped as she pulled Kaoru down as she had in the last picture and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders. The black haired one stood next to Kaoru and she nudged him to do the same.

The blonde held a camera out and snapped a picture of the four. They both gave Kaoru a hug and ran off yelling thank you.

"This place is so weird." Kaoru said with a laugh.

"You bet it is! Now I haven't gotten to the point of my pulling you away from the lovebirds." Kami stopped walking at a stand stocked full of manga and a big sign said they were all half price. Of course she was going to get all she could. "You're going to tell Haruhi you like her." She said nonchalantly as she thumbed through a box.

"What why? You have no right to tell me to do that!"

Kami looked up from the manga to stare at Kaoru straight in the eye. "You can't let go if she never knows. Let her know that you like her, but you are giving up to give someone dear to you a chance to express his feelings. I've heard from Hunny that she's pretty dense when it comes to relationship stuff so you have no worry about her figuring out that Hikaru likes her before he realizes it."

Kaoru stared at the masses of manga and shook his head. "I don't think I could do that."

Kami grinned from ear to ear as she picked out some manga, by some meaning plenty to supply a kid with weeks worth of reading, and went over to the worker to buy them. "You will do that. Because if you don't you can't help me get Hikaru and Haruhi together."

"Get them together?" Kaoru laughed and shook his head. "Really, do you think that's possible?"

"Course. Stick them in tons of situations where they are stuck together alone doing something cool they're bound to figure out they like each other." She picked her manga up, stared at the large pile and started handing Kaoru some to carry.

The redhead didn't mind carrying the books. He was truly interested in this scheme Kami was obviously coming up with. The thought of Hikaru and Haruhi going out seemed weird, but Kaoru knew it would make Hikaru the happiest person alive. That would be enough to make Kaoru the second happiest person alive. "You aren't planning on starting this whole plan any time soon, are you?" He asked as he followed her over to a stand that seemed to be mainly accessories and bags.

Kami browsed through the anime bags and cheerfully pulled out one that said "Lovely Complex" in large letters across the top and a picture of a short boy and tall girl. She bought it then took her manga from Kaoru and stuffed it in the bag, along with the ones she was carrying. "Of course not. I'm gonna let the whole convention craziness die down and then it's your job to pull through with your part. If you don't want to join me in sticking the two together, that's fine, but I need you to give up on Haruhi so there's no love triangle crap going on."

Kaoru smiled and shook his head once more. Jeez, was Kami ever pushy? "I'll join you, don't worry, and I'll pull through with my part. Don't worry. I want to see Hikaru and Haruhi together finally." He paused then asked curiously, "Why do you care so much? Why should it matter to you if they go out?"

She laughed and headed out of the dealers room. "Reno, Reno, Reno. Really, you should be able to put two and two together. I read countless amounts of shoujo manga. Obviously, I'm a hopeless romantic and those two might as well be from a manga! Roxas and Axel! It's the prefect pairing!"

Kaoru took the hint, talk of Kami's mastermind plan was over. He laughed at the thought of Kami, the hopeless romantic. The ring to it didn't sound right. It was hard to picture her as a romantic period, but then again Kaoru was still getting to know her. Obviously she was doing a better job at getting to know them though.

As Kaoru's thoughts wandered about he failed to notice that Kami had fallen behind him, but did notice that she had disappeared. "Ka-Yuff-"

He was cut off by giggles and looked over to see Kami sitting on the ground, rubbing her knees and two people in very detailed extravagant outfits were laughing and leaning over to talk to the Yuffie cosplayer.

"Aw. Poor Yuffie. Was Reno walking too fast for you?" The girlier of the two in a pink frilly dress asked.

Kami laughed and looked up at the girl. "What? No one is too fast for the Great Ninja Yuffie! How could Karin-chan suggest such a thing? I simply tripped-" She stared at the flat floor and pretended to be flustered. "Well I tripped on a disappearing materia! I've been searching for it for a while and it keeps popping up out of nowhere and tripping me! Reno doesn't walk to fast for me, right Kazune?" She turned to the girly boy on her other side expecting an affirmative reply.

The boy she called Kazune shook his head. "What are you talking about Yuffie? Obviously men are stronger and faster than women!"

"Kazune-chan! You sexist pig! Yuffie is the best ninja there is!" The girl addressed as Karin yelled as she bonked the boy Kazune on the head.

Kaoru smirked and walked over to the group. Seeing how the three were obviously playing around in character he decided to give acting a try. Kami and Coco had given the group a run down on what their characters were like so Kaoru had a basic outline of Reno's personality. "Trip on nothing again Yuffie?" He asked with a cocky smile.

Kami looked a bit shocked Kaoru was actually playing along, but instantly covered it up with a scowl. "No I didn't Reno. You're as bad as Kazune." She stood up and started walk forward, but forgot her bag of manga was still on the ground. She tripped once more and fell face first onto the ground.

The Kazune and Karin started cracking up and attempted to help her up, but were overtaken by giggles and were unable to.

"Seems this 'great ninja' has become rather rusty." Kaoru grinned as an idea dawned upon him. He scooped Kami off the ground and swung her around so she was hanging onto him piggyback style. "Klutziness and ninjas tend to not go together Yuffie."

"Hey! I'm no klutz! I'm telling you, there is a Disappearing Materia! I swear it's that materia's doing."

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that Yuffie." Kaoru leaned over and picked Kami's manga bag up. "Well then you two, have fun during the rest of the day."

"Wait! I need a picture of you two. You're great!" The Karin giggled and pulled her camera out. She snapped a quick picture of the two and waved as she walked off, giggling.

"That was great." Kami said with a laugh. "Now onward Reno! Off we go to the KH panel to pick up Axel and Roxas!" The pointed off in the direction they needed to go, but Kaoru didn't move.

"You don't really expect me to carry you, do you?"

Kami laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes I do expect you to. Fan service young one. It's all for fan service. Also Japanese internet fame sounds nice as well. We've gotten New York internet fame down."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, but headed off for the KH talk nonetheless.

As they walked they were ambushed by at least 5 groups with cameras wanting pictures and one girl followed them with a video camera, asking them tons of questions. Kaoru was actually enjoying himself though. It was a different type of attention he received from the Host Club.

At the Host Club there was just his and Kaoru's select customers that went on and on about their 'Brotherly Love.' Sure, it was entertaining, but it was a different type of entertainment then this. Here people just ran up asked for a picture hugged you said that you were awesome then ran away again. It was quick, brief, and hilarious.

When Kaoru and Kami reached the Kingdom Hearts talk room Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting by the door laughing and a couple girls dressed in KH costumes were sitting around them laughing as well.

Kami jumped down from Kaoru's back and ran over to the group. "Axel! Roxas! There you are! Me 'n Reno were afraid that you might've wandered away from here!"

"Yuffie!"

"Hey Yuffie!"

"These two yours Yuffie?"

"Hey, is that Reno?"

"Reno!"

"Get over here Reno!"

The girls were laughing as they jumped up and dragged Kaoru over to the group. When he was pushed down next to Hikaru they gasped.

"You two have the same face!"

"Oh my god! Reno and Axel are twins!"

"Kyaaa!"

"YAOI PICTURE!"

"Yes! Yes! Can we have a yaoi picture?"

"YAOI!"

"Of course girls." Hikaru said with a dashing grin as he pulled Kaoru into one of their signature 'brotherly love' poses.

The girls all snapped a picture and turned to Kami, still giggling. "Hey Yuffie, could you take a picture of all of us together?"

"No problem!" Kami said with a laugh as she took one of the girl's cameras and quickly snapped a picture of the group with her friends.

"Yay!" The girls yelled. The one who had given Kami her camera grabbed it and pulled Kami into a pose with them. "Now one with the Great Ninja Yuffie!" The squealed as the camera clicked.

"Thanks you guys! It was fun hanging out with you, Axel, Roxas!" The girls waved and ran off yelling, "To the dealers room! On ward!"

Hikaru stood, helping his brother up, and faced Kami with a wide grin. "This place is awesome Kami. I gotta say I've had fun so far. Right Roxas?" He looked down at Haruhi with a wider grin.

Haruhi nodded and stood up herself. "It actually is quiet entertaining hanging out with all these girls. It's amazing to see so many girls as guys though! But I see why they are. Most of the guy characters get more love from people." She laughed and shook her head. "This place is chaos."

"Which is why it's heaven!" Kami said with a laugh. She linked arms with Haruhi and Hikaru. Kaoru linked his arm with his brothers after receiving a look from Kami. "Now! Off to the DDR room! I gotta check out the battle field for tomorrow!"

The four went off to the DDR room and were stopped multiple times for many yaoi pictures as well as normal pictures. When they finally reached the DDR room it was getting pretty late. Kami sighed and checked her watch. "I only gots a half 'n hour to play around before it's 6. We're going to be the first ones there waiting for them. So you guys can play around on too. They're free." She laughed and skipped off to an empty DDR machine near the back of the room.

Looking around at all the really good people playing Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi didn't feel like making fools of themselves so they followed Kami to watch her. When they walked up behind her she was simply playing on beginner.

"Kam-Yuffie, why are you playing on the lowest level? Don't you want to show off your DDR skills?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Just getting a feel of the pad." Kami said with a laugh as she stepped the last few steps of the song.

The three watched Kami for a bit as she went up to Expert. After watching all the arrows on Expert flying by the three had to turn away in fear their eyes might be damaged. "How can she do that?" Haruhi asked with a small laugh.

"I think her head is so empty it's the only thing she thinks of." Hikaru said with a firm nod.

"That makes sense." Kaoru agreed with a laugh.

"Strike!" An arrogant sounding voice said from behind the three. They looked up to see yet another cosplayer, what a surprise.

This cosplayer was actually alone though. He had bright spikey red hair and a bright turquoise headband wrapped around his head to keep the hair out of his face, but a bit came out from under it in the middle. He wore a mainly black outfit with silver shoulders and lining. Then around his neck was a tacky bright orange scarf. He was leaning on a giant hammer, watching Kami play DDR. "Haven't seen her before. You guys new to Yukicon?"

"Our first convention actually." Kaoru said with a laugh.

"Don't know about the otaku though." Hikaru added looking over at Kami to show who he was referring to.

"Probably her millionth." Haruhi said with an amused sigh. "Which is why you call her the otaku."

"Oh dear. She's going to miss that next jump. Yuffie is jumping too high." The redheaded guy said with a cocky smile.

Kami heard this little comment and stomped down on the jump he claimed she was going to miss, turning around in the process. It was Love Shine near the end and Kami had it practically memorized. So she continued playing with her back to the screen. "Who are you to commentate on other people's playing Lavi?"

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stepped out of the way shaking their heads. Of course Kami would know who the guy was cosplaying as. She was the otaku after all.

"Ooh! The Yuffie knows who I am!" The Lavi said with a smile. "And love, I am the reining champion of this contest. I am the master of DDR so naturally I find it from the goodness of my heart to help those below me." As he spoke he failed to notice Kami was still stepping on the correct arrows receiving perfects with her back turned to the screen. "I'd love to assist you though. Would you like some tutoring, love?"

Kami stomped down on the last arrow and then jumped off the metal mat. "Were you cosplaying as Daisuke last year and then Renji the year before?"

The Lavi seemed to be made of light as he nodded. "Why yes love! I was! Have you heard of me?"

Kami stared at him, obviously unimpressed, and said, "Then you're that arrogant _SOB _Coco was talking about." She smirked and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Be ready to see me in the finals kicking your ass tomorrow." She started to walk off when the Lavi quickly grabbed her wrist.

"How about you live up to your word here and now."

The twins and Haruhi looked to Kami expecting for her to automatically accept, but she did the exact opposite.

"Nope. See you tomorrow." She waved and walked out the room.

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in disbelief. They grabbed Haruhi and ran after Kami. Once they were in step with her they bombarded her with questions.

"Why didn't you accept?"

"You could have kicked his butt!"

"Surely you weren't afraid!"

"Why in the world did you decline?"

"Well there is no point in showing off all my mad _skillz_ before the competition. 'Sides I want him thinking he can beat me and continue being arrogant through the competition. Then watching him being crushed is so much more entertaing." Kami laughed demonically and headed out of the convention center.

"You're cruel." Haruhi commented with no intentions of being mean herself. Natural knife at its best.

"I know! Aren't I?" Kami giggled and plopped down on the top step. "Now we just gotta wait for everyone. Good thing I have all my new manga to read."  
But Kami didn't get a chance to even open up her back before the first group that had ambushed her and Kaoru walked out of the building.

"Kyaa! Yuffie's here like she said! Yay!" The one with the blue theme squealed.

"Ohmigawwd! Axel! Roxas! Kyaa!"

By the time Hunny and Mori arrived at the entrance already a small group was hanging out with the four.

"VINCENT!" The girls squealed, running over to the stoic guy and glomping him.

Then they noticed little Hunny sitting on his shoulders. "Kyaa! How cute! Cait Sith!"

"I wanna Yuffie, Reno, Vincent pic!" A girl yelled.

"Cait Sith! Take a picture with me!"

More pictures were taken.

When Kyoya and Tamaki finally arrived there was a large gaggle hanging with the Ouran students and the two were glomped just as Hunny and Mori were.

Once 6:30 finally came around Kami had to break up the party. "Sorry all of you, but our friends are in the guest band for the BOTB."

That was the wrong thing to say. All of the girls started yelling how they loved _Mission_ Otaku and were so happy that it was a guest band.

"Then come see them you guys! We'll be here tomorrow! Don't worry! All these guys will be hanging out in the DDR room during the battle. You can love them to pieces there since they suck at DDR."

"Okay!" The girls chirped.

"Then _toodles_!" Kami yelled. "Come on you guys! We gotta stop by the bus to change before we can go to see Coco and Zaire! Run!"

--

Somehow the group changed out of their costumes into punk rock clothing Kami threw at them and left the bus with time to spare. The look actually fit the Host Club nicely and for once they matched Kami's clothing choice.

It was obvious why Kami chose to have her hair lime green that day when she stepped out with her outfit on. It was mostly black, but the words and designs were all bright neon green. In fact, the whole group wore basically the same outfit as Kami, just with different designs and colors. But the one thing that stayed the same were the large words _Mission Otaku_ written in English across the backs of the jackets they wore.

When the group reached the BOTB room Kami waved the Host Club in. "I'll meet up with you guys during the battle. I'm going to be backstage with Coco 'n Zaire and Co. for now." She waved and skipped off down the hall to the room that was acting as backstage.

A big bulky guard was standing there and watched the small lime green haired teen skip up to him. "Do you have a pass?" He asked gruffly.

"Nope, but surely _Mission_ Otaku has told you to let their dear Kami, Kamsters, Kami-cakes, Kamikins, oh, well any name with the name Kami in it in." She smiled brightly and started to go in, but the guy stopped her.

"No pass. No entry."

"Oh come on! I know they told you! Those idiots would never forget to get me in backstage with them!"

"No pass. No entry."

"Kami-_cakes_!" The door burst open and Zaire flew out, tackling Kami to the ground. "_Hey guys! Kami's here_!" He picked up his friend and skipped inside, the guard stayed silent and shut the door behind them.

"_The Kamsters_!" Jace yelled, grabbing Kami from Zaire to put her on the ground just to hug her himself.

"_Did the Japanese con suit your taste_?" Aaron asked, giving Kami a hug as well.

Laughing, Kami pushed the three guys away. "_Yah, yah you big lovebugs. Where's our lovely Coco?_"

"_Already on stage_." Jace said with a grin.

"_You cut it real close Kami._" Aaron said with a matching grin.

Zaire nodded and grabbed his guitar. "_You almost missed the big debut of Fallen Angel! That would've been no good!_"

"_Don't you mean your big debut of the first song you sing?_" Jace laughed and smacked Zaire on the back. "_Stop trying to act all humble you baby._" He grabbed his drumstick and winked at Kami. "_Make sure you watch the whole thing. We didn't change a single thing with the tune and translated it to Japanese! It sounds just as good as the English version!_"

"_Still means the same thing and everything!_" Aaron added as he grabbed his bass.

"_You better still be here when we're done!"_ Zaire said with a laugh as he ran out on stage.

Jace and Aaron waved then ran onto the stage as well.

Coco's voice then filled the room, drowning out all the cheers that had erupted. "Hey there Yukicon! It's _Mission_ Otaku here for the 3rd year running, but hey! We're so awesome we don't need to compete to perform anymore! What do you have to say about that?" She held her mic out to the crowd and cheers echoed across the room. She laughed and brought the mic back up to herself. "Thought so. Now we do read our fanmail and I've noticed tons of requests to have Zaire sing his own song! What if I told you that our awesome lyricist/composer has done just that?"

Suddenly it was as if the room was only made of girls. The only thing anyone could hear was the loud shrill squeals and screams of many fangirls.

"Well she has!" Coco yelled into the mic to be heard. She backed up away from the main microphone stand to let Zaire take her place. After he blew a couple kisses to the crowd Coco struck a cord.

Jace and Aaron leaned into their own mics and in a half whisper started the song,

"Hey Fallen Angel. You flew so high. So why, why are you my Fallen Angel?"

All four started playing the tune and Zaire leaned into the mic.

"Hey Fallen Angel; Your masquerade is over; Your mask has fallen; But you have fallen farther; Down down down; Hey Fallen Angel; Be mine."

The four broke out to majorly rock out before Zaire started up the first verse.

"I saw you fall; From the skies; They couldn't bear it; All your built up tears.

I saw you crash; To the ground; Reality crushing you; Down."

All music, except for the light tapping on the cymbals, stopped for a beat as Jace and Aaron said again,

"Hey Fallen Angel. You flew so high. So why are you my Fallen Angel?"

Coco and Aaron started playing again and Zaire started the chorus up again.

"Hey Fallen Angel; Your masquerade is over; Your mask has fallen; But you have fallen farther; Down down down; Hey Fallen Angel; Be mine."

There was slight break where Jace hit an intro to the next few verses on his drum.

"I took you in; Tried to take it all away; All the fears the lies all the sorrows built up inside; It dragged me down; And your weight just grew even more.

You wanted a home of your own; To save me from your broken soul; So we searched; Together; To find a place; Where you will finally belong.

We searched; We didn't find; What we were planning on; Instead we found; That your home was here; All along."

Zaire took a step back and Coco stepped forward. She played her solo beautifully, but instead of stepping back once more to let Zaire continue singing she let go of her guitar and grabbed the mic stand. Everyone in the crowd started cheering. Once again Jace and Aaron whispered into the mics and then Coco started singing.

"Never thought it could happen; Not for me not ever; So now I wonder; Maybe I held on to life for so long; Was just to meet you; Now I know; Destiny does exist."

She jumped back and Zaire automatically took her place. The twins did their thing and the music started slowing down.

"Hey Fallen Angel-"

Suddenly the beat quickened again and Zaire joined in playing on his guitar.

"-Your masquerade has ended; Your mask you wore gone forevermore; You fall no more-"

Jace and Aaron repeated the words 'no more' in the background.

"-Down no more; Hey Fallen Angel."

Everything fell silent. Zaire strummed alone as he sang.

"I caught you from a great fall."(3)

The second his voice stopped Coco and Jace jumped up and played the last few cords.

Kami cheered along with the large crowd at the top of her lungs. Their performance was impressive, better than she ever thought it could be. Personally she thought the English version, her version, was better, but they still did an amazing job.

"You guys know you love us!" Coco screamed out to the crowd chanting their name. "And we know it too, but there's no time for an encore now you silly otakus! If you still remember us after all the contestants play we'll come out again!"

Waving _Mission_ Otaku ran off stage like the idiots they were. Pretty much throwing their instruments on the couch backstage they all ran over and tackled Kami to the ground.

"_Did we do awesome Kami-cakes_?"

"_You know we were the fo shizzle_!"

"_It's all thanks to you_-"

"_And your awesome song writing_!"

With all for on top of her Kami found it impossible to push them all off so she just lay there on the ground shaking with laughter. "_You guys are idiots_."

"_Yes we are_!" The four band members yelled in reply.

The actual host of the BOTB had come onto stage and was talking to the audience. The battle was going to start soon.

"_Hey guys, get off me! I promised the host club I'd hang with them during the battle_."

"_Nope_!" Jace proclaimed, dragging Kami into his lap.

"_We haven't seen our Kamsters in forever_." Aaron said with a dramatic sigh as he sat up just to fall over so his head was resting in Kami's lap.

"_They get you all to themselves at school_."

"_So we aren't giving you up to them_."

"_Not at all_!"

Kami sighed. "_Fine, fine. I'll chill with you guys_."

The BOTB went pretty smoothly, but really none were as good as _Mission_ Otaku. Sure, they played well and all, but without good lyrics and tune good playing wasn't enough. The winners were announced and the first place band played their song again. The winner band's fame was short lived, unfortunately for them. Once they had gotten off stage to the loud cheers from the crowd slowly, but surely, the low chant for _Mission_ Otaku started up.

"_We have been summoned! Let's do our theme song_!" Coco jumped up and grabbed her guitar. "_These newbies need to meet_ _Mission_ Otaku!"

The twins and Zaire jumped up and grabbed their instruments as well, in Jace's case his sticks. "_Better not run away Kami_!" They called to their friend before running onto the stage.

"_Why would I run_-"

"Hey there brat."

"We must admit, you are worth something."

"Writing songs must be-"

"The only thing though."

Kami turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing behind her.

"How the _hell_ did you two get in?"

The twins held up passes that were hanging around their necks that read, 'VIP-Backstage Pass.'

"Let me rephrase then. How the _hell_ did you get those?"

"Coco gave them to us."

"To make sure you didn't run away."

"When she made her announcement."

"What announc-"

"-And guess what wonderful Yukicon! Our lyricist is here right now! Do you all want to meet her after this song and give her your _L-O-V-E_?" Coco's voice reached the backstage as loud as it did into the crowd.

Kami froze. "What?!" She screeched as she tried to run past the twins.

"Tut, tut tut." They laughed and linked arms with her. "You're staying with us silly otaku."

"Drat."

The music on stage started up and silenced any complaints Kami was going to make. As much as she wanted to yell and scream there was no way she was going to ruin _her_ masterpiece, no way in hell.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Out to do the impossible;

Gonna make it probable;

We're out to save the world;

With a mission;

That needs no permission;

Wake up to;

_Mission_ Otaku.

_Oooh_

All those war generals;

Gonna wake up to silence;

Look out the window see no more fightn';

Cause all their soldiers are too busy;

Tradn' their Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

Out to do the impossible;

Gonna make it probable;

We're out to stop all you fights;

Wake up to;

_Mission_ Otaku.

All those couples;

Gonna wake up with no more quarrelin';

From their lovers;

Cause all those lovers are too busy;

Trying to mimic shoujo manga.

Out to do the impossible;

Gonna make it probable;

We're out to stop all you love quarrels;

Wake up to;

_Mission_ Otaku.

All those gays;

Gonna wake up to no more ridiculin';

Instead are going to find it;

Replaced with crowds of;

Yaoi fangirls.

Out to do the impossible;

Gonna make it probable;

We're out to stop all you ridiculers;

Wake up to;

_Mission_ Otaku.

Now we know that some;

Just can't stop your fightin';

So all you stop your fist fights;

Go out and buy kunai knives;

We'll leave you to yourselves.

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

It's _Mission_ Otaku time;

Need no permission;

Just you wait till the day;

When you wake up to;

_Mission_ Otaku.(4)"

"You guys are such otakus." Hikaru said when the song ended.

"No wonder they named the band _Mission _Otaku." Kaoru added.

Kami laughed and shook her head. "Actually they wanted to make the song after they decided on the band name. They wanted a theme song."

"Now all you newbies know who we are!"

"And what we are out to do!"

"As if it'd happen-"

"But hey! There's no point in not hoping!"

Coco laughed and twirled her guitar around to it was against her back. "Now everyone, give a big round of fangirl/boy cheers for the person that makes _Mission _Otaku possible! Bring 'er out Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Dammit." Kami cursed under her breath as Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her onto the stage.

--

"What's a game American commoners often play the most at sleepovers?"

"Hmm. Probably Truth or Dare or Manhunt. Possibly Hide 'n Go Seek if they're real bored."

"Oooh! Coco! This is a big house, Hide and Go Seek would be tons of fun here!"

"Why Zaire! That is a splendid idea!"

Kami looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It blinked 11:39 in bright red digital numbers. She sighed and twirled her crimson red hair tiredly. After the BOTB concert Jace and Aaron had gone off to the hotel they were staying at, they didn't want to intrude on Yuzuha's hospitality. But unlike them the Host Club found nothing wrong with accepting **Coco's** invitation to have a sleepover. Of course Hikaru and Kaoru's mom found the idea splendid, but the fact Coco proposed it just made it all seem real rude. Not that it mattered though.

After taking a quick shower, and having to explain how her hair dyes worked when she came out with a new color, Kami mainly read through her manga. But after everyone else had gotten all cleaned up Coco had stolen the manga and forced Kami to join the conversations.

"Hey not a bad idea." Coco leaped off Kami's bed and clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention. "We're gonna play Hide and Go Seek! The rules are simple. On person says and counts to 50 while everyone else runs away and hides somewhere. Stay in your hiding place until you are found. If the person who's it changes it doesn't matter. If you weren't found you obviously have a good hiding spot and you can stay. Everyone clear?"

The room nodded and stood up. A game of Hide and Go Seek sounded fun.

"Great! Now Zaire's it!"

"What! Why?!"

"Cause I said so! Now everyone! Run!" She dashed out the room and down the hall.

The others followed her example.

Hikaru saw his twin run off and was about to join him when he noticed Haruhi lagging behind. He ran over to her with a stupid grin plastered across his face. "Not gonna play Haruhi?"

"I don't really find the point of playing this game at midnight and I'll probably fall asleep and be forgotten about. Then I'll wake up in some strange uncomfortable place and get lost in this huge house."

"Then come with me!" Hikaru laughed and grabbed Haruhi's hand as he dashed down the hall.

Zaire looked over at Kyoya, who was inspecting Kami's computers, and asked, "You going to play Ichijo?"

Kyoya looked at Zaire with a look that said it all.

"O-Okay." Zaire inched away from the Shadow King and then started counting loudly.

--

Kaoru laughed insanely. He was having a blast for he had yet to be found. With Coco and Zaire's voices combined Kaoru always knew when someone new was it and moved on to a new place for the heck of it. So far his tactic of playing hadn't failed him. He hoped Hikaru was having just as good luck.

Out of all the people to be it Zaire had been it the most. Figured, the guy seemed stupider than a doornail. That was who was it at the moment and even several hallways away from him Kaoru could somehow still hear the idiot counting. The said idiot was getting close to 50.

Kaoru needed a place to hide, fast. Thinking hard Kaoru tried to remember where all the doors in the hallway led. Then he saw the door he was looking for. It was different than all the others because it had a light switch right next to it.

"Perfect." The redhead said with a grin as he flipped the light on and slid into the room. Leaving the door open just a crack he looked into the closet with a grin. He was about to hide among the junk when the small noise of a gasp and rustling clothes caught his attention.

Curiously Kaoru walked over to the far corner of the large closet and pulled a couple shirts off a pile to find a red eyed Kami staring up at him. Surprised he dropped the shirts and stared at Kami with wide eyes. "Were you… **crying**?"

"No." Kami whispered back stubbornly rubbing her eyes. "I just hate closets ever since Coco made me watch The Grudge 2." Her eyes grew wide as she motioned her hand as something inching behind her. "The head just slowly drops down behind her, the neck stretching, and it makes this really creepy noise and she can't open the door and." She stopped talking and quickly shoved her face between her knees. "I can't stand horror movies."

"If you are afraid of closets," Kaoru restrained from snickering as he spoke, "Why the heck did you hide in one?"

"Well I can't let Coco find me just standing in the hallway, now can I? Besides, I didn't know it was a closet until I opened the door and went in." She paused and looked up at the slightly open door. "And it- I'm saved!" Kami started to jump up when the sound of stomping feet came from outside the door.

"Shh!" Kaoru quickly covered Kami's mouth and pulled her down beside him.

"Come on Haruhi! We gotta hurry! Milord cheats and counts too fast!" Hikaru's voice came from one of the running people.

Then suddenly the sound of a body hitting the ground right outside the door drifted into the closet. "I tripped on the door. Someone left it open." Haruhi's voice said.

"Well that's stupid. They even left the light on. Probably someone in a hurry to get out and hide." The light went off and Kami whimpered quietly.

Kaoru shot her an annoyed look. He didn't want his new hiding spot being found by someone who wasn't it. That ruined the fun of the game, even if the someone was his twin.

Kami pried Kaoru's hand off her mouth and quietly whispered to him, "Kaoru I'm trying to tell you. The door locks from the outside!"

"Okay. Let's go. I'll just shut it first so no one else trips because it's open like that."

Kaoru stared at Kami with wide eyes. "What?!" He hissed.

"It locks the second it clo-"

Click.(5)

**End of Chapter Eight**

(1) Animal Noises and Sex: You all must thank the randomness of IM conversations where you are pretending to be Hikaru and Kaoru and then in comes someone(me) with a Kami account. Only craziness could possibly ever come out of it. (Yes this conversation does exist and I got a screenshot of it! Gimme a pm and I'll give yah the link! Links act weird here for me...)

(2) !!Note on all of the cosplayers!! If you don't know who they are Wiki them xD

(3) Fallen Angel- The Song: Yes... T-T I wrote those horrible lyrics.

(4) Mission Otaku-The Song: Wrote that too. But I like this one. ;)

(5) Click: Hmm... Closets locking on the outside... I remember this from an earlier chapter... ;)


	10. Chapter Nine

Jem: Oh. My. God. I actually finished it 0.o I was stuck in a rut for a bit… well a big bit. I haven't updated in like 5 months! (Don't kill me) I must say, I have a lot on my hands with this fanfic. Bisco Hatori is really starting to show the TamaHaru pairing is what's gonna happen. I need to come up with the ultimate alternate dimension! So you will see events in the manga featuring in this fanfic from now on. But, they are gonna be Kamified and HikaHarufied :3 Well anywhos. Without any further ado. HERE IS MATTOID: SIMPLY SEMI INSANE CHAPTER 9!! Dun dun dun…

**Chapter Nine**

"You know this brings back memories…" Kaoru muttered to himself, hitting his head on the wall of the dark closet. "Just more cramped, with an annoying brat, and in pitch darkness."

Kami jumped at the noise of Kaoru's head hitting the wall and hugged his arm. "Stop making unnecessary weird bumping noises!" She then realized she was clinging to him and quickly threw his arm away. "What are you talking about anyways?"

"Oh a test of courage we had a bit before you came. The wimpy class president and I were locked in a classroom until Hikaru found us."

"Well unluckily for **us** Hikaru was the one that frickkn' locked us in."

"What no more bawling?" Koaru replied in a mocking tone to change the subject away from the fact that his unobservant twin and Haruhi were the reason the two were locked in the closet.

Kami punched his shoulder spiritlessly and leaned her head back on the wall, jumping at the sound that it made. "Quit trying to act like Hikaru, Kaoru. He'd be the one to say that. Not you."

"When'd you become a twin expert?" Kaoru asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I've grown up with Jace and Aaron. They can be just as, actually they are just as annoying as you and Hikaru are." She laughed timidly, looking in a random direction with wide eyes.

"What are you so afraid of anyways?"

"I already said, horror movies scare me beyond all means." Suddenly she whipped her head in the opposite direction, but seeing nothing in the darkness made her hug her knees tightly to her chest.

"Never would have guessed your weakness was the dark and horror movies."

"Hey! Who said I was afraid of the dark?" Kami said as she inched closer to Kaoru. "It's mostly dark closets."

"What's the difference?" Kaoru asked with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Kami's shoulders and pulled her close. "If you're so afraid I'll keep you close so if some weird head comes down from the ceiling it'll get us both."

Kami felt a small blush creeping up her cheeks as she buried her head into Kaoru's body and whispered to herself, "Or some serial killer creep." She may have denied being afraid of the dark, it was partially true, but she feared it at the same time. With the closest it was just knowing that in The Grudge 2 the Grudge's head stretched down, it was one of those irrational fears that someone always has. Now with the dark her fear was split. She hated not knowing what was there in the darkness, but she was also terrified of what she might find when the light turns on. That fear was newer.

"Serial killer creep?" Kaoru asked curiously, looking down at the faint crimson colored head leaning against him.

"Yeah, haven't you seen the movie?"

"No."

"Well there's this guy named Freddy that helps the Grudge kill people. Everyone knows that. Oh and they like to eat males so you'll die first."

"That's one weird movie."

"No, really?"

Kaoru laughed and shook his head. Really, Kami was the weirdest person he knew. One second she was close to crying her guts out and the next she was cracking jokes about what she was afraid of.

"Hey Kaoru, I was thinking about it and you didn't seem all that shocked when I asked you about Haruhi. Does somebody already know?"

Kaoru wasn't even shocked with how she seemed to notice. He was past being shocked with this idiot. He sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Hunny figured it out."

"Tamaki really does like her as a girl, but it too much of an idiot to even realize he is lying to himself." She continued.

"Yeah yeah. Where are you getting at?"

"Well I was thinking about it and I'm not really around that much when Haruhi and Tamaki are interacting. So that got me thinking, how does Haruhi act around him? Do you think it might be a possibility that she could like him as well?"

Kaoru paused for a moment then sighed. "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure. I really hope that she likes Hikaru more than Tamaki deep down inside. Hikaru knows that Tamaki likes her, along with the rest of us, and he tends to get weird when the topic comes up. He doesn't realize himself how much he likes her."

"Hmm hmm. Thought so." Kami sighed and shook her head. "This makes this tricky."

"Yeah. When I first realized I liked her, I decided to not do anything about it. I like the way things are in the Host Club. I really don't want to change the way everyone acts around each other. But, these idiots not realizing their own feelings are going to figure it out one day. I don't want the confusion that is going to follow it. I'm hoping that if Haruhi really does like Hikaru then we can just get Tamaki out of the picture and get them together. Tamaki is an idiot. I highly doubt a relationship would last all that long with him anyways."

Kami laughed and nodded. "Agreed, agreed. When'd all this happen anyways?"

"Ah… Around last summer. Crazy time. The crazy daughter of Haruhi's dad's friend was staying with her. She had a thing for Tamaki, but gave up after a while." He sighed and shook his head. "I just really hope things turn out better for Hikaru."

"Tya ha. You really want to destroy Tamaki."

"What kind of laugh is that?"

"It's a tya ha. Got a problem with it?"

"Hmm. Not really. You really are weird Kami."

"Why thank you Kaoru. You really are self sacrificing. When are yah gonna start thinking about yourself?"

"Hmm. Maybe never."

"Tya ha. I say you need to find yourself a new Haruhi." Kami grinned, but suddenly jumped when a piece of clothing fell of a hanger.

"Just clothing." Kaoru said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Kami giggled and looked up at Kaoru. "Tya ha."

The two sat in the closest talking about whatever came to for a bit. Then the topic of getting Hikaru and Haruhi came back up and they started devising different scenarios. They had no idea what time it was when Kami's whole body started vibrating. She shrieked and pulled her small little cell phone out of the back pocket of her pjs.

The light that came from the phone temporarily blinded the two for a minute before they stared at each other with wide eyes. Kaoru's shocked expression instantly changed to an exasperated one and Kami's to a sheepish embarrassed look. "Don't tell me you forgot you had that." Kaoru said with tone that said 'I give up trying to get you' as he pulled away from the small teen.

"Shut up." Kami shot back as she looked at the text message she had just received. "Yay! We're saved! Coco got frustrated with how you and I have yet to be found and asked if I was lost! They're coming to save us!"

"We're saved!"

The two jumped up and hugged each other cheerfully, then started jumping around in a circle singing about how they were saved.

In a matter of minutes the light switched on and the door burst open.

"KAORU!"

"KAMI!"

Hikaru came running in and glued himself to his twin.

Coco ran in and glomped her friend. Zaire was about to run after her when he noticed Tamaki was about to go hug Kami as well and turned to glare at him before attaching himself to Kami as well.

"We thought you got lost in this giant place-" Zaire started to say when his younger sister cut in.

"But really, you never got lost in our house and you have a great sense of direction and you NEVER win at Hide 'n Go Seek so I had a feeling you were trapped somewhere. Didn't expect Kaoru to be with you, but it's for the better. Closet huh?" Coco grinned and elbowed Kami in the stomach playfully.

"Worst place for Kami-cakes to get stuck in." Zaire added with a pitiful frown.

" 'Specially in the dark." Coco said with a nod.

"Yeah, 'specially after…" Zaire stopped talking and looked at Kami with wide eyes. "Waaah! Kami-cakes! I didn't mean anything by tha-"

"I'm gonna go hide again! It doesn't count since I told you guys where we were." Kami yelled with a playful grin as she ran away from the group.

"Zaire! You big idiot!" Coco yelled, hitting her brother's chest with hard punches. "_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_"

"Waaaah! Coco! I didn't mean to! It just slipped out! She makes it easy to forget it only happened a little over a month ago!"

"What are two talking about?" Hikaru asked with a raised brow.

"Ain't it obvious?" Zaire said with a know-it-all sigh. "She found her in the dark after all."

"Who found who in the dark?" Tamaki asked with wide eyes.

"Wait-" Coco are Zaire stared at the group, consisting of the other Hide 'n Go Seek players with looks of shock. "You guy's don't know?"

"Know what?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, crossing their arms.

"About her mom." Zaire replied with his mouth shaped in a perfect 'O'.

"Car accident, right?" The twins replied with a confused look that was mirrored by Tamaki.

Coco and Zaire couldn't believe their ears. Did everyone really not know about Kami's mom? They didn't even think she could keep a straight face for a month without even a single break down. Surely she had told one of them…

Following that train of thought Coco turned her gaze to Haruhi, who seemed to be avoiding their eyes. The blond raise a brow and leaned down to be eye to eye with the shorter girl. "You know, don't you?"

"During the ski trip." Haruhi distantly said, quickly step siding the lounging Tamaki, who was crying about his daughters keeping secrets from him.

"Dear lord these people are idiots." Coco stared at them and then dashed off to Kami's room. "If the evil information man doesn't know the Japanese are a hopeless race. Including the little idiot that just ran off. I cannot believe this…" Her mumbling continued as the group followed her down the hallways to the sleepover room.

"KYOYA!" The blond yelled, throwing the door open.

The dark lord looked up from his laptop and pushed his glasses up. "What is it?" There was a slight look of shock in his eyes, but the room of idiots didn't notice it.

Hunny and Mori looked up from their card game and wandered over. "What is it Co-chan?" The cutsie boy asked.

Coco ignored the adorable thing and sat down next to Kyoya. "You do know about Kami's mom, right?"

Kyoya stared at her for a second then back at his computer, then once again at her crystal blue eyes. "I take it she was lying and the information was covered very well?"

Coco let out a groan and fell back onto the bed. "At least you realized something was up."

Tamaki raced over to the tall girl, worried tears brimming his eyes. "Coco-chan! Whatever has Kami-Berry been keeping from her family?" Suddenly he yelped and scampered across the room, rubbing his head. "What'd you hit me for? Ladies aren't viole-"

"Oh stuff it." Coco stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "You have no right to call yourself her family! Didn't Jace and Aaron make that clear earlier? Please you didn't even realize she was lying about something so OBVIOUS! You need to put up with that girl for 8 years, and then you have the right to call her family! She's impossible to understand since she doesn't open up to ANYBODY!" Coco paused for a moment then glared at Tamaki. "'Side you can't be her Dad. I am her second mother and there's no way in hell I'm marrying you."

"Coco, can you just tell us about what you are babbling about?" The twins plopped themselves onto the ground and pulled into a comfortable position, they had a feeling Coco would be talking for a LONG time. "If the brat's mom didn't die in a car accident, then how did it happen?"

Hunny crawled up onto the bed next to Coco and frowned. "I wanna know how Kami can continue acting like nothing is wrong, even though it has been such a short time ago."

"Well this way of acting is better than what the old Kami would've been like." Zaire said, sounding almost intelligent despite the fact what he said made no sense.

"There was a different Kami?" The twins asked curiously. "How does that work?"

"Bet she was more tolerable than this one." Hikaru added with a smirk.

"Oh most definitely." Kaoru agreed with a nod.

"Not really." Coco said with a sigh. "The old Kami is long gone now, but she was pretty pitiful. But if the old Kami never existed then I guess this Kami wouldn't either."

"We've strayed away from the main topic here." Kyoya stated. He wanted information, bad.

Tamaki looked up from his Corner of Doom that he had wandered into with a look of hope. "Coco-chi. If you tell us more about Kami-Berry surely we can better understand her! Would that make us closer to being allowed to be part of her family?"

"Closer to being accepted as true friends, possibly yeah. I guess a deep understand of Kami's mind is needed to understand what she is actually going through right now… All right then. I'll teach you all about Kami and then I'll grace you, Kyoya, with the knowledge you are seeking."

Haruhi watched Coco silently and decided not to speak up and ask if it was okay for Coco to tell the group the truth about Kami's mom. Obviously the blond had more than enough rights to tell them, after all it didn't seem like Kami would ever herself up to the group of boys.

"Guess this means we're going into story mode, huh Coco?" Zaire asked jokingly.

"Hey, story mode? That means we aren't in it!" Hikaru yelled.

"This is just the authors way of trying to get Kami's past into this crazy fanfic, isn't it?" Kaoru asked exasperatedly.

"Well dur. How else is she going to tie it in? Childhood friends don't fly across the world that often you know, even if they are filthy rich."

"Let's just not go into story mode." The twins suggested hopelessly.

"Too late!" Coco cackled. "We're already going into it!"

8 years ago… Coco: 8 years old, Zaire: 9 years old, Kami: 7 years old

The tall blond girl sighed as she licked the side of her ice cream to keep it from dripping. "Where the heck did Zaire go?" She asked herself in a bored tone, not really caring where her older brother had disappeared to. The 8-year-old Coco was tall even as a child. Even though she was only in the third grade, the child looked like she could easily blend in with sixth or seventh graders. Which was one factor in the reason she was sitting alone at the mall.

Coco was a very mature eight-year-old. She always went off on her own for pretty much everything, of course with Zaire tagging along because he had nothing else to do. Their mom never noticed they left anyways. It annoyed the child how her mother was always working, so she simply left the house when she grew bored. It all worked out for the better. She could have her fun and mom never needed to worry about her.

Of course, Zaire always tagged along and somehow Coco always was the one looking out for him, instead of the other way around. Really, she was the younger sibling. She should be the one being looked after. But, Coco would hate it if that were the case. She enjoyed the responsibility of being the dominant sibling.

"Coco! Coco! Coco!" Zaire's loud girly voice pounded through his sister's head. He was the same exact height as his younger sibling, being a boy his growth spurt had yet to kick in. Unlike Coco, Zaire actually looked like a fourth grader, the grade he was actually in. People often confused the order of age between the two, especially once they met the two. Coco acted a lot older than her brother. The younger Zaire did not have silver hair. He had bleached it later on in high school. Young Zaire had vibrant red hair, almost the exact same shade as Kasanoda's.

"What is it Zaire?" Coco asked as she finished off the last of her ice cream. Knowing her brother, it was probably something really stupid.

"There's this girl playing DDR right now and she is really good at it!" Zaire yelled excitedly.

This news caused the blond girl's eyebrows to rise. "Oh really? Now that's interesting. Do you think she could be the one?"

Zaire nodded excitedly, his shaggy red hair flopping all over the place in the process. "I really think so!"

What was Coco talking about? Well she was talking about the reason they started hanging out at the mall _every_ day. It had all started on the very first day of school. Coco had been running later, Zaire had already left so he would have plenty of time to talk to his few friends. She had started running through the school, in hopes she wouldn't be late for the first day of third grade. In her haste she hadn't noticed somebody walk out in front of her. They collided. The girl Coco ran into apologized and quickly ran away, but not before Coco could catch a quick glimpse of her.

It had been a short girl, short for an elementary student. She was a brunette with a strong hue of auburn mixed in. Strapped to her back was a Digimon backpack. Dangling from the backpack were key chains to Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and other anime shows that aired on Cartoon Network and other channels.

Ever since Coco and Zaire's uncle introduced them to anime they had been searching for another child destined to otakuism, like themselves. Coco decided she wanted to find the girl again and make her be their friend. But after that day Coco never saw the girl with the anime backpack again, she gave up on the search.

A few weeks ago, the search started back up again though. Coco had been going through some books in hopes of finding a good fantasy to read when she heard someone humming the tunes to a couple different DDR songs. The person was humming the entire song perfectly. Only somebody who played DDR a _lot_ would know the songs that well. Coco had dashed out of the isle she was in to the source of the humming DDR player, but was too late. The person was already out the door, but not before Coco got a good hard look at her.

She looked exactly like the Digimon-Backpack-Girl, but the Digimon backpack was gone. Instead, there was a plain dull blue backpack hanging from her back. But Coco did notice something. Hanging from one of the zippers was a tiny key chain. The key chain looked exactly like one from the Digimon girl. Coco had a feeling that the humming girl was the one she had been searching for.

At first she tried just looking at school, but it was difficult for her to search through the younger grades, all of them were afraid of her gigantic height. That was when the idea to look for her at the only Arcade nearby with DDR, the one in the mall.

"Well then dear brother, let's go get our new friend!" She laughed and dashed off to the Arcade.

"Ah! Coco! Wait for me!" Zaire yelled after his younger sister, trying to catch up with her.

The Arcade wasn't far from where Coco was eating her ice cream so it didn't take long for the siblings to get there. Coco headed straight for the DDR machine and was a bit surprised to see a small crowd around it. She frowned and weaseled her way to the front.

Standing on the metal pads were two people. One was a regular Coco knew by face, a guy named Blake something-er-other. He was a total jerk and enjoyed making anybody that wasn't as good as him at DDR feel bad. He was worth breaking the house rule of no cursing to call him an asshole.

On the pad next to him was a tiny girl. She looked even frailer than if she wasn't standing next to the giant teenager. Even the DDR machine itself seemed to dwarf her. The girl was wearing a hat that looked a lot like Ash's hat from Pokemon. Her shoulder length auburn/brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that was sticking out of the opening in the back of the cap. The brim on the cap was pulled down in attempts to hide her face. Hanging from the belt loop of her jeans was a stuffed animal of Gatomon and what looked like a Sailor Moon transformation compact. Her outfit itself was normal enough, but the hints of not wanting to part from anime were not unnoticed by Coco.

The two were playing on Heavy and it was obvious the little girl was _creaming_ Blake. The crowd was jeering at Blake and cheering on the little girl. Coco listened to what they were yelling and realized they were actually saying a name.

"Camy! Camy! Camy! Beat him bad Camy!"

"Haha! Blake this is karma for you! Camy is beating your butt!"

"Camy you're awesome!"

"Blake you're a loser!"

"Bout time somebody taught that jerk a lesson!"

Coco watched for a little bit more before she wiggled out of the crows and walked back over to Zaire. "It's odd. Everyone seems to know her like she's a regular. I've never seen her before. But she's the one. That's for sure."

Zaire stared at his sister with big eyes. "But Coco, I've seen her a lot! She's just never played while we were around. I was talking with that one high schooler, what his name? Oh yah, Derran was saying that she never plays when anybody that looks to be in elementary is around. He said something about suspecting she has problems at school with teasing since she is pretty self-conscious. Also, she just started competing with people just recently. Apparently she was playing after school almost everyday for a while until one of the regulars saw her playing and suggested she tried competing against some people."

Coco stared at Zaire, fire leaping in her eyes. "Zaire! You stupid head!" She whacked her brother on the head as hard as she could. "Why didn't you TELL me there was a girl in here all the time? I never noticed!"

Tears started forming in Zaire's eyes. He hated it when Coco was mad at him. "I-I'm s-sorry Coco! S-she was a-always haning o-out with t-the t-ticket man. I-I d-didn't think she c-could be the girl you w-were looking for!"

"Use your brain for once you dunce." Coco sighed and looked over at the crowd. "I can't believe she's been under my nose this whole time."

"OOOOH!" The crowd yelled excitedly.

A high pitch shriek sounded as somebody picked up the Camy girl and placed her on his shoulder. "And she remains undefeated!" The guy yelled to the crowd.

The ticket guy pulled a white board out from the under the ticket counter. On the white board there were names of the well-known regulars and some others. Below their names were two numbers representing their wins and losses. One the bottom of the board the name 'Camy' was written in lime green.

"Wah! Andrew!" The Camy girl said in her high-pitched girly voice. "I told you! I spell Camy differently! It's K-A-M-I!"

The ticket guy, Andrew, laughed and handed Kami the lime green marker. "Okay okay. Take a chill pill girly. You want to write it then?"

Kami squealed and jumped off the shoulders of the person that had carried her over onto the counter. If she had gone the ground, she wouldn't have been able to even reach counter top, no less the board. She unscrewed the cap and erased the incorrect spelling of her name and replaced it with 'KAMI!' then changed her score from 5-0 to 6-0. The crowd cheered again.

"Kami! Kami!" A high school girl ran up to the tiny child and scooped her up. "My gawd! Even I want to play against you now! When'd you get so good? Why did you betray the person who introduced this game to you?" She pretended to cry. "You've become better than your teacher!"

"Karen! I'm sorry!" Kami stared at the high schooler with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to make you upse-"

"Aw you cute little thing you. I'm not upset! I'm just teasing you!" The teenager laughed and hugged the girl. "Anyways, Andrew, isn't your shift almost over? This thing needs to get home before her mom does."

"Oh!" Kami jumped down to the floor and ran around to the back of the counter. "I can't get home after Mommy! She'll be real worried!" She looked up at Andrew and gave him a hug around his legs. "You don't need to give me a ride Andrew! I'll just take the bus so I have extra time before Mommy gets home." Kami picked up her backpack and slung it over one shoulder. "Bai-bai everyone!"

"Hey Kamsters, you'll be back tomorrow, right?" A random person asked. "I wanna play yah too!"

The girl Kami giggled and nodded. "I'm here everyday." She waved and said, "See you all tomorrow!"

"I'll give you a ride tomorrow Kami!" Andrew called after the girl as she walked out of the Arcade. "All right. Who else wants to attempt to raise their win count?"

Coco and Zaire watched the whole scene play out quietly. They both were trying to figure out who the heck this girl was. There wasn't a single 'Kami' or even a 'Camy' at their large elementary school. As Kami walked out, Coco noticed her dull blue backpack with the single tiny keychain. "It _is_ her!" Coco hissed to her brother. "Com'on let's follow her!"

After following the tiny girl halfway across the mall, Coco noticed she was taking her hat off. That held potential. Maybe the girl was somebody Coco knew by face. The hat really was obstructing her view…

Kami stopped in the middle of the walkway and pulled her hat off. She stuffed it into her grungy backpack and then pulled the ponytail out of her hair.

Coco stared for a moment then her crystal blue eyes grew wide with recognition. "OH MY GAWD! The anime DDR girl is that shy girl MASAMI?!" The blond was so shocked she yelled out, loud enough for Kami/Masami to hear her.

"Who's Masa-" Zaire started to ask when Kami/Masami looked over in their direction.

Kami/Masami stared at them with eyes as wide at Coco's. "Wh-Wha-" She started to say, but stopped talking. Instead, she pulled her glasses out of her bag and ran away from the two.

"Ah! Coco! She's running away!" Zaire yelled in his sister's ear as if she couldn't see the retreating girl.

"I know you dumb butt." Coco rolled her eyes and turned around. "There's no need to chase after her. I know who it is, but Masami? I'd never guess it. Though, the disappearing Digimon backpack now makes sense…"

"What are you talking about Coco? Who is she? How do you know her?"

"That was Masami Kaneko. She's in the second grade. Her mom is an up and coming fashion designer. Mom absolutely loves her designs. Masami is the unfortunate example of a shy kid being taken advantage of. There's a group of bitchy-"

"Coco! You just cursed! You better now say that in front of Mom. She'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. Zaire, I know, but there is no other way to describe those brats. They're constantly getting Masami to do stuff for them. Also, they don't know what individuality means. Anybody who isn't exactly like them they make fun of. They've sent plenty of girls home crying. They even tease boys who aren't that tough. It's horrible. All the third graders know about it because they even sent this really nice third grade girl home crying. They are unbelievable. Masami is pretty much their little servant. She doesn't have enough backbone to simply say no."

"Awwwww. How horrible! She seems so cute too!" Zaire sighed and shook his head. "Why are girls so mean?"

"Zaire, guys are mean to you. They tease you all the time." Coco looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. She was a bit confused as to why her brother sounded as if he thought only girls could be mean to others…

Zaire stared at his sister with wide eyes. "What are you talking about Coco? I don't get teased. Guys play with me all the time!"

The tall blond sighed and shook her head. Of course, her stupid older brother didn't even realize he was being teased. Sometimes she wondered if they were even related. "Okay, whatever you say Zaire." Coco said, not wanting to burst his bubble. Though she wasn't sure if it was even possible to make the idiot realize guys were teasing him. "Anyways, we have a new friend to save!"

Zaire jumped up and down around his sister as they walked. "Seriously Coco? We're going to conduct a rescue mission?"

"Heck yah!"

--

Whispers ran across the elementary like wildfire.

"The Foxx siblings are up to something." Came from the fourth graders after seeing Zaire running around crazily to the third grade section of the school.

"I hear they are trying to find those second grade brats." Erupted from the third grade, courtesy of Coco demanding where they were.

"I hope they give them a good beating." Was from the fifth graders, the most violent students in the school were rooting for a good fight.

Once these rumors reached the second grade, the whole grade level was trembling. Coco and Zaire had built themselves quite a unique reputation in their school. Every grade knew their face by name and they knew Coco knew their face by name too. Wherever trouble was Coco and Zaire were there in the middle of it. Teachers and administration also knew the two.

Everyone wanted to be Coco's friend so they weren't on her bad side. She was the brains of the duo and did not forget things easily. That and the fact she was a rather violent eight year old contributed to a lot of the fear students held.

In Zaire's case, people actually liked him. His idiotic nature was hilarious so everyone actually _wanted_ to be his friend. He loved friends, so it all worked out.

"Hey kid." Coco toward above one of the little second grade boys with a nonchalant look on her face.

The kid looked up and froze. He had heard the rumors. They were looking for _them_. No one knew why, but they were looking for _them_. Most of the second graders were hoping Coco and Zaire had enough of _their_ horrible treatment of others and were going to set _them_ straight. They were really hoping the two weren't going to actually join the group of horrible girls. The kid pointed over to the K through 2 playground at the domed jungle gym.

Coco grinned and ruffled the kid's hair. "Thanks Kevin." She started laughing as the kid jumped as she said his name. Apparently he didn't know she knew everybody in the school. Silly uninformed kid. "Yo Zaire! Found them, let's go!"

Her idiotic brother was goofing off with some of the second grader girls. Really, Coco wouldn't be surprised one bit if her older brother turned out to be a player when her grew up. Someone it seemed to fit his personality.

"Sorry luvvies. I'll play with you guys later! We're going to go save Kami!" Zaire waved and skipped over to his sister.

"Who's Kami?" The girls asked each other as they watched the two head over to the jungle gym.

"Why are you calling her Kami?" Coco asked her brother curiously.

Zaire thought for a moment then shrugged. "She didn't really seem like much of a Masami back at the Arcade. People usually don't know each other when they come to play DDR so they tell people to call them by names they wish they could be called by outside of the Arcade. I wouldn't be surprised if Kami really wants to be known as Kami." He smiled at his sister, not knowing how smart he just sounded.

Coco laughed and put her arm around her brother's shoulder. "Ah Zaire. You have no idea how much I love you at moments like these." She ignored his confused look as they reached the jungle gym.

"Come on." Coco whispered to her brother as she pulled him over to the platform on the fort that hovered above the jungle gym dome. "Let's just watch for a little bit."

Inside the jungle gym sat five girls. Four might've well been clones. They each wore pastel color based outfits with the same exact hairstyle. Even their names were similar. They were Amber, Ashley, Amanda, and Allison. The older students tended to call them the A Brats. Amber was the ringleader of the four. Amanda was her second in command. Allison and Ashley were the cronies.

Sitting across from the four A's sat Kami. Her wardrobe was rather boring, dull and pale colors that didn't really fit Kami at all. After seeing the Masami called Kami at the Arcade, Coco couldn't image her any other way. She had seemed so happy. There, the lime green marker seemed exactly like the type of color that would look perfect as clothing on the tiny girl.

The four A's seemed to be discussing their older siblings. Kami wasn't part of the conversation, obviously, but surprisingly the leader, Amber, didn't seem all too attached to the topic. Coco knew why.

Amber's older brother wasn't something the preppy clone would ever be proud of, though Coco would love having an older brother like hers. Amber's older brother was what she called an extreme anime fanatic and gaming nerd. The term 'otaku' was still foreign to Coco and Zaire. The guy was at the Arcade every weekend, not only playing DDR, but all the fighting games as well. The guy was a total dork.

It wouldn't be long until Amber decided to change the topic before it reached her. There was no way the leader was going to embarrass herself by talking about her brother. Coco just hoped that it didn't involve Kami, though she had an idea Kami was the instant topic change option for Amber.

"What about you Am-"

"Where are your glasses Masami?" Amber suddenly asked, staring at Kami with a piercing glare.

Kami looked up from the sand and her hair fell away from her face. Coco and Zaire both almost blew their cover with a gasp. They had never seen Kami without her glasses before. Glasses really did pull your attention away from her eyes. Kami's eyes were the most amazing things Coco had ever seen. She definitely wanted Kami as a friend now. One eye was gray (which was odd enough) and the other was _green_. Her eyes were different colors.

"We are playing soccer today. My glasses get in the way. I wanted to play so I wore my contacts." Kami muttered to the ground, looking away from Amber the second she began talking.

"Well I don't care. Your eyes creep me out. I told you to always wear your glasses. I'm hungry. As punishment, give me your lunch. You always have yummy snacks. I want them." Amber crossed her arms and stared at Kami. "Come on, lemme have them."

"It's what you get for not listening to Amber." Amanda taunted with a cruel laugh. "Come on then. Take 'em out!"

"Coooocoooo." Zaire whined as he watched Kami's pained expression.

"Sh." Coco hissed. "Just wait a little bit longer. I need to enter at the perfect moment."

"But what is wrong with n-" Zaire shut his mouth after the glare he received from his sister and returned his worried gaze back to Kami.

The tiny brunette stood up and headed over to the far side of the jungle gym where the backpacks were piled. She picked up her pack and walked back over to the four A's. She set it down before she sat back down herself that was a mistake.

Allison quickly reached forward and pulled Kami's backpack over to the pastel foursome. She grinned evilly at Kami's helpless look and zipped open the pocket. Out spilled her Gatomon plushie and a giant mixture of Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, and Pokemon cards.

"What is this junk?" Amber asked angrily, picking up the plushie as she spoke. "I thought after that lame backpack I made it clear this stuff isn't worthy of being part of our group. I'm being nice enough to let a loser like yourself hang out with us. The least you can do is actually follow orders and try to fit in." She shifted the plushie in her hands where the body was in one and the head on the other. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough Masami." She said as she started pulling in the plushie to make it tear apart.

"Okay enough's enough's." Coco said with a sigh as she started to get up.

"Coco, look." Zaire pointed down at Kami with wide eyes.

Kami was shaking and angry tears filled her eyes. She stood up and walked up to Amber. She raised her shaking arm and slapped Amber across the face. "I CAN'T STAND YOU! I HATE HATE HATE HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID GROUP!" She grabbed her stuffed animal away from Amber and walked over to her bag.

All six children that just witness the outburst stared at Kami as if she had just spurted a leg on top of her head and a mouth on her ass. Amber was the first to recover from shock.

She stood up with a huff and stomped over to Kami, her hands clenched into fists. "Who do you think you are?" Amber grabbed Kami by the shoulder and forced her to turn around. "Who do you think has been taking care of your sorry self since the beginning of the school year! You'd be an even bigger nobody than you are now if you didn't meet me! If you beg at my feet I might consider forgiving you."

"All righty. This has gone on long enough." Coco jumped down from her spot on the fort onto the top of the jungle gym. With swift agile movements she slipped through one of the triangle openings and landed onto the sandy ground. She grinned happily at the sight of horror the four A's faces. She almost burst out laughing at the total disbelief written across Kami's face. It seemed she was still in shock herself about sticking up to the Amber-Bitch.

"What do you want here _Coco_?" Amber glared at the girl only a year older than herself. She was trying to put on an act that she wasn't scared, but she was ready to piss in her pants.

Zaire jumped onto the jungle gym as Amber was talking and the sudden arrival of the other Foxx sibling caused the four A's to jump. The redheaded boy laughed as he dropped into the jungle gym. "Amazing Kamikins! I was very impressed!" He skipped over to Kami and gave her a hug.

"W-what the heck is going on?" Kami asked with big eyes, she was ready to start crying. She just slapped somebody. She hadn't even slapped a nobody somebody, she slapped an _Amber_ somebody. Amber was going to tell on her and she was going to be in so much trouble.

"You are our new friend." Coco said with a shrug. "I must say, I really like you now after that performance. Can't have a friend that is a total wussbag."

"When did Masami get _Coco_ as a friend?" Amanda hissed to Amber.

"I don't know." Amber growled back. She was really loosing her cool. "She's probably paying her off."

"How rude!" Coco said with a huff, making the bitchy second graders to look over at her. They weren't really thinking that she was listening to them. "I'm forcing her to be my friend. You got a problem with that?"

Kami knelt down onto the ground and started picking up her trading cards. "This isn't happening." She muttered to herself, completely ignoring the interaction between her 'friends' and 'new friend'.

Zaire squat down next to Kami and grinned. "I'm really happy to be your friend Kami! I like you!" He laughed and started helping the girl pick up her cards, randomly commenting on those he didn't have.

Kami looked up from the ground to stare at Zaire with wide eyes. "You collect Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pokemon cards?"

"Well duh. They are the only good trading cards out there." He looked down and gasped. "Oh wow! This is an awesome card! How'd you get all these good ones?"

"I just buy them." Kami muttered. When she noticed Zaire was looking right back at her she quickly looked down again. Amber didn't like it when she looked directly at people, it creeped her out.

Amber wasn't doing so good. She was about to loose her servant to the devil of the elementary school. She had worked so hard to train the stupid thing, she wasn't going to let it go to waste! "Yes I got a problem with that! She's _our_ friend."

Amber shot her hand out and grabbed a handful of Kami's hair. She pulled the short girl up to her feet and forced a smile onto her face. "Isn't that right Masami? We're best of friends."

"U-Uh.." Kami stared at all the people looking at her and tried to think of the right answer. She really should say yes. She highly doubted the Foxx siblings truly wanted to be her friends. They probably just wanted to use her like the A's were. When she thought about it, being used by Coco sounded scary. She would rather stay where she was than become wrapped up in the chaos that followed the Foxx siblings. "Y-"

"Oh please. Do you really want to go back to that shit?" Everyone gasped at the sound of the curse word. Coco rolled her eyes and continued. "That's exactly what it is. They aren't your friends and you know it. Just speak your damn mind and stop letting them control you. People will like you better if you don't do what they say. Despite what these bitches have told you, people actually like personality. Stick out. Be yourself for Christ's sake."

"Coco, I'm going to have to tell Mom." Zaire muttered under his breath.

Kami stared at Coco with wide eyes, unlike the A's who were just shocked from the amount of cussing. Kami was surprised with the meaning of what Coco was saying. She had been thinking for a while with thoughts much like what Coco just voiced. Kami really wanted to be able to proudly say she played DDR and that she was good at it. She wanted to wear her Sailor Moon compact and Gatomon on her belt loops. She wanted to have a Digimon backpack. She wanted to trade her Pokemon cards with other kids before school started… Maybe Coco and Zaire really did want to be her friend.

"Don't listen to her Masami. You know we are your real friends." Amanda said with a fake smile.

"Yeah! They are just jealous of our friendship." Amber said, letting go of Kami's hair. She reached out her arms to give Kami a hug. "You know we think you are the best."

Kami looked up at Coco with pleading eyes, begging her to tell her everything was true. She really could be herself and have friends. That Coco and Zaire really wanted to be friends with _her_ not somebody they created.

Coco smiled kindly and nodded. "Be Kami."

At that moment the shy girl Masami died. Completely died. One might think it impossible for someone to change so quickly, but it was only a matter of time before Kami snapped. Her personality had been changing ever since the A's started using her. It was around that time she had started playing DDR and hanging out with all the nice older kids. They had helped bring Kami out of her hiding spot. All she had needed was Coco to seal the deal and destroy Masami forever.

"Don't touch me." Kami said sternly, glaring at the ground.

Amber laughed and started to move closer to Kami. "Come on Masami. They're just trying to trick you. They won't be _real_ friends."

Kami lifted her head and her hair fell out of her face. A cold green and gray glare pierced into Amber and onto the other A's. Everyone instantly noticed the different. Masami slouched slightly, trying to just blend in with everything. She had held her head down so no one would have to see her weird eyes. Kami stood straight, trying to pull as much height as she could from her pathetic measurement. Her head was held high, her eyes in plain view for anyone to see. "Go and die you shitty clones. You have as much personality as Barbie. Do you know how long I've wanted to say this? I don't know why I even allowed you to step all over me. I'm not a damn doormat. Though you four would probably make a wonderful one. Seeing as both Barbie and doormats are inanimate objects. I advise you step away from me unless you want your stomach dislocated into your throat."

The A's were too shocked to even move. Even Coco and Zaire were staring at Kami in disbelief. How could someone with such a strong disposition been the servant for four bratty little girls for so long?

"Eh. Too late." Kami pulled her arm back then jammed her fist into Amber's gut.

"Brat!" Amanda yelled as Amber fell to the ground, clutching her tummy. The second-in-command A ran to Kami and kicked her as hard as she could.

Kami winced and fell down at the sudden impact. She hadn't been expecting Amanda to get physical.

Being the bitch she was, Amanda kicked Kami again while she was down, right in her side.

Kami yowled in pain, but instead of falling over she leaped up and socked Amanda in the face. Amber had gotten back up and was about to charge at Kami while her back was turned. Coco quickly intervened at that moment. "Bring it on bitch." The third grader said with a demonic smile.

Amber growled and charged for the tall blond. She bent low in hopes of using Coco's amazing height against her, but Coco wasn't stupid. She was expecting the stupid girl to try something like that. As Amber ran forward in her bent position her head was the perfect level for Coco to kick her. Coco never passed an easy hit.

She raised her leg and brought a swift round kick to the side of Amber's head. That was one A down.

Kami was still dueling it out with Amanda and the other two A's finally seemed to have recovered from shock and started going for Coco and Kami.

"Zaire!" Coco yelled up at the redheaded boy sitting on top of the jungle gym, watching the scene below. "What the hell are you doing? Get your ass down here already and help us beat the living daylights out of these A's."

"I'm a guy Coco. I don't hit girls."

Coco sighed and faced the A charging for her, Ashley. With a quick karate chop to the back of her neck, the girl was down quickly. The blond looked over to her accomplice to see how she was doing and burst out laughing. The little brat was going against Allison _and_ Amanda alone. Her nose was bleeding from a blow she had gotten from Allison when she snuck up, but other than that she seemed to be fine. But then again so did the other girls. The bruises would be showing up later.

"I really wish I was the one that completely took down Amber." Kami said with a sigh to Coco as she crouched down and swiped the feet out from under the two girls. Swiftly she jumped up and landed her feet on the girls' stomachs. They wind got knocked out of them and they didn't stand up to try to fight Kami again. The four A's weren't unconscious or anything, they just didn't want to get up again in fear of Kami and Coco.

Coco walked over to Kami and placed her arm around the small girl's shoulders. "I must say Kami-Kam. You were more than I thought you would turn out to be. I really do hope you want to be our friend."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't beat these bitches up if I didn't." Kami shrugged and looked at the ground. "Where are my trading cards?

Zaire slipped back in to the jungle gym and handed Kami a large stack of cards. "I finished picking them up for you." He said with a big grin. Zaire stared at her bleeding nose and yelled, "Kamikins! You're bleeding! Hurry hurry hurry! We need to get you to the nurse!"

Zaire quickly stuffed Kami's items into her backpack and pulled her out of the jungle gym. "The blood isn't stopping Coco! Kamikins is going to die!"

Coco sighed and followed her brother and friend out of the jungle gym. "It's just a nose bleed. It'll stop in a bit." She looked around and grinned. There were no witnesses. Great! That means we get to get out of class later on today when they finally get the courage to go tell on us!" She looked at Kami and grinned. "I hope you are prepared to get into tons of trouble."

Kami giggled and shrugged. "I don't really care anymore. I've wanted to do that for so long!" She ran ahead of the siblings and started twirling around in circles. "I feel so free! I just want to run around and do whatever I want! I want to go play DDR! I want to go watch my anime! I want to trade my cards! I want to go home and tell my mommy that I want to start wearing her crazy clothes that I've loved forever! I want to be friends with you guys!"

Coco laughed and watched Kami twirl about. She was just an adorable thing. Coco absolutely loved her. Was she ever right to go in and take her away from the A's. "Well you are already friends with us. So that's one thing off your list."

Kami's eyes grew wide and an adorable look of amazement spread across her face. "Seriously? Wow. I have friends." She started giggling at the amazing thought.

Zaire puffed up and then let out a loud squeal. "YOU ARE ADORABLE!" He screeched as he launched himself at Kami and then attached himself to her.

Coco stared at the two and then finally gave in. "I can't stand it either! You are too cute!" She ran over and pushed Zaire away so she could hug Kami herself. "Where have you been hiding all this year Kamikams?"

"Under a pile of A's." Kami replied chirpily.

Coco laughed and squeezed Kami closer. "You are officially our friend Kamikins. I hope you realize there is no going back now!"

Kami laughed and stared at Coco. "Are you serious? What would I have to go back to?" She smiled and ducked out from the giant's hug. "Oh hey, where's my backpack?"

"Right here Kamikins!" Zaire yelled as he skipped over to Kami and handed her bag.

"You know I don't really feel like staying here." Coco said with a sigh.

"Yes, I know what you mean Coco! It doesn't feel right to go to class and not play with Kami right after we became friends!" Zaire agreed with an excited nod. He had a feeling where Coco was going.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kami asked innocently. She wasn't following their train of thought at all.

Coco grinned at Zaire and nodded. "You know what I'm thinking Zaire. Let's take 'er and run!"

"Aye aye Coco!" Zaire yelled with a jump as he scooped up the tiny second grader and followed Coco as she started running across the campus.

"Hey hey! What's going on?" Kami tried to get out of Zaire's grip, but the girl was no match for him. She was stuck.

"We're kidnapping you." Coco said with a laugh as they headed to the school gates.

"Wha wha?! You're skipping?!" Kami yelled as she started trying harder to get out of Zaire's arms. "I don't skip! It's bad enough I'm going to get in trouble for fighting, but skipping too? I can't do that too!"

"Well actually you aren't skipping Kami!" Zaire did a little skip as they successfully ran out of the school and down the sidewalk. "We are kidnapping you!"

"Mommy's gonna kill me." Kami sighed, giving up. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To complete your list of course! We are going to go play DDR then do whatever you want to do!" Coco grinned and added, "Now that you are our friend you should be expecting more jail breaks like these! We don't follow rules! We make 'em!"

"Dear lord, what have a gotten myself into?"

"The best life you can have." Coco said with a grin.

"Hm. That sounds bearable." Kami giggled. "What the heck. Forget the rules! I'm gonna live like you guys from now on! You aren't just the Foxx siblings anymore! You've gotten a new addition to your duo!"

"Yay! Kamikins really does want to join us!" Zaire squealed as he hugged Kami.

Kami giggled and hugged Zaire back. "I don't think I've ever been this happy!"

--Back at the Elementary School… 4th grade section near the school gates--

"Jace, was that just Coco and Zaire that ran out of the school?"

"Yes I think it was Aaron, but who was the cutie they were kidnapping?"

"I think it was the girl Coco was saying they were going to make their new friend."

"Oh, now I feel insulted. Don't they feel that we make great friends?"

"Well it's not like we hang out with them that much…"

Aaron looked at his brother with a grin. "Hey Jace, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jace returned his twin's grin and stood up. "Let's go follow them."

"Woo hoo!" Aaron yelled as he leaped up. "I feel a chaotic friendship is about to be created!"

--Four Years Later--Last Month of The School Year--

"WAAAAH! COCO! WHERE IS MY KAMI-CAKES?!" Zaire yelled as he leaned over the balcony. "This is the last month of my last year of middle school! I'm going to have to wait THREE WHOLE YEARS before Kami-Cakes is going to the same school as me!"

"Hey you blubbering fool." Jace said, knocking Zaire on the back of the head.

"You aren't the only one upset." Aaron continued with a defeated sigh.

"Our poor Kamsters is going to be stuck in this hellhole with Coco for a whole year without us."

"And then she's going to be all alone. That's not fair!"

"How the hell can that brat not be here?" Coco asked angrily. She was leaning against the podium next to the balcony with her arms crossed. Today was the day they were going to pull their best prank yet, on the principal himself.

They already snitched the keys to his office and made copies in a previous prank that covered their true intentions. They also knew the principal's schedule by heart. After a month of prior planning, they were finally ready to pull the ultimate prank.

Every morning the principal said the announcements on the inter com. That was when the prank was going to take place and there would be no evidence whatsoever of who did it. Sure, the whole entire staff would know it was the group, but they wouldn't have any proof.

It was a mastermind plan. First the principal would make his announcements like he did every morning. But he did more than that every morning. The guy was a total freak. He turned on Madonna on his stereo and started dancing to it while eating pudding. It was beyond hilarious. After a bit the secretary would come in and join him.

Kami was the one that witnessed this and came up with the prank, so where the hell was she?

"Ah! Somebody is standing at our meeting spot!" Jace yelled, pointing over to the door to the library. A short girl was standing there with her arms crossed, but her hair was bright neon purple. Kami's hair sure as hell wasn't purple. Plus, it was shorter than Kami's shoulder length hair. The hair on this purple girl was cut up to her chin and styled to flip out. It looked adorable on the tiny girl, but to actually be Kami?

"What the hell? Is that Kami?" Coco asked, actually leaving her spot on the podium to lean of the balcony to stare. "Dear god I think it is. What the hell happened? Her hair is amazing!"

Coco turned around and sped down the stairs and across the campus, the three 8th grade boys quickly ran after her.

As they neared the purple haired girl they saw green and gray eyes staring at them credulously. "Where have you four been? I was starting to think you chickened out."

"Kami-cakes!" Zaire yelled, attaching himself to the tiny girl.

"What the hell happened?!" Jace and Aaron yelled, also piling on top of the ridiculously small 6th grader.

"This isn't going to sit well with your bitchy relatives when you go to the reunion this summer." Coco said suspiciously as she walked up to Kami and ruffled her short hair. "What's the motive?"

Kami giggled and ducked out from under the three tall boys, who fell over when their hug toy suddenly disappeared. "Well that's the whole reason, well part of it." She grinned and ran her fingers through the short purple hair. "You know how Momma has been using herself as a test subject for that hair dye she created that is based on berries and fruits and stuff so it doesn't harm your hair? Well she created unnatural colors and needs someone to test those. I asked her if I could be the test for them." She giggled and shook her hair around. "And I was getting annoyed with my long hair so I chopped it off."

"Okay okay that's nice and all, but what about your relatives? They're gonna give you enough shit about all the detentions we've gotten this year. Are you trying to kill yourself with the neon hair to top it off?" Coco asked, actually worried. Kami always dreaded the first week of summer ever since Masami was pushed into nonexistence. Her mom's family was ruthless and tried to find every single thing 'wrong' with Kami and shove it in her face. It always crushed the poor girl, so why the heck was she setting up more stuff for them to hassle her about?

"I've decided to officially not care anymore." Kami said with a gigantic grin. "I've been worried about what they thought for the longest time, but I've just gotten tired of worrying. It's such a bother. So, instead of them making me feel bad, I'm going to piss them off. Momma is gonna get a laugh out of it."

Coco gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "My little Kami is growing up!" She squealed as she pulled a Zaire and attached herself to Kami.

"Woo hooo! The brat has graduated to bitchy brat! Banzai!" Jace and Aaron wiggled their arms around in a mock celebration.

"Nyoo! You two! Kami-Cakes isn't a brat! She's a cake! A cake!" Zaire jumped around the twins with a hurt expression. "A cake!"

"I'm neither!" Kami snapped at the three. She pointed at her hair and snickered. "I'm a pomegranate."

"Naah. You're too small to be Zakuro." Jace shrugged and nimbly avoided the punch Kami flew at him.

"Too hyper to be her too. You are a Purin through and through." Aaron added with a laugh as Kami rounded around to him.

"All right you idiots. Let's leave the goofing off until our mission is over. We gotta rig the principal's office now."

"Ah true true." Jace and Aaron said with a laugh as they followed Coco around the administrative building.

Zaire and Kami followed after them as well. "Kami-Cakes, don't you need to go through the building and unlock the window?" The redheaded boy asked curiously.

"Already done." Kami replied with a giggle. "Since you guys took so long I took the liberty of going ahead and infiltrating the building."

"Ooooh good job Kami-Cakes! You're like a ninja!"

"Pah. She can't be a ninja." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Ninja's gotta blend in with their surroundings." Jace said with a firm nod.

"Purple hair is going to do a ninja no good." They said together with a laugh.

"Which is for the better." Coco said in a stern voice. "Because anybody on the ninja side of the battle is no longer my friend. PIRATES FTW!"

The group laughed and rounded the corner to the back of the administrative building. Behind them was the cafeteria, which to their luck had no windows on this side. It was as if the school was asking them to play a prank on the principal. Quietly they crept up to the middle window and climbed into the office.

Jace and Aaron set up a video camera on the bookshelf so it had a view of the entire room. They then started arranging the items so the camera would be concealed.

Zaire was acting as a lookout, it was the only thing the idiot was capable of doing without screwing up.

Coco was rigging the stereo so that when he turned it on, the little mic that had hooked up to the inter COM system would turn on as well.

Kami was in charge of connecting the camera to a wireless transmitter that sent out signals to Jace's computer. From Jace's computer he would hack into the school TVs and start broadcasting the feed from the camera onto the screens.

"All done?" Coco asked after finishing up with the mic.

"Done." Jace and Aaron said with a thumbs up.

"100 percent-o ready." Kami said with a giggle as she climbed out from under the computer desk.

"Somebody's coming!" Zaire hissed, actually being smart enough not to yell.

"Gyaah!" Jace and Aaron whispered as they leaped out the window.

"Cowibunga!" Kami squealed quietly as she followed suit.

"Common yah idiot." Coco hissed as she grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him outside with the others.

They broke out in a run the second they hit the ground. The bell was going to ring soon and needed to be in class the second it did. They weren't going to give the administration any hope of pegging them with the prank. Thankfully, the five middle school students had the same exact elective first period, video production. It really rocked how they could use any electronic they wanted at any point during the class, the teacher absolutely loved the five of them.

Right before the final bell was about to ring, the five otakus slipped into their chairs at their table in the back of the room. They were right on time.

Everything went on normally until a few minutes after the morning announcements. Suddenly Madonna filled the school and moaning soon followed the old star. After a bit of that, Jace opened up his laptop and turned on the video camera. The image of the principal dancing around in his office popped up on the TV screen.

He had his tie tied around his head and his shirt was unbuttoned. He was eating pudding and moaning each time he took a bite. The entire class burst out into laughter, the pranksters included.

After a bit the secretary walked into the room. "Umm. Sir." She said quietly.

The principal saw her and grinned. "Ready to dance like there's no tomorrow Cheryl?"

"Sir, someone has messed up the school tvs and inter COM system. You are being broadcasted throughout the whole entire school."

"WHAT?!"

Under the cover of the laughter Kami grinned at her friends. "I say our great next feat should be the fire alarms. We need to learn if the rumors are true that red ink spurts out when you pull it."

"Oh we like that idea." The twins said with matching smiles.

"That's great. Zaire can be our shield if ink does spurt out." Coco said smugly.

"Oh great!" Zaire said happily. "Hey, wait. No!"

The five of them burst out laughing, blending in with the rest of the class.

--About a Month Before the Present--

"Coco dear, what took you so long to get home? You said you were almost here a hour ago." Mrs. Foxx walked down the giant staircase in the front hall to her children who were walking into the house.

"Sorry Mom!" Zaire chirped. "We took the long way home since we walked Kami to her apartment!"

"I just can't leave the idiot by herself at midnight on the streets." Coco said with a tired sigh. "It never sits well with me." The blond looked at her mom with a raised eyebrow. "Mom, your eyes are all read. Were you crying?"

Suddenly the tall women fell to the ground and tears started pouring out of her eyes. "C-Coco. Z-Zaire. You know I love you, right?"

Coco knelt down next to her mom with a frown, Zaire right behind her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"K-Kami d-dear just called. S-she was in h-hyst-sterics." Her whole body shook with her violent sobs.

The mentioning of Kami made both Coco and Zaire instantly more worried. "What about Kami Mom?" Zaire knelt down next to Coco, his eyes speaking volumes of his anxiety.

Their mother looked up at them, tears streaming down her face. "Akemi is dead."

Before they could react Coco's cell suddenly started ringing. Without even looking to see who it was the blond answered it and said, "Kami! Are you alright?"

Racking sobs could be heard on the other end and incomprehensible words spilled out of the phone. "Calm down Kami. We'll be right there."

Coco shut her phone and gave her mom a hug. "Sorry Mom. Kami needs us more right now."

"Yes, yes. You're right." Mrs. Foxx wiped her tears away and handed her daughter keys. "I came down to give you these. Take the car. You'll get there faster."

Coco gave her mother another hug and ran out the door.

"We'll be home late Mom." Zaire said, giving his mom a hug as well before he chased after Coco out the door.

Coco was an insane driver and cut a half hour drive into a ten minute one. Seeing the flashing lights of police cars, she parked a block away and ran the rest of the distance. It didn't take long for her to find Kami sitting on the ground, leaning against the apartment wall. There was a news crew standing in front of the building and all the tenants were outside as well. Coco also noticed a group of richly dressed people talking with the police and the news crew. She had an idea as to who they were, but they weren't her concern at the moment.

Coco sat down next to Kami and pulled the small teen into a comforting hug. She seemed to be past tears and was just staring blankly out in front of her. "Kami, hun. We're here." Coco crooned softly as she ran her fingers through Kami's blue hair. Was it really just a few hours ago they were off playing DDR and goofing off?

"Kami!" Zaire whined, falling down on the teen's other side and giving her a giant hug. "Oh Kami! It's alright to cry!"

"I-I d-don't think I can c-" Suddenly Kami burst out into tears and buried her head into Zaire's shoulder, his body was closer to her than Coco's.

"Awww Kami!" Zaire felt tears of his own forming and started rocking back and forth.

"_They_ are t-trying t-t-to k-keep the media qu-quiet about it. _They_ ar-are already pl-planning her f-f-f-funeral. Already!" She wailed and buried her head deeper into Zaire's shoulder. "I-I d-d-don't want to c-c-cry anymore! M-M-Momma is pr-pr-probably c-crying a lot r-right n-now. I-I d-don't w-want to make h-her c-cry e-e-even more!"

"Shh Kami." Coco said gently, not bothering to pry her friend away from her idiotic brother. Now wasn't the time to be fighting for Kami's attention. "It's alright to cry for now. Let it out. You can decide to not cry anymore once you've calmed down."

"I didn't say I loved her. I didn't. I didn't say it. I did-did." Kami's words were completely overcome by sobs and Zaire held her closer, not knowing what else he could do.

"Zaire, watch after her." Coco said solemnly. "I'll be right back." She started to stand up, but Kami reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered.

Coco didn't have the heart to say no. She sat back down and wrapped her arms around Kami as well. The three sat like that on the sidewalk for a bit, but the chaos outside the building still wasn't thinning out. Finally Kami fell asleep in Zaire's arms, her peaceful breaths signifying the change.

Coco stood once more and gently pat her older brother on the head. "Watch after her. I need to find out what happened."

She headed over to the flashing lights and buzzing crowd. It didn't take her long to find the policeman in charge. "Hey." Coco said, putting on her 'I'm not taking any shit from you' face. "What the hell happened here?"

"Why should it concern you kid?" The policeman asked, obviously annoyed with the fact a teenager was disrupting him from his job.

"I'm the daughter's best friend and I need to know what happened." Coco said sternly.

"Oh." The man said in shock. "We've been looking for the daughter for a while. We need to ask her some quest-"

"She's asleep right now." Coco crossed her arms and stared at the man. "The last thing she needs right now is to go through the whole thing again. Now tell me, what happened?"

The officer sighed and signaled Coco to take a seat on the police car as he sat down himself. "We believe it might have been the third killing of a serial killer."

This caused Coco's jaw to drop. What type of serial killer singled out someone like Kami's mom?

"He's been targeting single mother's with a single daughter. Psychologists say that his mother was probably killed and he had a sister that found her. He cuts it close with his escape, always making sure that the daughter comes in right as he is leaving. What makes us almost positive is the note he left. For the last two murders he left a note hanging up on the wall of the scene with the murder weapon holding it in place. All three notes have the same thing written on them. Something about being afraid of the dark. It's horrible." The officer sighed and placed his head in his hands. "The next door neighbor was the one that called 911. The daughter had walked and just started screaming. She didn't move from her spot until the woman picked up the phone. The neighbor told us that the mother told that she loved her, but died before she could reply. We lost track of her during all the chaos. At least she's with friends."

The officer heard a choking sound and looked over at Coco, who was trying desperately to hold back her tears. "I take it you were close to the mother."

"She was like a second mother." Coco stood and turned away from the officer. "Thank you for informing me. I'll go now." She headed back over to Kami and Zaire to see her silver haired brother asleep as well.

With a defeated sigh Coco slid down the wall onto the ground and allowed her tears to flow. How could such horrible misfortune have befallen her friend like this?

………

Coco paused her story and urged back the tears that were threatening to fall. She looked around the room and saw her stupid brother and Tamaki clinging to each other, sobbing like the idiots they were. The twins looked pained, obviously feeling guilty about how they had been treating her friend. Hunny was sobbing in Mori's lap. The quiet guy was actually showing a bit of emotion in his eyes, they glistening slightly like tears were considering falling. Haruhi held a blank expression on her face, she had already hear the story from Kami, but after hearing about her past, it seemed much more tragic. The only jackass that wasn't showing any heart at all was the bastard Kyoya.

Coco ignored the cold bastard and took a deep breath. "The idiot woke up later and informed me that her mom would be crying if she cried so she wouldn't cry anymore. End of story." The blond looked around the room and smiled. "Though I'm happy that she did end up with you guys instead of staying with me 'n Zaire. It was probably easier for her to forget as best as she could with people she didn't even know. So I'll give you ext-"

Coco was suddenly cut off as Tamaki rammed into her to give her a hug. "Oh Coco-chan! You are the most wonderful friend my daughter can have! Oh how happy I am to have your permission to be Kami-Berry's friend!"

"Hey you blond bimbo!" Coco pushed Tamaki off her and scowled. "Who said I gave you permission? I just said I was thankful." She crossed her arms and pointed at the third years sitting on the ground, "I only give permission to Hunny and Mori cause I like them best."

"Whaaaa?!" Tamaki yelled, falling into his Corner of Doom. "That's not fair."

Zaire laughed and pat Tamaki on the head. "Aww. I'm sorry King. If it was my decision I'd give you permission, but it's Coco's call."

"I wouldn't be so quick to that if I were you Zaire." Kyoya said suddenly as he typed on his computer. "After all, for the beginning of Kami's stay he was refusing to acknowledge her as a person allowed to hang around Haruhi. He called her a bad influence."

"Mom! You tattle tale!"

"King." Zaire stared at Tamaki with watery eyes. "I had so much faith in you?! How could you!?"

"How can you stand that idiot?" The twins asked Coco, talking about her older brother.

Coco smirked and replied, "I was about to ask you the same exact thing."

While the story time upstairs had been going on… our wonderful Kami-Cakes was down in the kitchen…

Kami yawned and looked up at the kitchen clock. Two hours had passed since the game of hide and seek had began. It was getting close to the 2 o' clock mark. She was seated on the counter, her back leaned up against the wall. Her legs were spread out and sitting on her lap was her laptop. She was munching on some random snacks while talking to one of her online buddies. Star was curled up next to her, purring as Kami reached down to pet her occasionally.

She'd quickly run away from the group. Not really because of what Zaire was saying, she didn't even realize he was talking really. She just didn't want to get pegged with being it. After the closet Kami didn't feel like playing hide and seek anymore. All she wanted to do was sit down at her computer and eat snacks. Which was exactly what she was doing. Mission fulfilled.

She yawned again and looked down at her computer screen. "Darn." Her friend just signed off. Now what to do?

Suddenly the sound of the fridge opening filled the room and cause Kami to jump in surprised. She looked over to the fridge and saw a rather tall guy in pjs. He had short black hair and from her perspective she could see a bit of facial hair on him as well. He didn't look like anybody she knew, so who the hell was he?

"Uummm. Hello?"

The guy jumped and turned around to see Kami staring at him curiously. "Oh. I thought all you kids were finally asleep. Please don't tell Yuzuha I was getting a snack. She'll be had at me."

"Uh, okay?" Kami continued staring at the guy and finally asked, "Who the heck are you?"

The guy instantly turned gloomy at her question. "Ah. It figures. I just got home a few days ago too. It makes sense. Though I could have sworn I said hello."

Kami laughed at the weird guy and nibbled on her Pocky. "You're weird. But I seriously don't know who you are."

"I'm Hikaru and Kaoru dad."

Kami dropped her Pocky and stared at the guy. "WHAT?!" She screeched, setting her computer down and jumping to the floor. "I didn't even realize the HAD a dad! You must be a ninja! I never noticed you!"

"I've been considering becoming a ninja. With my skill of being unnoticed. I could be a spy maybe too. I'd be the best of the force. Look at how I blend in with the fridge." The twin's dad stepped back into the fridge and really did seem to start to disappear.

Kami squealed and clapped her hands. "Or you can join the circus! They'd love your act!" She paused and then gasped. "My gawd! Your presence wasn't even noticed by Star-chan!" She pointed at her cat, who was staring at the two curiously.

This didn't seem to make the twin's dad feel any better. "Seems I can add that to my list of what I can hide from." He muttered gloomily.

Kami laughed again and jumped back onto the counter. "I like you Hitachiin-sensei! Teach me your ninja ways!"

The twin's dad stared at Kami incredulously. "Kane-"

"Ah, no no Hitachiin-sensei! I'm Kami! Just Kami!" She grinned and nodded to the door. "You really should go to sleep though Hitachiin-sensei. I promise not to tell Yuzuha-san that you were having a past midnight snack, but only if you promise to teach me how to be a ninja!"

A small smile spread across Hitachiin-sensei's face as he closed the fridge door. "You have a deal then Kami-chan. Now what about you? Shouldn't you be going to sleep soon?"

Kami laughed and shook her head. "We're still playing hide and go seek! I'm hiding in here. I don't think I'm going to be found for a while. They've probably been looking through all the upper stories. They are all idiots."

Hitachiin-sensei smiled and headed to the door. "Don't stay up too late Kami-chan. You guys are going to have a long day tomorrow. Make sure you get the others to go to sleep soon as well."

"Will do Hitachiin-sensei!" Kami giggled and waved as the ninja-like guy disappeared. "Coco is gonna be mad at me, but I've always favored ninjas more. But vampires will always win in the e-" A giant yawn cut her off. She laughed at the sound made with the mixture of 'end' and a yawn. Another yawned passed through and Kami sighed. "Maybe I'll take a small nap as I wait for them." She muttered as she leaned her head back on the tiled wall.

Star purred and climbed into her lap. He nuzzled her hand, wanted to be pet, but the crimson haired teen was already dead asleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru's dad reentered the room carrying a small pillow and blanket. A soft smile creased his face as he walked over to Kami. He had a feeling she would be falling asleep soon. His perspective skills never failed. Gently he lifted her head away from the wall so he could place the pillow between her and the hard surface.

He looked down at the cat and remembered that he didn't like men. The twin's dad placed the blanket around Kami, but made sure to leave one side partially uncovered so the blanket didn't smother the kitty.

'Hitachiin-sensei' quietly left the room, wondering what his sons were really doing. He highly doubted they would have been playing hide and go seek for so long. It didn't really concern him though. He needed to go back to sleep anyways…

--Back Upstairs--

"Gah!" Coco suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the chaos inside Kami's room. "The little idiot still thinks we are playing hide and go seek!"

The whole room froze, exception of Kyoya of course.

"Gyaaah!" Zaire whined, jumping up from his spot on the ground. "We must go find Kami-Cakes!"

"Hope she's not stuck in another closet." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"We'd never find her." Hikaru agreed with a nod.

"Whaa! We need to hurry and find Kami-chan! It's no fun waking up and having no idea where you are!" Hunny exclaimed.

Tamaki whirled around and nodded. "Yes! We must go find Kami-Berry!"

The group, exception Kyoya, charged out of the room to find Kami.

In the end it was Coco and Zaire who found the sleeping idiot. They weren't kind enough to carry her upstairs and let her continue sleeping. No, they woke her up being the _wonderful_ friends they were.

Somehow the whole group was able to gather in Kami's room and actually go to sleep before the sun rose. Everyone fell asleep on the floor, all except Kyoya who pushed any and everyone who attempted to sleep on the bed.

It really was quite a cute scene. Mori was sleeping sitting up, his back against the wall. Hunny was sitting up as well and was leaning sideways on his giant cousin. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki were curled up around Mori's legs. Coco, Zaire and Kami were at the center piece's feet. Kami was squished between Coco and Zaire as they used her as a huggable pillow. Everyone was… well…peaceful.

Of course, everything would go back to chaos when they got around to waking up in the morning…which by that time would be more like the afternoon.

**End of Chapter Nine**

Jem: 0.o I don't have any footnotes this chapter… Amazing! xD Well now to answer all these reviews that piled up of this horrible rut stage…

Much thanks to Strawberry Newtype(Wowies 0.o That's a long time. I love Kami's friends too xD And you know, I wouldn't be much of an otaku if I didn't include other anime, now would I?), loretta537(Oh I'm getting there eventually…Gyah! I couldn't do that to Bisco! That'd be horrible to think one of the fathers was a cheater…Very sorry for not updating soon), HyperFoxChild(Oh mi gawd. Your review made me crack up so much xD Very glad the last chapter made you go crazy…Not sure how else to reply xD), KinKitsune01(Tee hee. I'm sure you'll build up the courage to go to a con one day. I wish you luck! :3 And I'm not saying anything to give the pairings away… though it's kinda obvious now xP), SistersGrimm(Gyah. If you about died waiting for the last chapter you must have really died for this one. :( I really do love the HikaHaru pairing as well…I would start ranting about the TamaHaru paring, but that'd take up too much room xD), micati, blackrose4ever, Hibiki-chan, hitsugaya07(Gyah. There are a lot of errors in all my chapters. I was rereading them right before I got back to typing the rest of this… Dear god I wanted to kill myself..But anywhos, you're HikaHaru moment will come eventually! Gah. I'm not supposed to give that away…), cwizumi, Terriortwlight, zenith darling(tya ha. I think you pretty much did wait another 6 months for this one… xP), nino-kun(Kya! I luv LoveCom. Tis adorable. I pretty much squeed through the whole series xD), Monica(I feel special. Not only did a GAIAN (oh me gawd squee I luv Gaia) tell you about my fanfic, but the GAIAN ACTUALLY SUGGESTED **MY** FANFIC! I'm ready to happily die now… And I feel even more special! You're first review? Yay!), Kinoshita Kristanite(Shweet!), iEmily, TheWinchesterAngel(hmm I dunno. I love Mori, but actually coming up with _another_ Oc would be rather bothersome…), Hakumei.xo(Nya there's been two comment about typing errors… Jeezles peezles that's horrible of me!), Hikari Kimaka, and Quelara!

-stares at all the stuff above- Wowies that's a lot… but nothing compared to what's coming up! –squees-

P.S. TOTAL REVIEWS! 100 baby! TOTAL HITS: OMFG. I don't think I can even say it…. 11,935! 0.o Total Favs: 58! Total Alerts: 78!! I gotta say. I love you all more than anything.


	11. Chapter Ten

Jem: -ninja sneaky eyes- you don't see me… I'm not here… Please don't kill me… OH MY GOD YES! MATTOID LIVES! OMFG! I believe seriously CPR took place here, but it happened… I apologize to my wonderful fans (especially you Kace, I've broken a lot of promises related to this damned thing)! This past year has been hectic… First year of high school… This idiot decided to take two AP classes and take part in the drama production… Yeah, perfect equation for DISASTER AND NO TIME! Good lord. Very hectic year… So Mattoid just kept getting pushed back on the to-do list, but I'm back! I'm back and past this god forsaken convention! Oh how this convention has given me grief xP I can do other stuff planned now! Yay! But, before we get to that, gotta get past this! :o Get ready, MATTOID CHAPTER TEN!

**Chapter Ten**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their kitchen sulking. They were soaked head to toe thanks to a certain crimson haired teen. It was getting close to 12 and everyone was quickly eating breakfast. The majority of the group had awoken around 10 and 11. Kami, Zaire, and the twins, had still been sleeping at 11:30. Coco had taken the liberty of waking Kami and Zaire up. Kami felt that since she had to be awake no one else could be sleeping. So she dumped several buckets of water on the twins.

"Why is she such a brat?" Hikaru asked with a sigh as he took a bite of his syrup drowned pancakes.

Kaoru pushed his pancake around in the pool of syrup on the plate and sighed as well. "She was born o-" He paused and set his fork down. "Hikaru…" The redhead said thoughtfully, looking over at the American idiot trio that was arguing over which cereal was the best. "Isn't it Coco and Zaire's fault Kami is the way she is now?"

The little story from yesterday came into Hikaru's mind. No one had really dwelled on the initial meeting of the trio since the story time ended on such a depressing note. Hikaru looked up from his breakfast and met Kaoru's wide eyes with his own.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" They yelled, pointing at Coco with wild eyes.

Coco looked over at the two, not letting go of Zaire and Kami who were caught in a headlock. "What's my fault?"

"The birth of a brat!" The twins answered.

"Ah, it was gonna happen on its own eventually. I just quickened the process-"

Kami pulled away from Coco and stared at the twins. "Wait. Don't tell me that she told you _that_ story."

"Oh yes she did!" Tamaki exclaimed, twirling over to the group. "And might I add Kami-Berry, you had a very foul mouth even at a young age!"

Kami turned beat red and turned on Coco. "You bitch!" She yelled, tackling the tall blond. "You always do this! How many times have I told you not to sprout your lies!"

"But Kami-Cakes!" Zaire squealed, scooping Kami off his snickering younger sister. "I was there too! That's how it happened!"

"I believe it." The twins said simultaneously.

Kami shoved Zaire away and turned her glare to the twins. Her face was still bright red. "Didn't I warn you before not to believe anything she tells you? She's a big fat liar! Hey…" She paused and realization came upon her. "That's why you guys took so long to find me! You were listening to her!"

"Guilty as charged." Haruhi muttered as she carried her bowl over to the sink.

"Gyaaah! I can't believe! What else did she say?"

Hunny giggled and raised his hand. "She told us about pranking your principal!"

Kami looked over at Hunny and burst out laughing. "Ah, that one is true though." She glared at Coco and asked the older boy, "Is that _all _she talked about? There's a whole shitload of crap she made up under her sleeves."

"That's all." Mori said from his chair next to Hunny. Coco and Zaire had sworn them to silence about the last tale. That is until the moment called for the truth.

"Thank the lord." Kami said with an exaggerated sigh as she sat in her chair.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Kyoya asked with a sigh.

"What for?" The twins asked boredly.

"THE DRR COMPETITION!" Kami yelled suddenly as she just remembered. "Oh crap! Coco, when does that start?!"

The tall blond was smiling as she casually shrugged and said, "Hmm well if we left right now, we would probably be able to get there 15, 20 minutes before it started?"

"GYAH!" Kami shrieked at the top of her lungs. The tiny teen danced around the room, picking up everyone's breakfast dishes and throwing them in the sink. "Let's go, let's go, let's GO! I need to warm up! We need to get in costume! I need to participate in the beginner competition to warm up! I need to kick some Lavi-butt! Grah!"

---

"Hey Ka-"

"Yu~uffie"

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he corrected himself, "Yuffie then. But you are winning an all, but it's not very impressive…"

"Yeah Yuffie-cupcake." Kaoru said with a quizzical expression. "How come you aren't beating everyone's butt and showing off on these easy levels?"

"Well duh! Double free-style is coming up and there is no way in hell I am going to show **any** of my cards so early in the game!" Kami sighed, as if it was common sense, and continued sucking down her giant bottle of Gatorade.

By some miracle, or perhaps Coco's illegal and insane driving, the group made it to the convention center. They ran off to the DDR room the second Coco stopped the car and made it right before the beginner level competition began. Zaire and Kami had competed in it, as well as the light and heavy competitions, and won. But, for some reason, their wins weren't all that spectacular. The two seemed to be only trying hard enough to beat everyone else, not do their best. It was rather boring to watch.

"Okay, here's a question you can't eat our heads off for asking." The twins said with exasperated sighs. "Why are only you and the puppy participating in this? How come the blond dictator isn't joining you?"

They paused for a second, and then a thought seemed to suddenly pop into Kaoru's head as he quickly added, "And who is Zaire anyways? Wasn't he supposed to be that guy that dictator was dressed up as on that webcam chat?"

"Coco decided that me 'n Zaire are enough to kick the fat head's butt. She's a lazy dictator to say the least. And Zaire **was** going to be Sephiroth, but Coco decided to change it last second so we'd go together better during the double freestyle."

"Eh?"

Kami sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't stand non-otakus. It's so hard to explain such common sense stuff! Anyways, he's cosplaying as Kingdom Hearts Squall and if you cared to notice, my outfit is a tad different today. That's cause I have Yuffie's Kingdom Hearts outfit to mesh with Zaire as Squall better. You see, in Kingdom Hearts, the two are together and teach Sora about the Heartless and Keyblade."

"Makes total sense." They said sarcastically.

"But Kami, how could we **not** notice the change in outfit?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

Kaoru nodded in feigned solemnity, "Hikaru is right, especially after Milord's almost heart attack when you came out from changing."

"This outfit is definitely much more revealing than yesterday." They finished with matching grins. "Not that we mind."

"Hey!"

The Reno and Axel cosplayers were bonked on the head as two silver haired boys came up behind them. "_Stop harassing our Kamikins_." The leather-clad boys said in sync.

Kami looked up to Jace and Aaron with a blank face. "_Your_?"

The American twins squished their way between Hikaru and Kaoru to occupy either side of Kami. "_Why of course_!" Jace said with a big grin.

"_After all, we are the only ones who are allowed to harass you, aren't we Jace?_" Aaron added as he stole Kami's Gatorade and started drinking it.

Kami was about to protest when the whole group of them got bonked on the head. "What the hell are you all doing over here?!" Coco screeched at the five stunned cosplayers. "I've been looking** everywhere** for you Yuffie! Squall and you need to get in tune with each other before the first round! Idiots the lot of you!"

The blond grabbed Kami's wrist and pulled her away from the pairs of twins. The slightly taller American brand twins looked down at Hikaru and Kaoru skeptically. Jace looked to his brother with a smug grin. "_You'd think I'd feel at least a little challenged by these kids, but really, there's no ounce of threat in them at all!_"

Veins stared bulging on two certain redheads…

Aaron laughed as they started walking away. "_I know what you mean Jace. I was afraid Kamikins was going to replace us with new twins, but those two are nothing compared to us. I don't get how they go around selling 'brotherly love.' Pathetic really._"

The veins started twitching, eyes too.

"_I know, right? It's almost sad they try pulling the twincest act!_"

Their wigs shaded Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes as they walked behind Jace and Aaron. The two were visibly twitching; though the Americans seemed oblivious to the fact the Hitachiin's could understand English.

"_You trying to pick a fight?_" The Hitachiin's demanded as they leapt in front of Jace and Aaron.

"_Oh my Jace!_" Aaron exclaimed with a surprised look. "_They speak English_!"

Jace's eyes were ridiculously wide and he covered his open mouth. "_My god they do Aaron, they do!_"

Hikaru and Kaoru glowered at the two and the two smugly stared back. Electricity seemed to flow between their eyes as they continued to stare. "_Oh dear Aaron, I think these small Japanese boys are trying to challenge us here._"

Aaron smirked and leaned on his brother casually, not breaking gaze with the Hitachiin across from him. "_I don't know Jace, I don't think their small Asian balls are big enough…_"

"That's it!" Hikaru yelled, throwing his arms into the air. "What's your deal, huh? We could take you any day!"

"Oh really? Well how about a fangirl off." Aaron replied with a cocky grin. "Who ever gets the most twincest fangirl numbers, emails, and photos by the end of the day will be declared the superior set of twins."

Kaoru seemed wary for a second, then matched Hikaru's defiant glare. "You're on."

Giant smiles spread across Jace and Aaron's faces. "_Won~der~ful!_" They exclaimed as they skipped around the redheads, linked arms, and skipped away. Not even seconds had passed before Hikaru and Kaoru could hear the "Kyaaa!" they now associated with fangirls…

"We gotta step up to the plate Hikaru…" Kaoru said, glaring at their retreating rivals.

"Yes, we must not afford to lose, we mustn't."

---

"_We say that… yet…_"

Jace bonked his head on his brother's shoulder dejectedly. "_Why is Elena-chan so demanding Ka-chan?_"

Aaron looked down at his twin with a sad smile. "_Well, we must be kind to our friends and support Squall and Yuffie in their competition, right? But still… It's rather hard to defeat them with flying colors when we are stuck in one spot._"

With a defeated sigh, Jace looked away from his to the red head twins sitting near then, obviously pouting. "_Though, at least we dragged them down with us._"

A rather evil look spread across Aaron face as he leaned on 'Yazoo.' Passing girls stared at the two, and then quickly snapped a picture before they continued walking. "_I don't think they've ever experience true defeat before, luv. Look how they are handling our head start. Tsk, tsk, tsk._"

Hikaru jerked his head up and was about to start yelling at them, Kaoru ready to calm him down, when a high-pitched voice filled the tense air.

"Uwaaah! Yazoo-chan! Kadaj-chan! Reno-chan! Axel-chan!" Hunny waved excitedly from the entrance to the DDR room. He was sitting on Mori's shoulders, so the kitty-boy we easily viewable from every spot in the room. "Where's everyone else? Where's Roxas-chan? Actually, where's Yuffie-chan?"

The four warring boys were petrified in the pure, adorable light that was radiating off of Hunny. Everyone in the room had their head turn to the adorable Cait Sith in tears. He was just too cute. Out of nowhere, millions of girls came up, taking pictures of Cait Sith on Vincent's shoulders.

Aaron blinked and shook his head. "I think we were out showed Ja-"

There was a large crash from the corner of the DDR filled room. A shout followed suit and a very flustered Yuffie burst out of the crowd, running away from a very scary Elena.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Coco yelled at the top of her lungs.

The crowd that had gathered around Mori and Hunny disappeared. Kami used the chance to jump behind the two with a pout. "B-But Elena… Cait is just…" Kami looked up at Hunny with wide eyes. She looked like Tamaki during one of his fantasies, her eyes sparkled and there seemed to be sparkles and bubbles floating all around her. "So… keyoot!"

"I don't care! We were in the middle of practice!" Coco stomped up to the trio and glared up at Hunny and Mori. Her eyes grew wide and for a second, her anger almost broke into loving mush, but she quickly caught herself. Even when Hunny started tearing up, she remained icy.

Kami looked up at Coco with an expression the Host Club didn't think was possible. She had tears in the corner of her eyes and a blush tinged her cheeks. "But Co… Elena-chan! He's just too adorable! I need to hug him!"

Jace and Aaron looked at each with blank expressions. After a moment of silence, they burst into laughter. They had to lean on each other to keep from falling over.

Hunny giggled and jumped down from Mori's shoulders to hug Kami. "Ka-Ah! I mean Yuffie-chan! You look so adorable with that face!"

Hunny's love made Kami blush even more as she averted her gaze. "Shaddup…"

"Kyaan! Yuffie-chan!" Zaire popped out from behind Coco and hugged both Hunny and Kami. "You and Cait Sith are adorable!"

"I wanna hug too!" Yelled a random girl and soon there was a huge dog pile with Hunny and Kami in the center.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other with disbelieving eyes. "What the heck was that?" Hikaru exclaimed as he jumped up and pointed at the pile of people. "What **was** that?!"

"Brother... I think that might have been Kami…" Kaoru said as he stumbled onto his feet. "Maybe someone replaced her soul with someone else's…"

Jace and Aaron skipped over to the two with matching smirks. "Come now, surely you are jesting!" They said simultaneously. Aaron placed his elbow on Hikaru's shoulder while Jace did the same to Kaoru.

"That there would be one of the many adorable expressions on the Kami Face Bank. One that never ceases to send us into uncontrollable laughter from the sheer cuteness." Jace said with a definite nod.

"B-b-b-but!" Hikaru stuttered incoherently, rendered to stupidity from his shock. Kaoru took over quickly to save his brother from embarrassment and finished his line of thought. "The only faces in the Kami Face Bank are demonic and sadistically nice. But, that look didn't have an ounce of demon."

"Whatever do you me-"

"Get off of my prize DDR player!" Coco started flinging people off of the dog pile in a rage.

Screams of terror and shock filled the DDR room and officials started joining in the mix. Somewhere in all the chaos, Kami was able to climb out, Hunny in tow. They both were breathing heavily, Hunny probably scarred for life and Kami from laughing too hard. "That was great great great!" She kept saying as the two shorties came up to the pairs of twins.

"Why my fair lady," An idiotic voice said as a spiky haired, eye patched, redhead stepped in Kami's path. Lavi had made his entrance.

It was as if the rival DDR player had just thrown the Yuffie cosplayer in a freezer. Her eyes turned ice cold and her jaw firm, glaring furiously at Lavi. Then, a toothy smile spread across her face and her eyes seemed cheerful, she was anything but. "Get out of my way lover boy or you'll never have a woman to stay with you long ever again."

The Hitachiins looked up at the Americans with satisfied smirks. "That."

Lavi took a few horrified steps backwards as if he had been physically attacked. "Oh Yuffie luv, what, what a horrible thing for you to say!" He regained the ground he lost and a little bit more as he pulled his body up to close to Kami's and tilted her chin so she'd look up at him. "Is it possible you are suggesting I'll never have another woman other than **you** ever again?" His eyelashes were batting and a seductive grin was placed on his face.

The twins and Hunny froze, staring in horror at the bravery this otaku cosplayer displayed. Kami would have no regret destroying his manhood… Though, the American twins looked at each other exasperatedly. Coco wasn't going to like this.

Kami stared up at Lavi, her grin still frozen in place. "Why luv, of course I couldn't be as so selfish as to try to tame such a gift to women and keep him to myself." She grabbed his pinky and bent it back, forcing him to let go of her. "And I really do believe I should stop associating with the enemy. Elena-chan wouldn't like that at all. Perhaps I can render you useless to all women after the DDR tournament, see you around Lavi."

With a wink, Kami let go of the redhead and headed back to the where she and Zaire had been practicing. Lavi sighed dreamily as he rubbed his throbbing pinky. "Lucky bastards you lot are." He said with a cocky wave as he skipped off to a group with similar outfits to his.

"What just happened?!" The Ouran students present demanded with eyes as wide as saucers. "Was she just **flirting** with that guy?" The twins practically yelled in disbelief.

Jace and Aaron sighed heavily as they leaned against each other. "Yeah… Don't mention what just happened here to Coco. There'll be nothing left of Kami and no way to prove Coco guilty… She really hates that guy…"

"Why didn't she kill him?" Kaoru asked.

Jace rolled his eyes and stared at Kaoru as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "He's a hot cosplayer who's good at what he does and not to mention better at DDR than Coco. Of **course** Kamikins would be interested in him! Who **wouldn't**?"

With a humpf, Jace linked arms with his brother and stomped off to where their friends were. Hikaru looked at Kaoru skeptically, pointing at Jace. Kaoru shrugged and leaned against his brother. "Axel, brother, I believe the reason those two are so good at selling the twincest is because at least one of them is a true fruit…"

Kaoru looked to Hikaru with a wicked grin. "How much do you want to bet that Jace was rejected by that guy?"

Hikaru laughed. "You're on! The usual it is!"

---

"Aaaaand now! The two contests we all really have been hanging around here!" Cheers erupted from around the room as the host - dressed as Rage from the 5th mix – ran out onto the small stage in the back of the room. His assistant, a cute little girl dressed as Emi (also 5th mix version) followed the loud man out. She waved happily and grabbed a mic of her own. "Now lets have a little recap, ne? So far, the we've only had the technical basic, standard, and heavy contests and each time, coming in first and second were cosplay pair Yuffie and Squall!"

The KH/FFVII group cheered loudly in support of their friends, making Emi giggle.

"And look at their support! Now as we all know, it wasn't really all that fair that these two took place in those easy competitions! Squall, that was heartless, you could have chosen not to. But, Yuffie who couldn't even help it did the true slaughtering! Sorry to you beginners that tried the contests, we had to force her to take part in those to make sure she was good enough to go on to our final contests of the day! It's the rules!"

"Pah! Rules shumles Emi-chan, we should have just made her do one song to impress us so she didn't have to destroy the lower competitions!" Rage laughed and pointed to the crowd. "Are you guys ready for the ultimate DDR showdowns in the history of Yukicon? We have returning champion, who today is now, LAVI! And the ever obnoxious gaijins(1) that we all love and adore, the _Mission_ Otaku group, bringing along the last installment to their group, their composer and lyricist, Yuffie!"

Everyone was screaming and Emi had to wait for less noise so she could be heard. As the screaming lessened, she brought her mic up to her mouth. "Now are you ready to hear how these two contests are gonna work? First up, we're having the technical **challenge** competition! Who's ready to see some serious skill as our contestants pull their machine partners and pick their songs?"

The crowd was cheering like a bunch of banshees and the group of DDR players gathered at the table next to the stage. Lavi was first in line and stuck his hand in a box full of plushies, whoever pulled a plushie from the same series would be his machine partner. Out popped a miniature of him. He laughed and moved to the side to write down his three song choices. And so the process continued, plushies being pulled out, song names being written down, and players looking for matching series.

Zaire had been second in line since it had been organized based by past performance. He had pulled out a Sasuke from Naruto plushie and went to Kami to keep her company in line, hoping she'd pull another character from Naruto. As they got closer to the table, there had yet to be someone to pull a Naruto character. Zaire was getting extremely excited. "_Kamikins! We're gonna be together! I can smell it! Smell it!_"

Kami rolled her eyes and stepped up to the table and stuck her hand in the box. Zaire stood next to her, jumping up and down excitedly. There were only two other people behind them, there was a real good chance she'd pick a Naruto character, so close so close so- Out came Allen, from -Man, who paired up with Lavi, both of them.

Zaire collapsed to the floor and looked to the ceiling yelling, "Nooooo!"

Kami rolled her eyes and pushed the idiot out of her way with her foot and wrote down her song choices, then turned to Lavi, who had promptly been standing at the end of the table watching who everyone pulled. A giant grin grew, making him look like the Cheshire cat, as Kami scowled.

"More nooooo!" Zaire screamed as he started rolling around on the ground. Rage leaned over the table and playfully yelled, "Yo! Crazy gaijin! Quit making a scene and go back to America!"

Kami rolled her eyes and stopped off to DDR machine seven - the number that was pinned to Allen's hand. Lavi followed after the rampaging otaku, chuckling smugly to himself. "Lu~ucky!" He called playfully as he danced out of the way of Kami's flying fist.

The sound of Zaire's dramatic pouting followed the two and Lavi's grin fell slightly as the Squall cosplayer and his machine partner positioned themselves at station eight. Zaire looked to Lavi and stuck out his tongue, muttering nonsense about stealing his Yuffie.

Kami crossed her arms and leaned against the back bar, staring at the stage praying for the singles competition to hurry up and be over and done with. The sooner the DDR competition was completely over, the sooner she could safely talk to Lavi. Coco would go murderous or possibly genocidal since it would be the killing of all otakus in the area… Kami wasn't sure on her terminology, but she was sure that it would not result in good things.

"So Yuffie, what's your **real** name?" Lavi was leaning over the bar, his head inches away from resting on her shoulder. "You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

Kami glanced at Lavi in the corner of her eye and moved to the other mat with a forced sigh. She had to keep acting for Zaire. He was a tattletale. He'd report everything she said and did to Coco without a second thought. "Patricia Parker, you?"

Lavi laugh and shook his head. "Oh, so you're the female Spiderman? Great real name Yuffie. In that case, I'm Clark Kent."

"Can't help but be impressed Lavi. You know some American nerd stuff. Guess that makes you a super geek, hm?"

"Well, if you think about it, you're American and specialize in Japanese nerd stuff, so I think we're even on the nerd level here."

Kami giggled quietly and looked away from the stage. This guy was great! But… "Wait a sec, how'd you know I'm American?" She pointed to her eyes and pulled on her face. "I'm ethically Japanese to the max!"

Lavi burst out laughing and pointed back to the stage. "Looks like your question is going to have to wait luv. Seems we're starting now." He winked as Rage and Emi bounded back onto stage…

…

And so, several sweaty, musical, energetic, and bouncing hours later, the DDR competition was coming to an end. Much to Lavi's dismay (and to Coco's inflated ego), Kami won the challenge singles competition. Lavi fell in second and Zaire third. It was a big deal apparently, because it took a long time for everything to settle down again to start the double freestyle competition.

The freestyle contest took even longer since everyone went one at a time. It had to be that way or else it wouldn't be as good a show. Sure, everyone was ookaay, but nothing could prepare Yukicon for the amazing-ness that was Zaire and Kami paired together. They danced to Honey Punch, on difficult, freestyle, and still somehow succeeded to score an A, despite the unnecessary of the high score. What truly matter in freestyle was staying alive and performing as many cool tricks in sync with the song as possible. The crazy gaijin pair succeeded in that completely. Between handstands, flips, cartwheels, and nameless maneuvers, _Mission_ Otaku won its first Yukicon DDR competition.

Celebrations ensued and that equaled chaos. The twins were released from Coco's evil leash and they went about trying to win their twincest challenge. Coco and Zaire clung to Kami for a while, but soon left her alone to chat with Kyoya and Tamaki. Haruhi was sticking with Mori and Hunny, for they seemed to be the safest people to travel with. Since no one was paying attention to her anymore, Kami slipped away from the group to the dealers' room. Not only did she feel like browsing more, but also she was hoping she'd run into a certain redheaded cosplayer.

Luck was on Kami's side. Barely minutes after she stepped foot into the dealers room, Lavi was linked arms with her. "Why hello luv, fancy meeting you here!" He said in a chipper tone as he directed her to a crowd of people by the wall to sit in. He wasn't taking chances in the crazy Elana – aka Coco – finding them.

Once settle against the cold cement wall, Kami broke into a huge grin and glomped Lavi. "Oooh I wanted to do this the second I saw your cosplay! I love you so much! Your costume is amazing! You depiction of Lavi is amazing! Eeee! Why'd you have to piss off Coco so muuuuch!"

Lavi chuckled and pried Kami off of him. "Woah ninja girl, I know the Lavi is irresistible, but I can't be letting the other girls getting the wrong idea!"

Kami giggled and sat crisscross, staring at the cosplayer with serious eyes. "Enough with the cosplaying mumbo jumbo. How'd you know I was American!"

"Luv," Lavi twirled on his knees and fell over with his head in her lap. "Not only do you have an adorable accent, but couple that with these lovelies and it is quite as obvious as one plus one."

Kami looked down at Lavi, not totally comprehending his meaning for several minutes. Suddenly, the light bulb clicked and she shoved him away. "Pervert!" She exclaimed with a huff as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

Lavi laughed and lay back down, propping his head up with his hand. "I'm a gentleman Yuffie-chan. Lavi is a ladies' man, he has a reputation to keep up and pervert isn't part of it."

She was going to make a snide remark in reply, but the theme song to Karin started playing from Kami's pocket. With a sigh, the teen pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. "Yes Coco?"

"_Where the hell are you?! We need to get ready for the Winter Wonderland Ball! Where are you? Where. Are. YOU?! You better not have snuck off with some Japanese boy and left your best friend to fend for herself!_"

"_Oh yes Coco,_" Kami said, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "_Because you're the damsel in distress, having frequented this exact convention for three years running now._"

"_I am, I am, it's horrible. I need a strong knight like my handsome Kamikins to guide me through this foreign land!_"

Kami couldn't help but laugh. She sometimes forgot why she was best friends with a dictator. "_I'll meet you at the van, don't worry hun._" With a grin, Kami pocketed her phone and began to stand up.

Lavi grabbed her hand with a, "Awww!" He used her to help himself up and then pulled the petite girl into a hug. "Yuffie-chan needs to go now?"

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't chat more Lavi. What's your email?"

Lavi pulled away with a wicked grin. "I have a better idea. Yuffie-chan, you wouldn't happen to **not **have a date for the Wonderland Ball, would you?"

Catching on with his line of thought, Kami pretended to think about the question. She tapped her lip thoughtfully as she spoke. "Well, Vinnie is occupied by Cait Sith and I'm pretty sure Reno will be busy with his Nobody and their yaoi fans. Squall is no fun; he's never in character! Always following around Elena like a puppy! Roxas will probably be forced into cross dressing and be pulled into the Reno and Axel mess… Yazoo and Kadaj will also have the yaoi fangirls… Marluxia pisses me off… Tseng is scary… Yeah! I totally do **not** have a date to the dance, are you suggesting something fine Akuma hunter?"

"That I am fine material huntress," Lavi said. He held her hands in his with a pleading look on his face. "Yuffie Kisaragi, will you be my date to the Winter Wonderland Ball?"

"Why, Lavi, I thought you'd never ask!" Kami giggled and gave Lavi a hug. "Sounds fun, I'll meet you in front of the ballroom, hm?"

"Wonderful! See you there Yuffie."

---

As predicted, Haruhi was put into a Roxas-esque dress as Axel's 'official' date. Reno was the Nobodies 'unofficial' date, making them a threesome. Everyone was dressed in his or her cosplay finest. The guys were all in tuxes; except for Hunny who was pretty much dressed the same. Coco was in a dress suit, saying that gowns simply weren't the thing for Elena. Kami found herself decked out in a ridiculous emerald green dress. It was an elegant piece, but Kami felt so awkward in it. The Ouran twins teased her nonstop about how she 'actually didn't give off a commoner vibe in rich clothing.' If Coco wasn't there ready to kill her if she hurt the dress, Kami would have killed the twins. The rest of the Ouran group made Kami feel a little better about her outfit. Tamaki wouldn't stop bragging about his beautiful daughters (was he ever an idiot) and Kyoya complimented her, though it was almost an insult at the same time…

But, despite the reactions of her friends, only the look on Lavi's face when he saw her made Kami feel like she **was** the princess of Wutai. She'd never seen a boy so obviously shocked by her appearance in an unweird-ed out sense. Without a second glance back at her friends, Kami ran off to Lavi.

Kaoru looked to his brother with a small frown. "Hikaru, isn't that the DDR rival cosplayer Kami is running to?"

Jace popped between the redheads with a sigh. "We told you they had a thing for each other-"

Aaron leaned over his brother with a heavier sigh. "Didn't we? Best to leave them to each other. Kami can take care of herself. On another note-"

"I believe we're winning!" Jace sang as he linked arms with Aaron and danced into the ballroom. "And we're going to keep winning. _Bye-bye small balls._"

"I hate them. I really hate them Kaoru. We need to defeat them."

"Oh, I'm with you Hikaru, I'm with you… Haruhi, you're going to help us here…"

"Fifty four, fifty five…"

"_Sixty three, sixty four…"_

The ball turned into a rave, calling for yet another costume change, and the group of teens spent the whole night partying the otaku way. They finally left the convention center as the time was getting close to three in the morning. Hunny had fallen asleep hours ago during the rave and Mori watched over him against a wall dutifully. The sleepy kitty attracted a lot of pictures, but the cute boy continued to sleep. Through both the ball and rave, the twincest battle continued. The twins collected bags full of evidence of fangirlism and were currently counting their proof on the floor of the moving van on the way back to the Hitachiin mansion. So far the American twins were winning…

"So, Kami." Coco slid next to the half-asleep crimson haired girl with a soft smile. Kami opened her eyes lazily and looked up at the blonde quizzically. The blonde's smile became forced as she wrapped her hands around Kami's neck. "Please don't tell Mama that you were hanging with the enemy all night long."

Kami frantically tried to breathe as she shook her head. "Nononono!" She gasped out as her lungs strained for air. "You're-you're killing me Co-Coco."

"You were with that little piece of Jap-"

"AAAAAARGGG!"

Coco released her grip from around Kami's neck to look at the four teenage boys on the floor of the van. All off them had their heads clutched in their hands in agony. "What's wrong with you freaks?" Coco asked as she moved on from terrorizing the traumatized Kami.

"We're tied!" The four shouted at the same time.

Everyone in the bus came to consciousness to look at the piles of papers and photos that belonged to the four twins. Haruhi rubbed her eyes sleepily as she asked, "Tied in what?"

"Our twin contest!" Hikaru exclaimed as he swat at a pile of phone numbers. "We're freaking tied! Neither of us are the better twins!"

"It's unbelievable!" Jace cried as he fell into Aaron's lap. "A tie! A true tie! How is this possible?"

"This is ridiculous," Kaoru said with a defeated sigh. "It's not possible Jace, we're all dreaming right now."

"I agree Kaoru!" Aaron exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. "We must be dreaming! Especially since I'm thinking of you two like friends now!"

"Aaah! You're right you crazy American!" Hikaru yelled in shock. "Why am I thinking of you two like friends? ARG!"

"H-Hikaru, you aren't replacing me, are you?" Kaoru looked up at his brother with wide eyes.

Hikaru instantly pulled Kaoru into his arms. "No Kaoru, you know I would never do that. No one can replace **you** Kaoru."

"Oh quit it you two! There's no audience right now!" Jace yelled, but clapping interrupted the beginning of his rant.

"Oh, oh!" Coco sniffed as she wiped away tears. "That was so beautiful. You have my vote Hitachiins, I think you guys are the better twins."

"HA!"

"NO!"

"Aaah!" Kami jumped up and made an X with her arms. "Nuuh! They don't need the ego inflate! I vote for Jace and Aaron!"

"I vote for the Hitachiins!" Tamaki yelled at the top of the lungs, deciding suddenly to join in the fry… Thus chaos began.

And in the end, it still ended with a tie and there was no better pair of twins decided…

---OH MY GOD ALMOST DONE---

Because of their late night, Coco decided that they didn't need to bother trekking out to the convention center again for the last day. Nothing exciting was happening anyways. So, everyone was left to pass out in the Hitachiin house for as long as they wanted to. It was around three in the afternoon that Kami finally came to consciousness. She looked around groggily, wondering why Coco and Zaire hadn't bugged her awake yet… They were nowhere to be seen.

The small teen rolled out of bed and slowly made her way into the twins' room. Hikaru and Kaoru were there, working on their computer at their desk. "Heey! The monster is up! Morning cupcake!" Hikaru said with a laugh.

"Everyone is already gone you lazy otaku. Good job. Didn't get to say bye to anyone." Kaoru said with a roll of his eyes. He reached over Hikaru and picked up an envelope from the desk. "Dictator told me to give this to you." He explained as Kami took it from his hand.

Confused, Kami opened the envelope and read the letter inside, veins visibly popping as she read further. Finally, she finished reading and she threw the paper to the ground, stomping on it for good measure. "THEY'VE ALREADY LEFT FOR THE AIRPORT?! YOU IDIOTS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! GET ME TO THE AIRPORT NOW!"

The twins looked at each other and stood without protest. Kami was kinda scary when she was seriously mad…

She grabbed their hands and pulled them through the house to the limo that was waiting outside for them. "_We can make it… We can make it, I know it. The plane leaves in an hour… We can make it… I'm going to kill that stupid blonde. Kill. Murder. Watch me_."

And so, after completely insane and illegal driving, the three made it to the airport in record time. Kami raced through the crowd, loosing the twins in an instant. It didn't take her long to find the group of tall Americans. How could they leave without saying goodbye? They were getting ready to board the plane… "_I hate you, you idiots!"_ Kami screeched as she flew into the group of them, close to crying.

Jace and Aaron grabbed the furious midget and hugged her tight. "_Oh Kamikins! We knew you'd wake up in time and chase after us! Coco was horrible! You know how she is with saying goodbye, she hates it so she doesn't let any of us say bye! It's horrible horrible horrible! Oh Kamikins! We're going to miss you so much! We miss you already! We're sorry we left you asleep!_"

Kami found herself crying as she hugged the idiotic duo. Of course they'd blame it all on Coco. They were just as bad as her when it came to goodbyes… The small girl was suddenly pulled away from the twins and almost killed in Zaire's embrace.

"_Kami-cupcakes! I love you so much! I'm so sorry! I'm going to miss you! Talk to me on webcam every single day! Text me in class! Call me in break time! Come visit me! I'll pay for the plane fee!_"

Kami laughed and ruffled Zaire's hair as he gently set her down to face Coco. Sniffling, Kami timidly made her way to her best friend's side. "_Coco… Are-_"

"_IDIOT!"_ Coco yelled as she smacked the back of Kami's head. The blow would have sent the midget flying in Zaire wasn't there to steady her. "_I left you asleep because I hate goodbyes!_" The blonde was crying uncontrollably as she bent over to hug Kami. "_Promise me you'll keep kicking those Ouran kids butts and promise me you won't hook up with that Lavi. Promise me you'll do all that stuff Zaire said for me, not him. He doesn't deserve it, I do. I'll pay for all your fees, don't worry, just don't make me miss my best friend so much!_"

"Flight 4562, you are now boarding. Flight 4562, please start boarding."

By this time, Hikaru and Kaoru had caught up and were watching the spectacle of blubbering American idiots. They would have started laughing if Jace and Aaron didn't suddenly pull them into the mess. "Listen up you two." Aaron said seriously as Coco, Kami, and Zaire hugged.

"We've decided we trust you-"

"So please,"

"Please take care of our Kami-"

"She's like a little sister-"

"But more!"

"She's the basis of this crazy friendship…"

"We owe everything to her, kay?"

They glared at Hikaru and Kaoru with firm eyes. "So take care of her and don't let anyone break her heart or we'll break your faces!" They smiled cheerily and grabbed their bags. "_Bye Kamikins! We love you!_" They yelled as they hugged Kami one last time before the boarded the plane.

With a few more parting hugs, Coco and Zaire finally made their way into the plane as well. Wiping away stray tears, Kami walked over to the twins and hugged them. "Thank you Hikaru, Kaoru. Thank you for helping me make sure those idiots didn't get away with idiotic acts." She sniffed and hugged the redheads tighter. "And I just want to say, I'm glad of all the idiots in Japan that could be the sons of my mom's best friend, I'm glad those idiot are you…"

**End of Chapter Ten**

Gaijin- Japanese for foreigner. It's a word like otaku, just better untranslated

Jem: Okay, well, I'd reply to all those comments left, encouraging me to keep writing, but I'm tired… I love you all… I'm past the convention. I think you might be able to expect another chapter sooner than later…

P.S. TOTAL REVIEWS! 128! TOTAL HITS: 16,435 0.o Total Favs: 84! Total Alerts: 95!! This is awesome! I love you all so much. I promise I'll never have a yearlong hiatus again!!! If I do, I give you permission to hunt me down and force me to write -nodnod-


End file.
